The Road Less Traveled By
by passon
Summary: What if tragedy struck at the end of the Dark Nest trilogy. Would Jacen's fate have been different? Could tragedy dissuade him from his dark path? Here's my take on it. AU/EU  M rating just to be on the safe side
1. Prologue

_Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy._

_F. Scott Fitzgerald (1896-1940)_

He came to, suddenly and painfully. It wasn't so much the pain of his injuries that pierced his awareness. No, that he could have dealt with; physical pain was his servant, not his master. The pain that almost paralyzed him, as he sat on the cot in his chambers of the Galactic Alliance frigate, was the chilling pain of death. He felt the truth of it in the force. A part of him, a part he hadn't even known was still there, wanted to curl up in the fetal position and just lay there on the cot, while the fallout of what happened came and went. Jacen Solo knew that to be childish and absurd but what surprised him the most was the fact that such a puerile part of him still existed. After all, in all humility, he considered himself world weary and wizened by experience and hardship.

He overcame his self-induced paralysis with a choked sob, which escaped him before he even realized it. He cursed himself a fool and tore the sheets off his body. He was surprised to find himself sweating. The cool recycled air of the ship hit his chest and seemed far colder than it was. Goosebumps appeared on his flesh as he jumped out of bed and hit the cold steel floor at a dead run. He used the force to grasp his clothing from the clothing hooks along the wall and dressed himself while running, and half-stumbling, through the corridors to his destination: the ship's medbay. He nearly ran over a startled looking lieutenant. The soldier hollered something after him, but he paid her no heed.

His body was still recovering from the injuries he had recently sustained in his battle with Lomi Plo and her Dark Nest and, as such, his limbs and joints protested his uncaring use of them in their fragile state. He briefly considered what this all meant for his visions of the future but brushed those thoughts away. He finally reached the lift that would take him to the medbay. Luckily the doors slid open just as he arrived and he breathed a sigh that was a mixture of gratitude and profound grief. When his eyes caught the large crate inside, he almost howled in rage. He had a feeling that if he delayed any longer, the tragedy that had occurred would only be compounded further.

The soldiers responsible for the obstruction were slowly pushing a repulsor-lift that carried some unknown cargo. They were lazily joking back and forth while pursuing their menial task. They had been stuck with the night-shift after all or at least what had been designated _night_-shift, out here, in space. Jacen threw himself into a foot first barrel role and used the force to assist his leap and trajectory. He flew above the cargo sled and below the lift door's ceiling, and braced himself midair to keep from suffering any injury when his feet hit the wall of the turbolift. Using the force and a physical shove against the lift's ceiling he came to a landing on his feet. The navy troopers looked at him with what amounted to confusion and awe, neither sentiment one which Jacen had time or patience for. He shoved the repulsor lift down the corridor with a strong push of the force, and hit a button on the elevator's selection panel. The door closed against the soldier's exclamations of protest, sealing the two inside with him.

Jacen leaned back, while a part of his mind recognized that his jumpsuit was inside-out when he caught his reflection on the lift's polished walls. He looked haggard and his eyes were bloodshot. It momentarily intrigued him that he could ponder something as minute as his appearance in the face of horrible tragedy. The elevator finally came to a halt and the moment the doors slid apart he heard commotion in the medbay. With force enhanced speed he moved towards the sound of voices, leaving the two shocked troopers in the lift behind him. One of the voices that he was rushing towards was pleading.

"Master Jedi, please," the voice implored, "you mustn't be up. You're exacerbating your condition…"

The sound of his voice trailed off as Jacen rounded the corner leading to the room it was coming from.

"Get out of my way!" a voice as cold as ice warned whoever had been speaking.

Jacen caught site of the situation a moment later as he entered the setting of the confrontation. Mara Jade was clutching her lower abdomen, were the shatter gun pellet had hit her kidney. She held an ignited lightsaber in her hand and was holding it threateningly in the direction of the doctor, who held his hands out in front of him in a sign of surrender. The twi'lek was obviously at a loss. He did not understand why he was being threatened and was trying to calm Mara down. Jacen spotted a figure laying vertically across Mara's bed. Whoever that was had obviously tried to stop Mara from leaving, prior to Jacen's arrival at the scene. Tried and failed.

Jacen's entry caused the doctor to turn half-way around. His eyes were wide and he was obviously afraid. A spark of recognition passed through his eyes immediately.

"Ah Jedi Solo, I'm glad you're here," he began. "You're aunt is trying to leave and—"

"Why don't you let me take care of this," Jacen interrupted, his voice bellying his lack of confidence in his ability to take _care _of anything.

The doctor glanced towards the unmoving figure draped over Mara's bed. "But my assistant—"

"GO!" Jacen commanded forcefully, using the force to augment the urgency already present in his tone. The doctor immediately turned and fled the scene.

Jacen met his aunt's eyes for the first time. Behind the determination that was so often present in her eyes, he detected something else . . . it almost looked broken. Jacen lifted his hands away from his belt, where his lightsaber hung, trying to put her at ease, mimicking the stance of the doctor that had just left. "Mara I know how you must feel—"

He regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Mara spat vehemently. "It's not like there's a precedent for this in your life, oh so wise wanderer. And if that's your idea of comfort . . . I have to tell you you're bedside manner is atrocious," she winced, the hand clutching her abdomen shaking. "You've no idea what I'm feeling right now. Oh force…" her determined expression broke for a moment, and Jacen saw a tear rolling down her cheek. But just as fast, her expression hardened once more. "I don't even know what I'm feeling, so how can you, or did your five year sojourn include a stop at a grief counseling seminar?"

Jacen took another step towards her, his hands still held out before him.

She scoffed at his approach. "You know I know what you're doing right?" Mara asked rhetorically. Her lightsaber tilted towards him sharply coming to a stop a few inches from his chin. "Is this the part where you ask me to put my lightsaber down?"

Jacen looked at her empathetically. It suddenly struck him how long it had been that he had utilized his natural empathy for anything. "Could you please put you're lightsaber down?"

Mara laughed hoarsely, but it turned into a sob almost immediately. Her façade suddenly broke down as tears began to stream out of her eyes. Her lightsaber clattered to the floor and Jacen rushed towards her, catching her in his arms before she collapsed on the ground. She instantly buried her face in his chest and Jacen felt tears start to spring to his eyes as well, at the sound of her muffled sobs.

He had spent so much of his time, recently, trying to battle impending dooms, visions of horrible futures and contemporary horrors alike, that it was only now, with this unforeseen tragedy striking, like lightning out of a clear blue sky, that he suddenly felt utterly foolish for thinking himself capable of preventing anything. It didn't help that he had warned him not to go. Jacen came to the stark realization that he had thought him eternal, untouchable. Like something out of the storybooks. And now that foolish misconception that he hadn't even realized that he'd been harboring was dashed to the ground, shattered like so much broken glass. To see his impervious aunt in this condition was hitting him almost as hard as what had happened to cause her loss of composure. If he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he was utterly unsure as to what was going to happen now. He felt as though the galaxy had lost its conscience.

Jacen sensed a new arrival to the scene, before he heard the person enter. Jacen turned his head slightly to acknowledge the person's presence. Mara didn't make any movements to show that she had noticed as well, though he assumed that was more a lack of caring than actual obliviousness. An older man, perhaps sixty years of age with an insignia denoting him as captain had entered the room. He held his hat in his hand and looked doleful, and Jacen felt the emotions he was wearing to be sincere. Jacen realized that he, himself, must look completely out of character with tears rolling down his cheek. He nodded towards the newcomer, hoping it would spur him into doing whatever he had come to do, though Jacen was pretty sure he knew what that was.

"I'd come to relay a communiqué we'd just received, but it looks like you've already…" he trailed off, unsure how to finish the statement. He stood there for a few moments saying nothing, until the flash of Jacen's eyes roused him out of his silence. "I just wanted to say that your family has my deepest and most sincere condolences. The Alliance has lost its greatest hero today, at least in my opinion, and I know many soldiers share my esteem. Especially veterans."

It took those words, said by this serious career officer, in that somber tone, to drive the truth home in Jacen's heart. His uncle, Luke Skywalker, the rebuilder of the Jedi order and Hero of the Rebellion, was dead.


	2. Chapter I

The enormity of what had just occurred struck home. Jacen, who was still holding his weeping aunt, looked at the captain who had just said the words, which seemed to take the situation and qualify it as a reality rather than just a sense of loss. What had been a horrible pain in Jacen's heart that he didn't wish to put words to was suddenly and quite sharply the statement "your uncle is dead". He took a deep breath, filling his being with the soothing calm of the force, which oddly, felt a little off as well.

Jacen nodded at the captain. "Thank you, Captain Tesel. Your kind words are appreciated." He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Are we still en route to the Kuat Drive Yards, for perfunctory repairs?"

Captain Tesel crossed his hands behind his back, and nodded. "We are, Jedi Solo. Although I'd understand if you'd want to be dropped off somewhere or be returned to the, ah, scene—"

Jacen shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. We would take you up on the offer of a drop off, however. Coruscant isn't terribly out of the way…"

"Of course. And if there's anything else…?"

"No, thank you." Jacen was grateful for the man's kindness, but his patience was wearing thin. He knew Mara wouldn't want anyone to see her in this state. "Some privacy would be welcome." His voice was resolute, brooking no argument.

The captain held his ground, however. "There is the matter of one of my subordinates being, what I hope to be, unconscious on that bed there."

Jacen wanted nothing more than to tell the man to go away, but his concern was nothing if not reasonable. Jacen grabbed the form with the force, noting that he was in fact merely unconscious, for which he was eternally grateful, and floated him towards the captain, depositing him as gently as possible on the floor in the doorway, at Tesel's feet. Two soldiers that had been flanking the door, of which Jacen had been unaware, much to his momentary chagrin, grabbed the young medical assistant under his arms and carried him out of the room. The captain hit the door's controls on the way out, causing them to snap shut in his wake.

When the quiet of solitude settled upon the room, Jacen became acutely aware of the fact that Mara had stopped crying. In fact, she wasn't moving at all. Jacen pulled her gently away from him. Mara's eyes were open but she wasn't looking at him. She was just staring straight at his chest, completely still. He found her expression disconcerting.

"Mara?" he asked tentatively. When she didn't respond, he used the force to get a reading of her. Her force signature seemed well enough, though he sensed that she was in a great deal of physical and emotional discomfort. It felt as though she was in a force trance, which she clearly wasn't. Jacen inwardly cursed the captain's interruption, thinking that if he had kept her talking she wouldn't have withdrawn like this.

For now, her physical well-being was his primary concern. He picked her up, being careful not to apply any pressure to her abdomen or lower back, and carried her to the bed, placing her on it gently, and covered her with a blanket.

Jacen grasped her hands in his own and looked at her intently. "Come on, Mara. Talk to me." He pleaded. "You're right, I don't understand how you're feeling but I need you to talk to me."

He sensed her awareness of what he was saying, but she didn't respond.

"Did Luke send you anything before he…" his voice trailed off, His weakness starting to annoy him. Why couldn't he just say it? It was entirely out of character for him to be this indecisive. He opened his mouth, to speak what seemed like the pronunciation of judgment.

"Died." It wasn't Jacen's voice that said it, but hers. She still wasn't looking at him and her voice was hard as steel, in stark contrast to her reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Yes, he did. Why? You think you have a right to know what his last thoughts were or something?"

The harshness of her words did not perturb him. "No. I merely meant to ask if you know if he managed to kill Lomi Plo? I need to know if he was successful."

Mara's chuckle was raspy and not at all amused. "Why?"

Jacen's eyes narrowed. "You aren't seriously asking that are you?"

"Now that's so much more like it," Mara said sardonically. "The new and ever so superior Jacen: always asking the right questions. Always ready to do whatever is necessary. For a moment there I thought you were actually human; comforting a grieving woman and all." Her tone was accusatory. "Well he wouldn't be _kriffing_ Luke Skywalker if he didn't save the day, would he?" Jacen breathed a sigh of relief. "Regardless, you've already rerouted us to Coruscant. Not exactly the direction of the Killik nest ships…"

Jacen was starting to get annoyed by her harsh words. "If he had—" he paused looking for the right word.

"… Failed," Mara filled in, still avoiding his eyes, her gazed fixed on the ceiling. "Damn it, I don't know what's more tragic: my husband's death or your inability to cope with it."

Jacen breathed in deeply. "If he had failed," he continued, his voice filled with a patience he didn't feel, "I would have caught the next vessel heading to the conflict zone."

"And you would have succeeded where he had failed?" Mara, scoffed.

"That's not what I meant!" Jacen's voice grew angry. "But someone would've had to stop, or at least try to stop, Lomi Plo."

Mara chuckled again, but now it only sounded heartbroken. "Glorious. Never mind leaving me alone in my grief, you'd actually try to add to it. So much for empathetic Jacen... Don't ever try to manipulate my emotions like that again."

Jacen's brow furrowed in confusion before asking: "Alone in Coruscant?" He knew the question to be almost stupid, but he wanted to deflect her anger towards something else.

Mara's voice became softer. "You know very well that our entire family is off-world." She smiled broadly. "But Kyp Durron and his inappropriate comments are just what I need right now. Or any of the other shell shocked Jedi Masters, still reeling from Luke's assumption of sole leadership of the order."

Jacen was confused. He thought Kyp Durron had supported Luke's declaration. Maybe she knew something he didn't. Jacen exhaled forcefully. "Mara please, I'm really trying here."

"Try harder." Her voice was unforgiving but scarcely more than a whisper.

He shut up.

Jacen closed his eyes and let the force course through his wearied body. He had barely begun to repair his damaged organs when he had been roused by the pain of his uncle's passing. He directed his powers towards his injuries, resuming the necessary task, lest he die an inconvenient death. As he started using the force to heal himself, his mind drifted off, pondering the issue Mara had just brought up. What would happen to the Jedi order now? Would the masters respect Luke's last edict and elect a new grand master from their ranks? Or would they return to leadership by a council of equals? And if it was the former, which was likely considering their respect for Luke's judgment, whom would they elect? If it was the latter, how long would it take before schisms appeared in the order again?

Of greater personal concern was what this meant for the future. How would this affect Jacen's visions? Worse yet, with Luke dead, who would be powerful enough to stop Abeloth when she finally broke free of the Maw? Jacen wished that he could pick up any warnings in the force, or glimpses of the future, but what he had noted earlier was still the case: the force didn't feel right. It almost felt like the force itself was mourning the loss of its greatest champion. It was a sad thought.

Jacen feared that the ramifications of what had occurred would have unpredictable results. _And the force may well remain uncooperative for some time, _he mused, acknowledging the he doubted that the force was really "hurting" in response to Luke Skywalker's death . . . no, that was absurd. The peculiar sense he was getting from it, was more than likely his own wounded psyche distorting it. What bothered him far more was what this tragic event boded for the future. Would the galaxy fall to Abeloth's crazed machinations? Jacen knew he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Abeloth. _At least not yet, _he thought, _and probably not for a while._ He had learned the force techniques and unique perspectives of all the benevolent or neutral force using factions in the galaxy. He was becoming increasingly convinced that he would have to tread darker paths for increased all-encompassing understanding.

Now, more than ever, he felt as though doing that, however, would dishonor his uncle's teachings. _His memory, _Jacen corrected himself. Still, he wasn't one to let peoples' opinion and judgment of his actions affect what he did. His path was one of increasing loneliness and sorrow. The darker views of the force might hold answers to his, seemingly, never ending questions. _Not darker, _he amended, _just more pragmatic._

"I'm sorry." Jacen barely heard her words, but they nevertheless brought him out of his ruminations and his semi-healing-trance

He cleared his throat. "You've nothing to be sorry for," he said, quietly.

"That's kind of you," Mara replied insistently, "but untrue. Forgive my harsh words."

"Of course."

Mara's voice still lacked that critical element that was so _her. _It distressed him to hear his aunt sound like that.

"Do you want me to com the temple? Tell them to have a vessel prepped to take you to Ossus?" Jacen asked.

Mara shook her head. "I don't want my son to see me like this."

Jacen rose from his chair and grasped her hand. She withdrew it almost immediately. Jacen didn't let the gesture deter him. "Your son needs you right now, probably more than ever before."

Mara nodded, as her eyes welled up once more. "I know. I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Jacen grinned, though it wasn't heartfelt. "You're Mara Jade. You always know what to do."

Mara shook her head. "Not today. Not this." Tears were once again running down her cheeks. "I think this is the one thing that I can't deal with," she said, sobbing.

"I know it must seem that way now, but…" Jacen searched for the right words, "I'm told it gets easier." His voice became somber. "But likely not today…"

Mara, laughed but a choked sob interrupted it. "Refreshingly honest," her eyes wandered around the room for a moment, and then refocused on him, her emerald eyes pleading. "Tell me this is all some sick test you invented for Luke. You know, like when you made him think I was dying, only this time..." Her voice drifted off in her attempt to rationalize. "I'll forgive you if it is," she said intently.

Jacen shook his head sadly. "No you wouldn't, and I would _not_ blame you." Jacen inhaled deeply. "I wish it was, honestly. I'd suffer your hatred if that's what it took to give you your husband back. To give the galaxy its hero back. I'd die if that's what it took…" It almost frightened him to realize he was utterly serious.

Mara seemed disappointed but he sensed her gratitude in response to his words. When she didn't say anything further he remained quiet as well, assuming that the conversation was at an end. He returned to his seat, next to her bed, recommencing his force healing.

Jacen's thoughts drifted to his brother. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to think of Anakin. Not because of any enmity between them—force knows he'd loved his brother dearly—but because he always felt as though Anakin was glaring at him admonishingly from beyond the veil of the force. Like his brother disapproved of his choices. But Anakin was dead. His choices led him to the grave, notwithstanding their heroic nature. Vergere had taught him to survive; to make his own destiny. And wasn't that what he was doing now? _Choose and act, _she had said, in that peculiar wizened way of hers. And so he had, for a long time now.

Nevertheless, here he was, the future spiraling out of his control, the force itself seeming to fail him. Visions he'd had aplenty. He'd been cautious in its use, but thanks to flow-walking he'd even seen fragments of the past. Yet never, was he warned of even the possibility of his uncle's death. Never, in a thousand years, did it enter his mind as a possibility, which struck him as absurd and ill considered. He knew he was missing something, something all-important, and yet profoundly personal. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. Jacen stopped his mind's meandering and simply let himself sink into the calming embrace of the force.

Some time passed this way, before Jacen's eyes reopened. He checked his chrono, noting with surprise that over three hours had passed. His own experience told him that the amount of energy and concentration he'd invested should have only put him out for an hour. He checked Mara's bed and sighed in relief to find her still lying there. He used the force to check her state and was pleased to find her asleep . . . somewhat surprised, but pleased.

Jacen felt it was high time to make contact with his other family members through the force. He stopped his healing efforts and used his powers to try and connect to Jaina, Leia, and Ben simultaneously, transmitting his heartfelt grief, but also reassurance and strength. Due to the muddled nature of the force, however, he didn't sense their response to his presence touching theirs. He knew it would be received with gratitude, nonetheless, excepting Jaina perhaps. _That's an unfair thought_, Jacen admitted. _It's not her fault that she's not strong enough to resist the Killik Hive Mind. _Haughty though the thought was it wasn't wrong. Her anger at his manipulations would likely diminish in the face of this tragedy, which was good.

Jacen came to his feet again, circling around Mara's bed on his way out. He checked her signature once more, assuring himself that she was sleeping. She felt like turmoil and sorrow, but the emotions emanated dimly from beneath a blanket of relatively peaceful slumber. He felt reassured by the force but decided that he'd rather err on the side of caution. He placed his hands on her forehead and reinforced her sleep. He was pretty sure, not knowing if the force could be fully relied on, that she would stay asleep for several hours, at least. He decided to go to the bridge, stopping at the mess long enough to grab a bite to eat. It would be prudent to have Ben Skywalker relocated to Coruscant, regardless of Mara's words regarding her son. _Ben may well be the only hope for the future now…_

Jacen was still on the bridge an hour later, staring out of the viewport at the swirling blue lines of hyperspace. He had spoken to Ben on the com for a few moments. The young boy had been under the care of Tione Solusar, on Ossus, when he felt his father's death in the force. The boy was completely out of sorts, as to be expected. What disappointed Jacen is that he sensed Ben's belief that the force was at fault. Ben had only recently opened up, barely, and only when in Jacen's company, and now he was shutting himself to the force once more.

Tione had been crying as well, he could tell. More than likely all the Jedi would be in mourning. Most of them, especially the older ones, had known Luke personally—on a first name basis—along with being indebted to him for some good deed or another. It unnerved him to see how one man's death was affecting every facet of his surroundings. Even the soldiers on the bridge tiptoed around him, although he could hear their hushed whispers behind him. They were arguing about whether Luke killed so or that many stormtroopers in a skirmish during the wars with Ysanne Isard's empire, honoring him in their peculiar way.

Jacen decided he'd spent enough time obstructing the comings and goings on the bridge with his presence. He turned and made his way back to the medbay, passing through soldiers who became respectfully silent as he passed between them.

When he arrived back at the medbay he was relieved to find Mara still sleeping. He sat down on the cold floor, cross-legged, and entered into a meditative trance. He attuned his awareness to Mara, however, so that he would know when she stopped sleeping.


	3. Chapter II

Jacen came out of his healing trance far more gently than he did in his previous few awakening. Time always seemed to be moving in slow motion when one came out of a lengthy healing trance, or meditation session. Like leaving hyperspace and returning realspace; time slowed and returned to a normal rate of progression. As he unfurled his legs from their cross-legged position he used the force to get an impression of his surroundings. He did this habitually, and without conscious thought.

_Jacen came out of meditation, exhaling in relief. He hated the mandatory sessions. He looked forward to traipsing about Yavin IVs underbrush with Jaina, Zekk, and Tenel Ka now that his required training classes were completed for the day. Maybe he could tame another wild animal to add to his ever growing zoo_. _It was one of the best parts about Yavin IV. All those exotic animals…_

_As he rose to his feet he felt the tell-tale tingling sensation that he always got when danger was near. He reached for his lightsaber only to find his hands grasping at air. The force was veritably screaming at him now. He rolled out of the way just as two lightsaber blades cleaved the air were he had just stood. Jacen stopped his roll and came to a crouching combat stance, meeting his opponent head on._

_Anakin stood there grinning. "You can roll around all you want, but your defeat is intevitable Jedi poodoo."_

_Jacen did his best to assume a serious expression at the sight of his younger brother standing there with two lightsabers, trying to look menacing. Anakin had only just been allowed to construct one of his own and, with typical mechanical genius, had done so in record time. Jacen was a bit perturbed that Anakin had disarmed him while he was meditating, without noticing at all. "I think you mean 'inevitable', Anakin." his voice assumed a less chiding and more resolute tone as he fell into his role. "A Jedi does not need a weapon to defeat a filthy dark sider!" _

_It turned out that he did…_

Jacen blinked. _Kriff_, he was waxing nostalgic. He wiped the stupid grin off his own face at the memory of his brother's ambushes. Normally, he'd emerge the victor, much to his brother's chagrin. Strangely, for all his pragmatism and hands-on ways, Anakin was never really better when it came to lightsaber combat. _Better in every other way, _Jacen thought with a grimace, _Anakin was the problem solver, the one who should have lived. He would've known how to deal with this._

Jacen realized that he'd been standingunmoving in the room for some time. He turned to find Mara looking at him.

"Still here, are you?" Mara asked, tilting her head a little. "Didn't they assign you any quarters? I'll have to rebuke the Captain, when next he pays us a visit."

Jacen smiled a little. Mara still sounded downtrodden and distraught, but a joke was a good sign. "I'm afraid that you'll find he hasn't been lax in his duties at all. I just enjoy your company too much." He approached her bed, with caution. "Would you like me to call the medical droid? Have it bring you any food?"

Mara shook her head, but he sensed the tiniest bit of amusement from her. "You do realize that there's a button right here," she pointed at a control panel connected to the bed, "for precisely that sort of thing."

Jacen grinned a little wider. "Come on, you know you love ordering junior Jedi around."

Mara's face took on an inquisitive expression. "Are you one then?"

"Unless I've been promoted or you've been demoted—" Jacen began.

"Likely, if Kenth Hamner becomes the new Grand Master, at least in my case," Mara stated, interrupting Jacen. "But that's not what I meant, and you know it. And for the record, the reason they put chairs next to medbay beds is so you don't have to stand there, looming over vulnerable patients."

Jacen took a seat, and sighed. He addressed her real question, nonetheless. "Of course I'm still a Jedi. If I hadn't wanted to be a Jedi any longer, I would have taken the very available out Luke supplied people like Tenel-Ka with."

Jacen held his breath in anticipation. He didn't know how Mara would react to her dead husband's name. When Mara nodded, and didn't break out in tears, he inhaled deeply.

"Isn't she your friend?" She asked. Jacen sensed an unspoken question.

"I can't quite qualify what we _had_." He placed subtle emphasis on the past tense.

Mara gave a half smile. It was the most he'd gotten out of her since _it_ had happened. He was surprised how much it relieved him to see such a little thing appear on her face. "Those are fun, sometimes."

"Those?" he asked stupidly.

"Confusing relationships," she explained, smiling genuinely now.

"Your words, not mine," Jacen said, pretending to be defensive. Her good mood, superficial though it was, was infectious.

"I suppose leaving for five years can put a halt to things," Mara added.

"You do remember Danni Quee," Jacen interjected pointedly. He was worrying that Mara was getting a little to close to his secret affair with Tenel Ka. He wanted to redirect the conversation somewhere else. "I thought her and I had some chemistry when we all went on that lovely trip into the unknown regions. I certainly wasn't pursuing anything with Tenel Ka then. I'm no philanderer," he added, with exaggerated shock.

Mara looked up at the ceiling, momentarily. "Wartime romance is doomed from the get go."

Jacen scoffed. "That's not the advice you gave me, once upon a time."

Mara chuckled. "You remember that?"

"Of course," he stated confusedly. "I was subjected to lengthy torture, not a memory wipe."

Mara nodded. "Right… I suppose the conversation was—"

"Awkward," Jacen supplied.

"I was going to say memorable, but that works."

_Jacen found her in the mess hall. The interim Jedi base's mess hall was small, but everyone had to make sacrifices due to the Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen breathed in, trying to gather courage. He approached her table and sat down opposite her, without waiting for permission. Mara raised her eyebrow in an unspoken question._

"_Aunt Mara…" he began._

"_Nephew Jacen…" she responded, mimicking him._

_Jacen began to look around the room, nervously. Mara must have thought something was wrong, after a few moments passed, because she grasped his hand. "Are you alright?" she asked. _

"_?" Jacen blurted out._

"_Excuse me?" Mara asked, and he sensed her curiosity mounting. "Jacen what's going on?"_

_Jacen exhaled slowly. "How do I get an older woman interested in me?"_

_Mara chuckled. "I must know because I'm old?"_

"_No!" Jacen held his hands in front of him defensively. "Just a woman and… well I don't want to have this conversation with my mother. You were—"_

"…_The next best choice?" Mara supplied with a grin._

"_Yes. No!" He didn't know if she was making fun of him or just being mean. _

_Mara laughed. "Alright, I'll stop. What woman?"_

"_How's that relevant?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion._

_She shook her head, the smile still not leaving her lips. "Trained as a spy, always a spy…" she paused, and Jacen sensed her thinking a mile a minute. "So this woman of yours, is she smart?" _

_Jacen looked almost insulted. "I'm not that shallow. Of course she's smart . . . and beautiful. I really like her!" He stated intently, though he felt stupid about his outspokenness. _

"_Right," Mara stifled her grin with what looked to be hard concentration. "So what exactly do you want me to help you with?"_

"_How do I get her to like me?" Jacen stated, frustrated._

_Mara eyes drifted to the back of the mess hall, and Jacen kept quiet, letting her think. "Make her realize that you're not a child," she said, finally. "The one good thing about war is that it matures people who aren't and sadly that means children are robbed of innocence. You're not a child anymore, Jacen."_

"_Really?" he sounded enthusiastic. "I mean, I don't feel like a child but I didn't realize that the adults thought that way too…"_

_Mara smiled crookedly. "Oh yes, the older members of the family recently convened the Evil Overlord Council of Adults and with much reluctance we decided to have you inducted to the circle." She steepled her fingers and lowered her voice to a menacing tone. "Welcome to adulthood, Jacen. You may now use children to do menial tasks."_

_Jacen chuckled. "You do evil mastermind quite well. But," he paused, "aside from making her realize I'm a mature young man, or what not, is there anything else?" _

"_Women usually like the whole knight in shining armor thing." Mara added. "If you combine Jedi mystique, with maturity, and your natural good looks you should be fine." _

_Jacen smiled happily. "You think I'm good looking?"_

"_Well yes . . . of course." Mara looked almost embarrassed. _

_Jacen stood up excitedly, his confidence having obviously been tripled. He kissed Mara on the cheek, and left the mess hall with a bounce in his step. He never looked back to see Mara touching her cheek, and looking slightly out-of-sorts by the exchange._

Jacen smiled at the memory. Mara seemed amused herself. "Nothing ever happened," he supplied, with a shrug, referring to Danni Quee and himself.

"Sometimes paths diverge too far to ever reunite," she explained, wisely.

Jacen nodded in agreement. "Yes, Master Yoda." His voice was solemn.

She slapped his arm playfully.

Jacen fell silent, and resumed pondering the heavier matters that had been dispelled by their light-hearted conversation. He was dimly aware of Mara propping herself on the two pillows she had been given and using the control panel on her bed to order food. A few moments later a service droid entered the room.

The 3PO series droid approached the bed and bowed slightly. "How may I be of assistance, Master Jedi?"

"I'd like some breakfast, please." Mara said.

"Do you have any particular desires?" The droid queried.

Jacen saw his aunt shake her head. "No, whatever is available is fine."

Jacen cleared his throat. "I'd like a caf, with some synthmilk." The exhaustion that he was feeling was somehow not entirely possible to dispel via the force. Artificial remedies weren't something he was above employing, should the situation call for it.

The droid turned his attention to Jacen. "I'm sorry, Jedi Solo, but you don't seem to be registered as a patient."

Jacen looked at Mara pleadingly.

"What my nephew meant to say, is that _I_ would like a caf, with synthmilk." Mara told the droid, taking the hint in stride.

"I don't know if that's advised, given your treatments," the droid replied.

Mara rolled her eyes. "A Jedi's metabolism can overcome such minor inconveniences," she told the droid. It wasn't really a lie.

"As you wish, Master Jade-Skywalker," the droid said, finally submitting to her wish.

It left in typical slow fashion. Protocol droids, even newer models, had a proclivity to move very slowly, in order to put sentients at ease.

"The things you gotta do to get a good caf…" Jacen said in a mock-world weary tone.

Quiet descended on the room. Jacen used the force to subtly read his aunt, being very careful not to alert her. The overarching emotions she emanated were still sorrow and despair, but not to a suffocating degree. He was relieved. It annoyed him that they hadn't reached Coruscant yet, but hyperspace routes in the Unknown Regions weren't well mapped out. As such, they had to string several jumps together to make it to their destination. The only good part about it was that it allowed Mara some time to recover from the initial shock. He didn't know exactly why—aside from the obvious reasons—but he felt that she had an important role to play in the weeks and months to come.

The doors to the room slid open again. The service droid reentered the room, carrying a tray with Mara's food. He clanked towards her, and placed the tray over Mara's bed. A calibrated repulsor unit attached to the bed automatically registered the tray, causing it to float over the bed at an altitude only slightly higher than a normal humanoid species legs' width. Mara thanked him, and after the droid had given some instructions and a chiding remark about the caf, it excused itself and left.

Mara handed Jacen his caf and started eating methodically. She did most things in a very precise manner, but Jacen had always found her eating to be especially exact. It was something she had in common with his mother. They had both been taught the graces of polite company, something that had been attempted with the Solo children, but to little avail. The Solo gene, courtesy of their maverick father, was not easily cultivated. In Mara and Leia's case, however, high galactic societal graces weren't merely asked for, they'd been demanded. Leia had required it for her political grooming, while Mara needed it because her duties as Emperor's Hand required it. Jacen, no longer puerile but purely logical, rebuked his young self mentally. He envied his mother and Mara's knowledge of high society graces, which they employed as though they were second nature.

Jacen dismissed these thoughts with a mental wave of his hand, and concentrated on just drinking his caf while trying to decide if he should use flow-walking to find out who would become grand master, if anyone. It was risky, and perhaps unethical, but these value judgments put in place by ancient doctrines, long obsolete by the changing of the times, interested him very little. The only thing that stopped him from doing it, was the concern he felt when trying to determine whether or not it would be a certainty, or merely a possible future. He was in relative proximity of the actual event, so the chances of anything derailing the future was more minimal, but not wholly unlikely. Jacen still wasn't sure that the future shown by flow-walking was one of many possibilities, or the most likely. He operated on the assumption that it was the latter. _Maybe I should try and fix the vote, so the most useful—_

"Jacen, what are you doing?" Mara asked.

He'd not realized she'd finished eating. "What do you mean?" He asked defensively, before realizing there was no way she could've known what he was thinking. His shields were firmly in place and he wasn't thinking about anything with any strong emotions.

"I mean here, in my room?" Mara clarified.

He rose, and placed the emptied cup on the tray. "I'm just trying to be here for you, I guess," he said, returning to his chair.

He sensed gratitude from her, but also trepidation. "That's sweet Jacen but a little out of character."

Jacen did his best to look crestfallen. "How so?" he asked.

Mara turned her head to look at him. "You're no nonsense Jacen now," she extrapolated. "Since you've come back you've kept your own counsel and mostly acted according to your own views." Mara took a breath. "I get why you came earlier." Her voice cracked momentarily. "You wanted to keep me from doing anything foolish," she resumed, the sound of her voice returning to normal. "But now, I don't know what you're doing here, anymore."

"We are on the same ship, you know." Jacen pointed out.

Mara was still looking at him, and he could tell by the way her eyes narrowed that she wasn't in the mood for equivocation.

"I'll be out of your hair when we get to Coruscant," he intoned, in a soothing tone.

Mara shook her head slightly, as though disappointed. "You still haven't answered my question. Is this how it's going to be with you from now on?"

Jacen's jaw set and he felt two sides warring inside him. A part of him wanted to tell Mara all he'd seen, and the other wanted to lie, deflect, and obscure until she believed him. He just didn't know what the right choice was.


	4. Chapter III

Jacen sat in silence, wrestling with his inmost self. Mara let him do so in peace and called the droid back to the room, via the remote. Jacen weighed his two options. On the one hand, telling her could help, because… well he didn't even know if the dark man on the throne still existed. But if he did, that meant it could be anyone. And it was still his responsibility to unite the galaxy by whatever means necessary, and stop the tattooed man from ascending the throne. He'd thought it would require him to become hated, and universally feared, and finally destroyed, but now perhaps another solution was necessary. He'd become increasingly certain over the last few hours that his best option was to rise to the highest political office and throw his every resource at Abeloth and the dark man; at least so long as the future was unchanged by Luke's death. He'd find out once he was at full strength, and on Coruscant. The force had given him the responsibility by granting him this knowledge. Mara herself wasn't dark by any stretch, but she understood the need for darker actions when the danger merited it. There was a chance she'd understand the need for his chosen course of action.

The droid came into the room and carried the tray off. Jacen paid it no heed. He sensed Mara's mounting impatience as he continued his silent deliberations. She changed her position on the bed and laid down sideways, in order to look at him. He thought it a foolish design choice, on part of the engineers who'd designed the vessel, to make the chair he was sitting on unmovable.

Jacen shook his head at himself, partly because of indecisiveness, and partly because of the way he was leaning, choice wise, in regards to his two options. He decided he'd best speak up before he lost the will to.

"I visited a place on my sojourn," he began. "A place deep within the Maw. I found an ancient construct. And I'm not talking Exar Kun ancient. I'm talking really, really old." Mara chuckled softly. Jacen looked at her, confused. "What's amusing about that?"

Mara smiled, "Nothing. It's just the way you said it. You sounded exactly like your father. Not the "what's amusing" part, but the "I'm talking…" et cetera. It was just so much more smuggler than coruscanti," she explained. "In stark contrast to your usual correctness . . . I'm sorry, do continue."

Jacen didn't quite know what to say, so he did as she bid. "As I was saying, this place had an antiquated, dare I say archaic appearance. Its design was alien, insofar as my extensive experience goes. Better?" he looked to her, pretending to require approval.

"Yes, Professor Solo," she said, her tone serious.

Jacen laughed. "The place was called Sinkhole Station. It was similar in appearance to Centerpoint, but a lot smaller. There are many theories that say the Celestials constructed the Maw, and Sinkhole's presence inside the cluster all but proves that particular hypothesis," Jacen mused. "More importantly, at least to us, was what I found inside the relic."

Mara was listening intently now.

"On my journeys I've seen some strange places. But what I found on Sinkhole Station was beyond bizarre. A group of emaciated force sensitives lived there; practicing some strange rituals. But regardless of my opinion of them, which was pretty low, the place itself was fantastic." Jacen gathered his thoughts and, to his amusement, felt an impatient prod from Mara through the force. Her interest was a good sign. "They called it _'going beyond the shadows'_. It's a dramatic way to put it, but apt. You basically left behind your physical form and entered into a surreal world. I wouldn't go so far as to call it the realm of the dead, but it had a definite ephemeral element." He inflected his voice with irony at that, deciding not to dwell on the matter of dead apparitions any further.

He paused, waiting to see if Mara would ask any questions. When she did not, he resumed his tale. "In this place, there is a focal point of force energy called the Pool of Knowledge. According to the Mind Walkers, it shows all that has been and all that will be and should one bathe in it, one would be granted that knowledge. Considering the sheer weight of force energy that was there, and how it was concentrated to an exponential density at the Pool, there's a good chance they were telling the truth."

Mara's eyes widened in disbelief. "But that was a lie right? Did you bathe in it?" she asked, hurriedly.

"I don't know if they were misleading me but I wasn't about to find out. I _did, _however, look into the Pool," he confessed. "I saw a throne. I know it was the Throne of Balance. The pool probably imparted the name. Who I saw on it is more pertinent, however." He took a breath, unsure how to break it to her.

Mara gave him a concerned look. "Whom did you see?" she blurted, worriedly. "Yourself?"

Jacen guffawed. "Thanks for that . . . lovely conclusion to jump straight to."

Mara wasn't remotely amused. "Well was it?"

"No!" Jacen retorted, suddenly angry at her insulting assumptions. "I saw Uncle _Luke_. And then I saw a tattooed man. Then I saw myself. And then it cycled through the three of us again. The impression of the first person I saw was distinctly Skywalker, however."

Mara looked thunderstruck. "That can't be right." She sat up straight, pushing her legs over the edge of the bed. She pulled the covers back over her, as she settled into her new position. "Luke would never . . . Luke has never craved power," she continued. Her voice became urgent. "But the future is always in motion, right?" she asked, sounding almost desperate.

"If the future is always in motion, and I saw _that _as a possible future, that means Luke falling to the dark side is . . . was, possible." Jacen explained patiently.

"Spare me the pseudo-syllogism," Mara explained. "Perhaps you were deceived."

Jacen was starting to get angry at her, what he felt to be, naiveté. It was out-of-character for her to behave in this irrational manner. "So you're saying that if a man had walked up to Luke and presented him with the massacred corpses of yourself and Ben, Luke would not have struck him down in rage and potentially fallen to the dark side?"

"That scenario is so unlikely and tasteless, that I'm not even going to dignify it with a response. What I _am _saying is this: even if that strange place showed an exact picture of the future, which I'm not sure about, it doesn't mean that it would happen—. Well Luke is," he saw her eyes start to well up again, "dead. Or maybe he isn't? Maybe this means he could still be alive?" Mara's tendency to grasp at straws was an entirely new and undesirable trait, Jacen mused.

"So he can become a dark ruler of the galaxy?" Jacen asked, frowning. "You'd accept that if it meant he'd still be alive?"

Jacen felt her desire to slap him. "Don't you _dare _judge me!" she yelled. "You don't know what it's like!"

Jacen eyes flashed angrily. "You keep saying that! What do you mean? That I don't know the pain of losing someone you love? I watched Anakin die!"

If Mara was impressed in any way by his anger, she didn't show it, though her voice became less harsh at the mention of Anakin's name. "It's none of your business!" she said insistently.

"You're making it my business by repeatedly mentioning it," he countered.

Tears began to roll down Mara's face, and his anger almost instantly turned to sympathy and compassion. He stood and extended his hand towards her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, twisting away from him. She winced, as the movement put pressure on her perforated kidney. Jacen flinched back at her pain, due to his highly attuned empathy, and just stood there. The sensation of pain didn't bother him in the slightest when it was his own, but this was different. His empathy allowed—no, forced him to feel the pain as Mara perceived it.

Mara's force aura calmed down and went so far as to feel subdued. "_He _validated me…" she said after several seconds of silence, so quiet it was almost a whisper. She lowered her head and looked at the ground. "He gave me a home. He made me feel like I belonged."

Jacen was profoundly struck by her vulnerability. He had the distinct impression that he was hearing something that no one else had ever heard; like Mara was letting him see into her soul. He took two quick steps towards her and dropped to his knees and took her hands in his. This time she did not withdraw from the contact. Her head was still bent but from his position he could look into her eyes. "You've validated yourself by your actions and the inspiration you embody. You've shown the people of the galaxy that even someone as close to the Emperor as his Hand could be a force for good. And you will always have a home. You have a son, a family. The Jedi Temple is a second home. And you have Jaina, and my parents . . . and you have _me_," his voice was kind and loving. He spoke from the heart, and the passion he felt almost scared him.

Mara looked at him with wet eyes. She squeezed his hand in gratitude. "I know Jacen," she admitted. She smiled weakly, her expression almost sheepish. "Force, the way I'm behaving is embarrassing. I'm not used to being weak like this."

Jacen smiled, returning the squeeze of her hand. "I know." He lifted himself to his feet and sat back down. "I'm sorry for bringing such a dark image to your mind, regarding Uncle Luke. But I thought you should know."

Mara nodded solemnly. "But there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yes there is," he didn't deny it. "When I saw the future I knew what I had to do." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I knew I had to prevent Luke or the tattooed Sith from becoming a new emperor."

Mara looked at him intently, her brow furrowing as she digested his words. Suddenly her force aura went from subdued to anxious. Jacen's danger sense flared. Mara ripped her right hand out of his grip. Jacen's eyes widened, when in the very next moment he saw her lightsaber in her hand, the ignited blade of which was only centimeters from his neck. "Did you send Luke to his death?" her voice was steely.

Jacen's mind was racing. "What? Have you lost your mind?"

Mara's left hand gripped him tighter and her saber twitched next to his throat. Her glare made it clear she wasn't messing around. "Lower the shields around your mind and answer the question," she ordered.

Jacen was seriously considering using the force against her. He'd probably be able to overpower her, but he wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to decapitate him beforehand. He narrowed his eyes and felt anger rising inside him, but he did as she asked. "I did _not_ send Luke to his death nor would I ever try and kill him," he replied.

Mara must have sensed his honesty through the force and exhaled in relief, lowering her saber. "I'm sorry but I had to be sure," she said apologetically.

Jacen waited until she extinguished her lightsaber and instantly brought his power to bear on her. The full weight of Jacen's force power flared up and pressed down on her and she went from feeling relief to surprise. Jacen felt Mara trying to raise her arm but he didn't release his hold. She looked at him, not fearfully, but confused.

"I'm not just going to accept a chain of apologies Mara," he hissed. "And I'm getting seriously annoyed at your outrageous accusations."

"Let go of me, Jacen," Mara commanded, her voice calm.

Jacen rose to his feet, and used the force to push her back onto the bed. "First, let me show you something." He released his hold on her enough so that she could use the force again. "Ask me something that you know the answer to."

Mara frowned. "I'm not going to play games with you." He felt her straining against his hold, with the force and her physical strength. "Let me go, Jacen!" her command was more insistent now.

"Ask me something that you know the answer to and try to pick up on any deception." He commanded again, not letting his hold on her loosen.

Mara exhaled in frustration. "Fine! How old are you?" she asked, her voice furious.

"Forty-two," he responded grinning. It was an obvious lie.

Mara looked shocked. "I can sense honesty, and your shields are clearly lowered... but that's a glaring lie."

Jacen nodded. "Exactly."

"So you did kill Luke!" she all but screamed.

"No, by all the nine Corellian Hells," Jacen yelled back. "I'm showing you that just because I said something and you sensed honesty through the force doesn't mean it's true. _You_ of all people should know that, considering who you once served. You _should _trust me because of who _I _am."

Mara scoffed. "That's the problem with you now Jacen. You can't be an enigma and expect trust simultaneously."

"And I'm trying to open up, here and now, but you're making it _really _hard," he growled.

"Fine, but only on even footing," she demanded. "Let go of me, Jacen. I mean it."

He did. Mara immediately sat up. She didn't move towards him any further, but she kept her lightsaber in hand. On top of that, she still radiated anger and mistrust in the force. For now, she was listening, however, and Jacen resolved to make the best of it.

"There was something else on Sinkhole Station. The Mind Walkers called her the lady in the mists." Jacen shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't even know for sure whether she was female, but what I do know is that she's called Abeloth and she's more powerful than anything I've ever encountered." Jacen explained. "So if you don't believe that I would _not_ send my Uncle to his death to prevent a bad future, you _can_ believe me when I say that his death is the last thing I would want because I believe he was the only one powerful enough to defeat Abeloth."

Mara sat silent, merely listening, though he sensed her acceptance of his words. He wasn't certain if that meant she merely acknowledged them or considered them true. "How were you going to try and stop the future from occurring?" she finally queried.

"By becoming a political and militant liability in the eyes of every political power in the galaxy," Jacen explained, dead serious.

Mara cocked an eyebrow, skeptically. When he just looked at her seriously, with empty eyes, she started shaking her head. "Oh _kriff,_ you're serious, aren't you. How would you have accomplished this tall order, and how would it have made things better?"

Jacen leaned against the wall. "I would have used deception and manipulation to gain political power and force the galaxy to unite in order to destroy me." It was insane, he knew. But he also knew in his heart of hearts that it would have worked.

Mara stared at him evenly for a moment. Suddenly she burst into laughter. "You're mad."

Jacen blinked. "It does sound crazy, I admit." Her amusement was probably only skin deep. "But I _know_ it would have worked. All I have to do is chose and act. And I chose the galaxy before myself."

Mara's pity was not something he wanted from her, and sensing just that angered him. "To do what you're proposing you'd have to do some really bad things. There's no way to make the entire galaxy angry at you to the degree you're describing without doing some terrible things." Mara shook her head. "At least you won't have to play self-sacrificing saint now that Luke's dead. It's an awful thing to say but maybe something good can come of this."

Jacen started to pace back and forth in the center of the room. Mara followed his movements but waited for him to say something. "I have a feeling it's not that simple," he postulated. "Say what you will about Sinkhole Station, but the force nexus there made any other I've visited seem miniscule. A glimpse into the future via the Pool of Knowledge may be more than just a possible one. I'm not sure. But it's likely that the glimpse I was granted is "written in stone" so to speak."

Mara seemed increasingly distraught by his words. "What about this Abeloth. If she's so powerful and malevolent, why hasn't she attacked us?"

Jacen stopped and turned to face her. "Good question. That's what I asked myself too."

"And?" she asked impatiently.

"I think the Celestials didn't build the Maw cluster to keep people out, but to keep something contained. And that something is her." Jacen stated matter-of-factly.

"You really think she's that old?" Mara said, skeptical.

"I do," he affirmed. "But the station's integrity is weakening. I could tell . . . when I was there. Within a decade she'll be free."

Jacen walked back over to her, staying out of lightsaber reach and sat back down. He felt no overt threat from her, but he wasn't going to take any chances. The things he was intending to do were actions that, strictly speaking, invited . . . no, demanded Jedi reprisal. He'd only told Mara because he honestly assumed she would be more understanding. It surprised him, how orthodox her response was. He didn't quite know how to extricate himself from this situation, should she remain unconvinced. Short of attacking her, he couldn't think of any way to keep her from trying to stop him or warn others. It bothered him that he'd let it come this far, but he was too deep to back out now. It was all or nothing. He scolded himself silently, for opening up in the first place.

"So what _do_ you "plan" on doing about her?" Mara asked, her inflection of the word plan clearly showing her appreciation for his other plan.

Jacen took a deep breath, bracing himself. "I'd train Ben to deal with her. Teach him all I know, which is a great deal. Within five years I could have him ready."

Mara shot to her feet, her lightsaber in her hand, disregarding the fact that she was clothed in nothing but a loose-fitting jumpsuit designed for sleeping. She didn't move to attack him yet, but the move put Jacen on his guard, his senses on high alert. "Ben is ten years old Jacen! Have you completely lost your mind?"

Jacen knew it was a lot to put on her. He felt compassion for her, but the galaxy was more important than any one person, even if that one person was someone he loved. "It's the only way, Mara. If you have a better idea, by all means, tell me."

Mara glared at him. "Well first off, you don't even know how Luke's death changed the future. You're just assuming that it didn't. Secondly, I don't know why you think it's permissible to destroy yourself, or whatever you're planning now, and possibly Ben in order to prevent an _uncertain _doom." Jacen opened his mouth but she raised her hand, silencing him. "Before you reiterate anything about pools of clairvoyance or what not, let me remind you, that, by your own words, there was a malevolent being of immense power on that very station—"

"I _think_ she was on the station, because she was in the same _Beyond the Shadows _realm that was accessed via the station. All I know _for sure _is that she's somewhere in the Maw." He explained, stopping her.

Mara looked annoyed. "Thanks for that relevant interruption. As I was saying, that being was there with you, wherever _there_ was, and she could have warped your perception so as to make you see something that wasn't real."

Jacen thought about it for a moment. It was possible, but he was pretty sure he was too powerful and strong willed to influence without some side effects being felt or manifesting themselves. "I doubt it."

"You're certainty in yourself, and your own power is alarming," she warned. "Not even Luke was this sure of himself. I'm just sorry I didn't see it before. You've become downright dangerous. Did you know that Palpatine," Jacen rolled his eyes at the mention of the emperor's name, finding the imminent comparison ludicrous, "used to talk about an impending invasion of untold magnitude, possibly from outside the galaxy? The '_far-outsiders'_ he'd call them. He'd tell me that they were the reason he wanted to militarize the galaxy."

Jacen smiled, self-satisfied. "And he was right."

Mara nodded. "And _if _that was the primary reason for his assumption of control, which I doubt, it undoubtedly declined in the hierarchy of motivating factors the more he fell in love with power."

"You're reaching," Jacen retorted, bemusedly.

"Am I?" she shook her head. "You can't even be reasoned with anymore, can you?"

Jacen didn't know how to respond at first. Her reaction was something he had considered but he'd expected, when he was weighing his options earlier, she would behave more rationally. It's not like he was going to corrupt Ben, merely teach him all he knew. It was Jacen who would bear the brunt of the negative factors that would have resulted from the plan he'd denoted. It would have been himself that he would ruin, both inherently _and_ in the consideration of posterity.

"You're rebuttal is fallacious," he replied. "You're not reasoning, you're just desperate… You're afraid for Ben and that love for your son won't allow you to believe that I could be right, because it would mean you'd stand the risk of losing your son."

"Bastard!" she spat. "It's not just Ben you piece of poodoo. You're so full of yourself that you can't even see it, can you? I love you too, Jacen. I don't want to see you die, or anyone I care about for that matter. What you're planning is going to end in tragedy. Especially for yourself," she growled, but he sensed her profound sadness.

Jacen was caught off guard by her words. He had, in fact, believed that she was so blinded by her fear for her son that she wasn't aware of how much worse _his_ own fate would be. But she obviously wasn't. He sensed her very real concern for her nephew. It touched him, but it was actually an added problem. If she felt this strongly for her son _and_ her nephew, there was simply no way to get out of this room, without assuring that she wouldn't try and derail his course of action. He regretted the need for it, but he'd have to do what was necessary.

"I'm sorry, Mara." He stated, with deep regret.

She laughed; a humorless grating laughter that was bereft of any genuine elation. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

Jacen met her glare, with a doleful gaze. "No, but I am going to have to subdue you. And then mind rub you."

"What if I screamed for help?" She asked, in a slightly superior way, betraying her assumption that Jacen never even considered that possibility.

"You're too much Luke's little Jedi," he said mockingly, rising to his feet. "You wouldn't do that."

Mara took her preferred on guard position, holding her lightsaber vertically, to the side, while standing sideways. It was the most standard opening stance, but also one of the most effective. She was no doubt one of very few people who could make the stance look dangerous while wearing nothing but a sleeping gown. "Today isn't my day for typical behavior, you know."

Jacen smiled grimly. "Just because I'd memory rub you," he said, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, and taking the Juyo opening stance, "doesn't mean I'd grant that same consideration to others."

"My Gods, you're far gone." Mara said, distraught.

Jacen waited for her to make the first move. He was determined not to harm her, but although he'd been able to heal himself faster than the bacta had worked its magic on her kidney, he was not at top form. He was reasonably certain he was a better duelist and he knew his force powers dwarfed hers. Finally, their comparative states of injury also gave him an advantage. After several seconds passed with her unmoving, a lit lightsaber in her hand, simply staring at him, he decided that there wasn't much time to waste. He moved towards her in a straight line, the close confines of the room making it impossible to close the distance in a circular approach or a force assisted leap, which was his preferred method.

The moment he got within striking distance she surprised him by reversing her grip and cutting at his legs. The move nearly cost him two limbs. He barely managed to jump above the blades trajectory. He bared his teeth in a smile. "Not taking prisoners are we?"

He danced back away from her, and waited for a follow-up. She didn't disappoint and followed his retreat, slashing high this time. He got his blade between his torso and her blow, parrying. Mara remained unperturbed and feinted at his legs again, changing directions fluidly. Her feint transitioned into a cutting blow vectoring towards his left. Jacen blocked again, though with less efficacy, and had to take another step back. He was almost up against the wall now. Although she was coming at him with lethal force, he was still unwilling to return the favor. The lack of offense was taking its toll and he was forced to switch to Soresu, bringing the hilt closer to his body; a move designed to fortify his defense. He needed to wear her down.

Mara was relentless. Although in obvious physical pain, she was attacking rapidly and gracefully. Jacen jumped up and over her bed to avoid another blow directed at his neck. She didn't make an effort to do the same but merely took a step back as Jacen used the force to dash into the center of the room. Mara didn't immediately resume the attack, probably expecting him to go on the offensive for a change.

He did, but not with the saber. Instead he ripped a compartmental container off the wall and threw it at her. She didn't try to block it with a force shove of her own, instead, casually, cutting it out of the air with her lightsaber. Jacen took this chance to grab her in a force hold and lift her off her feet, taking advantage of her momentary distraction. The move did catch her off-guard, made evident by the ease with which Jacen tore through her shields. He pushed her against the wall, being careful not to hurt her. Her force powers almost immediately started to struggle against his grip. Jacen maintained the hold with some effort. As he felt her fighting him, he became uncertain about approaching her and trying to memory-rub her. He needed her to be more helpless or he might lose more than a limb.

He extinguished the blade of his saber and reattached it to his belt. If the move alarmed Mara, she didn't show it. She continued to alternate between trying to break his hold on her and hurling objects at him from different directions. Jacen deflected one of her missiles and used an attack of his own. With Mara's defenses weakened he employed one of his more unique abilities. He sent an electrical pulse at her spine. The attack was not something Mara could have anticipated, considering her ignorance of its existence. She slumped in his force grip, her face betraying her surprise and anger. Jacen floated her gently back to the bed. He could feel defiance rolling off her in waves. He laid her on her stomach and moved up next to her and placed his hands on the back of her head.

Out of nowhere, it struck him how similar her hair was to Tenel Ka's, though the shimmer of her hair was perhaps even more vibrant. Not a strand of gray to be found. He wondered if Mara dyed her hair, though he dismissed the possibility; something outlandish like imperial genetic treatments was more likely than that. Mara wasn't vain and he couldn't see her dying her hair for the sake of beauty. Tenel Ka was a member of a superficial society of aesthetically obsessed misandrics. She would probably dye her hair when she was older… He suddenly felt guilt at the comparison. Mara, in her paralyzed state, was laying there anxiously anticipating him doing something. She no doubt was simply assuming the memory rub took a lot of time to work, her anger at him mounting at her helpless state. Thank the force she didn't know he was standing there comparing her hair to his lovers'.

He gathered the force inside him, and tore into her mind. This was never pleasant, and painful if the subject was conscious, as Mara was. It couldn't be helped, however. He went through her short-term memory and blanked the synaptic storage and the data already stored inside her neurons. He felt her fury at the violation. Towards the end of the process, as he started to erase her most recent memories the anger turned to outright hate. He regretted the need for the action, but what he had to do couldn't be helped. He concluded the wipe by placing her in a deep state of sleep.

He straightened and stood over her sleeping form for several moments. With a mental shake of his head he dismissed the guilt that was petrifying him in place. After removing any obvious signs of their fight from the room, he left; but not before glancing back at Mara one last time. He sighed, turned, and left the room behind, feeling like a criminal fleeing the scene of a crime.


	5. Chapter IV

Jacen was on his way to the hangar. The frigate they'd been on since their departure of Killik Space and the greater Unknown Regions had finally reached Coruscant. He'd been standing at a viewport when the ship had dropped out of hyperspace. The glistening, silver planet stretched out before him. Jacen wasn't prone to nostalgia and it would be difficult for him to call any one planet his home. But he had a certain connection with the planet. The presence of the worldbrain on the world, the many years he'd spent at the Imperial Palace during his childhood, and the Jedi Temple being situated on the planet combined to make Coruscant the closest thing he had to a home.

As the ship approached the planet, it struck him, as it sometimes did, that there was no way he would ever be able to see it all. When one was on the ground, the city did feel as though it was one singular entity, but that was misleading. While Coruscant was both the planet and the city, the segmented levels and various districts, segregated the planet into many layers and partitions. And in order to see them all one would have to devote almost a lifetime to the task. During his forced stay on the world, while it was being vongformed, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, almost a decade earlier, he'd seen some of the more unknown parts of the underbelly of the world. He briefly wondered just what secrets were buried beneath the trillions of tons of steel, permacreet, glass, and transparisteel.

He'd left those thoughts behind as he strode off to the hangar bay, however. He had gathered the few belongings he had brought with him, and packed them in a bag. Once he had removed all traces of his occupancy, he made haste in order to catch the first available shuttle to take him down to the planet. The "we're sorry for your loss" looks the soldiers had given him the day before on the bridge had partially subsided, but he still sensed most of them emanating sympathy and pity. Some even felt genuine grief of their own. He inwardly scoffed at that. They'd probably never even met Luke Skywalker. Not that Luke would have been aloof or distant if he had—in fact, quite the opposite—but Jacen found their grief somewhat absurd, considering the conspicuous lack of any personal relationship. He brushed past all these soldiers, unwilling to meet their eyes, lest they draw him into a conversation.

He entered the spacious hangar and was surprised to find Mara already somewhere in the hangar. He picked up on her force signature, even though he couldn't see her. He wasn't particularly keen on talking to her at the current juncture. He would be the first to admit that he was no expert when it came to memory-rubbing. He was reasonably certain that it had worked; in regards to her memory at least. When it came to side-effects, he was less sure. Side-effects were still preferable to straight up killing her, however, so he didn't feel too guilty; at least not anymore. He shrugged off the incapacitating train of thought. _This is not the time or place._

As he walked over towards the shuttle, the captain approached him. He granted Jacen a perfunctory nod, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Your aunt asked me to direct you to this shuttle, should you fail to arrive. Since you have, that makes my task easier. She's already waiting inside."

"She asked to see me?" Jacen asked, a little worried.

Captain Tesel shrugged, "Not in so many words, but the implication was there."

Jacen nodded and made a move to step past him. Then he came to a halt and fixed the captain with a serious look. "Has the Navy recovered my Uncle's body?"

"I am told that they have," the captain affirmed in a solemn tone. "It's being transported with all due honors to Coruscant. They say Admiral Traest Kre'fey was visibly mourning when the body was placed in a stasis chamber, aboard his flagship."

Jacen smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Captain. I relieve you from the burden of our presence now. If you ever have need of anything, don't hesitate to contact me. What little influence I have, is at your disposal." He had, almost spontaneously, decided to begin behaving more politic. The captain would ascribe his comments to gratitude, while Jacen may gain an ally in the future.

Jacen ascended the boarding ramp, and entered the shuttle. Jacen used the force to find Mara's presence. She was sitting towards the front of the vessel. Jacen walked between the arranged chairs, which were mostly vacant. Aside from the ship's quartermaster and a few marines the vessel was empty. He acknowledged their nods of recognition with one of his own, and kept walking. Mara was sitting at the very front, Jacen noted with amusement. Most of the better pilots that he knew always seemed to sit near the front of any vessel they utilized as passengers. Pilots preferred to be in control, and short of flying themselves, they would sit as close to the cockpit as possible. It gave them the illusion of control, even if it was nothing tangible.

Mara smiled at him, but Jacen wasn't sure if it was genuine or pretense. When she motioned him to sit beside her, he all but exhaled in relief. If she had been suspicious of something, or uncertain in regards to him in any way, she would have asked him to sit opposite of her, within easier striking range. Jacen did as she bid and sat down, buckling himself in.

"I slept really long." Mara pointed out, a certain tinge in her voice; perhaps skepticism.

Jacen went along with it. "I thought you could use the rest," he admitted, half-truthfully.

"I suppose I did," she agreed. "I do feel replenished."

Jacen smiled at her, turning his head to look at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "I hoped you would. It's not going to get easier for a while. There will be many events and people who will keep drenching up the pain. You won't be able to work through any grief for some time to come. I hoped to give you time to rest and gather strength."

Mara met his eyes and smiled a smile, the genuineness of which, even he couldn't doubt. "Thank you, Jacen. I'm glad you're here. You'll serve to ground me in the days to come, I think."

Jacen clasped her hand in his. "It would be my pleasure to be there for you in the days to come." He decided to divert attention from him. "I just talked to Captain Tesel about—" He fell silent, waiting to see if she would prompt him to continue.

"It is fine, Jacen. Just say your part," she said relaxing her head by returning her gaze towards the front of the ship. When she didn't withdraw her sword hand from his grasp he calmed considerably.

"I asked the Captain whether they recovered Luke's body. He affirmed that… his body is on its way to Coruscant." Jacen said, slowly, measuring his words.

Mara's force signature hardened, and he felt her emotions draw inward. "That's… good." She replied, her voice breaking slightly.

Jacen felt the engine thrumming life, and the shuttle rising up off the hangar's floor. Looking through the viewport, Jacen watched silently as they passed through the hangar bay's shield and into space. The vessel veered off towards the planet after the minimal safety distance from the frigate was achieved. The ships intercom crackled and the pilot informed them on the length of the planet fall, and their destination. Jacen was surprised to hear they'd been cleared for landing at the Jedi temple hangars. Captain Tesel or the pilot must have dropped Mara's name and perhaps his own. He stretched out his senses and searched for a presence on the planet below.

It took him a few moments, but he finally located a very subdued force signature, surrounded by many more active ones. Ben seemed to be in the Jedi Temple already. _That's good, _Jacen mused. _He needs to be with family right now. _He felt Mara's grief through the force, but when he looked over at her, her face was an impassible mask. She was pouring her grief out, now, while they were still alone, so she could be strong for her son, and in the eyes of the other Jedi, and any potential reporters, which were no doubt going to be lurking in many places on the planet below, hoping for some comments from any of Luke's immediate and extended family. Jacen withdrew his hand from Mara's and folded them in his lap, the very picture of formal relaxation.

He observed their ship passing into the atmosphere, noting several stations in orbit, some of which he recognized. The tell-tale coming and going of interplanetary traffic and shuttles around Corsucant was as busy as ever. It was striking and morosely poignant that things were "business as usual" although the most famous person in the galaxy had died. That wasn't to say that Luke hadn't left a legacy. Luke was and would, no doubt, be remembered when Jacen, Mara, and other contemporary famous people like Jedi Master Corran Horn and Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon had passed from all but the scholarly works on famous personages of the post-Imperial era. Luke had made that particular brand of impact which defied attempts at description . . . but Jacen knew what it was in the simplest and most striking terminology: he'd been 'great'.

As they passed through the last vestiges of the atmosphere, a gust of turbulence rocked the vessel. He turned his attention to Mara. "How did you get to the shuttle?"

"Are you inquiring as to my health?" Mara queried, frowning.

Jacen nodded. "Yes. Are you feeling better?"

"The medical droid intoned that I need to be careful not to stress my lower abdomen, but that I could move about, if careful." She explained methodically.

"That's good," he replied.

The pilot announced that their approach to the landing bay was about to commence. The outside view opened up the magnificent panorama of the senatorial district that housed most of the more well-known public buildings, as well as the Jedi Order's temple, which, although not public, was functioning, much to Jacen's chagrin, as an arm of the government. But then again, old habits die hard. And the Jedi Order had been performing the role of peace keeper for the Republic for over twenty thousand years, and a large part of the order was lobbying for the continuation of that role. Luke had thrown a wrench into the cog works when he relegated the high council, previously the liaison between government and order, to a secondary position. Nominally the Jedi still obeyed the source of their funding, aka the Galactic Alliance.

Jacen could see by the buildings they were passing that they would land any moment. He mentally fortified himself and put on an emotionless mask. It had become his preferred way of interacting with other Jedi. Jedi in general were highly perceptive, and via the force, could garner knowledge that was of the utmost private nature. Not necessarily because they didn't respect privacy, though some did not, but because it was almost involuntary. It wouldn't have been so much of a problem if Jacen did not have things to hide, but he did. And as such he needed to protect himself and his plans. He sensed a minutiae level of disapproval from Mara at his withdrawal but that did not stop him. Partially because the last thing he wanted to do was wipe her memory again. He doubted that it had any side effects… _Am I just telling myself that? _Jacen wondered, all at once. _Perhaps I can only sleep at night if I tell myself that Mara and Ben won't come to harm because of what I did. After all, I destroyed the mind of Tenel Ka's grandmother using a similar, but more offensive method. _

Jacen tore himself out of these irrelevant musings just as the vessel set pilot wasn't the best he'd ever flown with, but certainly not the worst if the gentle landing was any indication. Jacen rose to his feet, and helped Mara up. She nodded at him in gratitude, and followed him to the boarding ramp. The other occupants had already left the vessel, mainly because Mara and Jacen were moving at an incredibly slow pace. Jacen knew what to expect when he stepped off the shuttle, but he was still assaulted by a wave of compassion and empathy that staggered him the moment the assembled members of the order caught site of Jacen, and more specifically Mara.

Jacen withdrew into himself as he worked his way through the crowd, responding with unfelt kindness and warmth to the myriad of different well-wishers. The strangely spiritual phrases by the varying species set his teeth on edge, particularly. He did not know how to respond to them exactly, and he did not like people insinuating that their back water spirituality was, in fact, going to claim his uncle's soul or some such. After all, if all of them were right, Luke's soul would have to be split into quite a lot of fragments in order to accommodate them all. And although tolerance was practiced in the majority of the Alliance, he knew that deep down most of these spiritual adherents who said those things to him as he passed by them, believed theirs was the only true perspective and other people were fools.

Jacen was honing in on the faint signature of his cousin, attempting to penetrate the crowd. He started to move away from Mara, who was sort of passing through the clearing Jacen was making through the _'jungle' _of people. As he drew away from her, he was forced to a screeching halt when he felt her alarm through the force. He turned towards her instantly, and when he met her eye he could tell that she did not want to be left alone in this crowd. He nodded imperceptibly, and took her hand, drawing her with him.

They had almost reached Ben when Jacen was completely caught off guard by a pair of arms wrapping around him. It was his mother who had surprised him in this manner. He was shocked that she had escaped his awareness so entirely, his focus on Ben apparently blinding him to her presence. Jacen automatically returned her embrace and began to feel genuine empathy when he sensed how distraught his mother really was. Mara went on, subtlety sidestepping and disentangling herself from the mournful scene taking place between Leia and her son, and made a b-line for her own son. Leia's pain was palpable and Jacen felt his own dulled and ignored sadness spiking in response.

Leia pulled back a moment later and looked up at Jacen with tear stained eyes. "How did it happen," she asked, choking down a sob.

Jacen sniffed a bit himself. "Luke being Luke I suppose. He saved the galaxy once more," Jacen said, a little bitterly, feeling a bit of his anger return when he thought of how he'd warned Luke not to go alone. "But this time, he paid the ultimate price."

Leia's face darkened. "Don't speak about him in that way. He died doing what he believed to be right."

Jacen nodded, dejectedly. "You're right. I just wish he wasn't dead. Without Luke…" He trailed off, not wanting to worry his mother.

Leia put her hand on his cheek. "It'll be alright," she reassured him.

Only now did Jacen see his father standing beside Leia. He must have kept out of sight purposefully, being unusually considerate. But that was Han. Tactless and brash unless true tragedy struck . . . and suddenly Han could be the epitome of subtlety. It disconcerted Jacen to see even his father's eyes reddened by grief. He wasn't crying of course, but he must have earlier, in private. People sometimes forgot how close Han and Luke had been all their life. Destiny had very different plans for them, but their paths were interwoven intricately. They had become even closer when Leia and Han had married. But for some reason, true brotherhood never really developed. Perhaps this was because Luke had been so focused on reviving a mystical legacy destroyed by the emperor, combined with Han's life teaching him to keep people at arm's length. These specific aspects of the two men contributed to a measure of distance between them; they were nonetheless friends, and after Chewbacca's death perhaps even best friends, but that was the most they'd allowed between one another.

When Jacen felt his father in the force it was remarkable how seemingly absent he felt. It was reminiscent of how Han had acted, emotionally and physically, when Chewbacca had died. Perhaps Han had been more attached to Jacen's uncle than Jacen had previously assumed. Han gave his son a short but heartfelt hug. "Good to see you kid."

"You to, dad," Jacen responded.

Han shook his head. "I should have been there with him."

Jacen put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Luke was set on doing it on his own. He didn't even want to wait for Mara or myself to recuperate. He felt the need to do this alone."

"Luke always was stubborn…" Han said thoughtfully, and a little angrily.

Jacen caught site of his sister who was working her way through the crowd towards her aunt. Jacen moved to join her, his parents in tow. Mara was hugging her son fiercely. The site of the two of them kneeling on the cold hangar floor, wrapped in a tight hug, stirred even Jacen's strongly guarded emotions. Jaina walked up to Jacen and, uncharacteristically, hugged him. Since becoming a Joiner, something she had only recently been liberated from, she had lost much of her basic human social awareness. However, at this moment her old self apparently won through. Jacen returned her gesture.

"It's good you're here Jaina." He said quietly, so only she could hear.

"We . . . I am happy to be back." She responded, a bit automatically. She was obviously still wrestling with the part of her that had been submerged in the hive mind of the Killiks.

Jacen drew back and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Recover quickly. I may soon need your help."

Leaving her to mull over the cryptic statement he made his way over to Mara. Ben Skywalker must have sensed his approach for he raised his head off of his mother's shoulder and looked at Jacen with wet eyes. He pulled back from his mother, and came over to Jacen who knelt on the cold floor of the hangar bay. Ben stopped a pace from his cousin and peered up at him quizzically.

"How are you feeling?" Jacen asked his young cousin.

Ben sniffed. "Sad."

Jacen nodded in understanding and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Your father died a hero."

Mara, Jacen's parents, and Jacen's sister stood quietly by listening to the exchange. Ben looked at the floor. "He was a hero too often." Jacen projected his confusion so that Ben could sense it. "He wasn't a father enough." Ben explained.

Jacen pulled his cousin closer, and Ben reluctantly approached. "It takes a very special type of man to put the good of all before the good of those he loves the most . . . it takes the very best of men to do that. That's who your father was: all that is good and virtuous in the galaxy. Don't be angry at him. Aspire to be him one day, instead." Jacen whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Ben shook his head. "I don't want to be like him. I'd rather be selfish and happy than a tragic hero."

When Mara overheard her son say those words she audibly sobbed, but instantly chocked off the crack in her façade. Jacen grasped his cousin's shoulders more firmly, but not painfully. "He was not tragic Ben. He died with the gratitude of the Galactic Alliance. That's the opposite of tragic. It's glorious."

Ben looked at him thoughtfully. "But what about the people who knew and loved him, who are still there when he is gone?"

Jacen smiled sadly. "It's our job to remember him well and respect his memory… and if necessary, to carry on his fight."

Ben sniffled a little, at his angry visage broke a little. "But Nomi is dead right?"

Jacen shook his head sadly. "Yes she is, but there will always be threats and dangers directed at the good in the galaxy, the lawful, and the civilized."

"So what should I do?" his little cousin asked him, finally seeming more the young boy, only a decade old.

Jacen lowered his voice even more. "You have to grow up fast. Even faster than I, or even Anakin had to. I'm deeply sorry that it has to be that way, but you are the son of the most powerful Jedi who ever lived and Mara Jade, a powerful Jedi in her own right. You're the unparalleled force user of your generation. The galaxy will need you well before you reach technical adulthood. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Ben gave him what was his best impression of a serious expression, "I can do it, Jacen. And you can teach me how, right?" And with those words, Ben embraced his cousin, and finally let his tears flow. Jacen returned the embrace and said in a soothing tone: "Of course Ben, I wouldn't want it any other way."


	6. Chapter V

_Two standard months later_

Jacen watched with subdued, but unquestionable pride as Ben moved through one of the more advanced katas that were taught to initiates into lightsaber combat. They were in a practice room that had been reserved for one on one tutoring by Jacen the day before. Jacen's mind was elsewhere however, and he paid only minimal attention to his young cousin's motions, merely cataloguing them and only noticing the error several seconds after it occurred, at which point he maintained his stoic silence, choosing to reign in any criticism until after the session had ended.

What occupied him to a far greater degree was the stalled decision making process in the high council, whose inability to elect a new Grand Master was beginning to take on a distressing level. The order was in a state of transition and the majority of its members felt leaderless, and conjunctly directionless. Mara, who sat on the high council now, kept him informed of the proceedings, but it seemed that there was an inability to find any unanimity in the sessions. Kenth Hamner was reportedly lobbying for the inclusion of a Galactic Alliance government liaison who would be allowed a single vote in order to grant the government a voice in the decision.

Jacen was infuriated by this new development. He had always argued for the order's independence and Hamner's suggestion, which had only been made two days beforehand, was beyond absurd. The order's most important structure, i.e. the Jedi Temple, being upon an Alliance world, the Alliance's capital no less, was bad enough. He personally thought it would be best to maintain the temple as a meeting place for the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi order; and to relegate the Order's main activities to Ossus, leaving only a small portion of its members on Coruscant. He by no means advocated a complete rift between the Order and the Alliance, but he did believe a certain level of autonomy between the two would be conducive for improving public opinion of the Order itself and allow the order to grow along a path of its own choosing, rather than adhere to the demands of the people holding the purse strings.

He prodded Ben with the force, signaling his desire to leave. Ben extinguished his lightsaber, sweating profusely. He caught his unofficial master's eye and Jacen nodded at him, signaling his approval. Truthfully, Ben was making remarkably rapid progress and had a natural affinity for swordsmanship which, considering his lineage, was no real surprise. His progress in opening himself to the guidance of the force was progressing at a less promising rate, however.

"I'm hungry," Ben informed him, as he approached, while he clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

"I'm taking you home. Have your mother get you something." Jacen replied, tersely.

Ben looked up at him with a pleading glint in his eye. "But we'll drive by the bantha burger joint we both like."

Jacen frowned. "I like it once a week. Not every day Ben."

They began to make their way to the parking deck were Jacen had left his speeder. "What if I pay for it?" Ben asked.

"With what money?" Jacen asked, grinning.

Ben's emotional force signature shifted to one of wounded pride. "I have money."

"Did you help yourself to your mother's cred chips?" Jacen asked, still amused.

Ben now seemed aghast. "No! I sold some of my toys to another Jedi initiate."

"Why?" Jacen asked, pressing a button that would take the lift to the appropriate level where he'd lodged his speeder.

Ben looked at the floor. "I'm too old for toys now."

Jacen's distraction was dispelled by his cousin's somber tone and he granted him his full attention. "At the ripe old age of ten?"

"I need to concentrate on my lessons so I can become as powerful as dad, like you always say." Ben explained.

"I've never said that." Jacen denied vehemently.

Ben nodded. "Not like that. But it's what you mean when you say, 'concentrate Ben!' or 'you can do better Ben, I know you can' or when you sigh and shake your head like it's all hopeless and pointless."

Jacen's eyes widened in shock and he exited the lift and approached his speeder at a rapid pace. After both of them had entered the vehicle, he manipulated the controls deftly and exited the temple parking deck. "Maybe I've been too hard on you," Jacen said, after a lengthy silence.

Ben did not respond. As they passed the bantha burger place Ben had wanted to go to, Jacen decided to let the boy have his wish after all. He pulled into the fly-through, and ordered what he knew to be Ben's favorite. When he handed his cousin the bag of food, he caught the mischievous glimmer in Ben's eyes. Jacen suddenly realized, with a jerk, that he'd been played like a fiddle. He found himself laughing out loud. Handing the desired food to his clever cousin, Jacen nodded in respect. "Well played…"

Ben smiled sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed that his ploy had been caught.

The rest of the flight to Mara's apartment, to which she had recently moved along with her son passed in relative silence, if one discounted Ben's munching and Jacen's almost audible thoughts.

Several minutes later they were standing in front of the door to Mara and Ben's apartment. Mara answered the door and ushered the two inside. Mara glanced at the remainders of Ben's unhealthy meal, which the boy was still enjoying and shot Jacen a pointed look. Jacen shrugged. "Don't ask… please."

Mara cocked an eyebrow but acquiesced to Jacen's wish. "Would you like a drink?"

Jacen nodded. "I won't say no to a Corellian brandy."

Ben didn't seem to pay attention to the adults and promptly plopped down in front of the entertainment center and activated a hologame. Jacen walked over to him and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Didn't your mother ask you to sanisteam _before_ playing your game?" he asked.

Ben looked up at him, and frowned. He stood up grumbling and walked in the direction of the refresher. "Well played," he said, echoing Jacen's earlier comment.

Jacen grinned and turned to Mara who had watched the exchange silently with two glasses in hand. Jacen accepted the alcohol and sat down on the couch, chuckling. "I don't think he knows how to use that phrase."

Mara smiled, sitting down opposite of Jacen. "You're very good with him."

Jacen took a sip from his drink. "He's a good student and a smart kid. It's easy to be good with him."

Mara nodded thoughtfully staring into the liquid in her glass. "You've made it easier on him, though. Being distracted by trying to learn what the other initiates already know at his age keeps him occupied. And your guidance has allowed him to make headway."

"It is his father's teachings that echo through me." Jacen said, humbly.

"And Vergere's?" she asked pointedly.

"Not really. At this point I am teaching him traditional Jedi dogma and techniques. The Potentium teachings, and those of the many other force sects, cults, and practitioners I've studied over the last six years would only confuse him." Jacen corrected.

Mara shook her head sadly. "I wouldn't even mind if you taught him other perspectives. Pure Jedi learning did not save his father, so another, more survival oriented belief, may well be what he needs to learn."

Jacen cocked his eyebrow quizzically. "Survival huh? That is not really the most Jedi-like of outlooks."

"Don't patronize me. I'm entitled to a bit of ire in light of what happened to Luke. Jedi teachings encourage self-sacrifice, and by what you've told me about Vergere's teachings she placed emphasis on survival and friendship." Mara rebutted.

"Perhaps…" Jacen mused, not fully believing Mara's estimation of Vergere. "What was the result of today's council meeting?"

Mara brought her glass to her lips and downed the concoction in a single draft. "Don't get me started."

Jacen grinned. "That bad?"

Ben came stumbling into the common room, and returned to his video game, trailing droplets of water. Mara frowned at her son. "Were you unable to locate a drying cloth?" she asked, her voice rising over the loud sounds of Ben's game.

"I did dry myself." Ben insisted, staring at the holo-projection of his game.

Mara walked up behind him and ran her hand through his hair. "Not your hair."

"I like it like that. It's cool." Ben explained.

"My carpeting doesn't though." Mara replied.

Ben sighed exaggeratedly. "Mom!"

Mara shrugged and returned to a former seat across from her nephew. Jacen nursed his drink and calmly waited for her to address him.

Mara's eyes narrowed in thought. "I threw your name into the nominee pot today." She said, breaking the silence.

Jacen's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Pardon me?" Ben amended, critiquing Jacen's bad manner while maintaining eye contact with the holo-projector and his game.

Mara smiled amused. "I nominated you for Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

Jacen, was confused by her smile, but considering her emotional projection he assumed that her amusement was a reaction to Ben, rather than her statement. "Why?"

Mara shook her glass gently, causing the liquid to slosh around in a circular motion. "What do you mean? Do you think you're under qualified?"

Jacen nodded. "Amongst other things."

Mara sighed. "I very much doubt you'll actually be elected, truth be told. But you might as well be." Mara looked at him pointedly. "You're the most powerful Jedi alive . . . now. You're the most conscientious Jedi of your generation. And you scare people. That's not a bad thing. You're an unknown quantity. Some fear goes a long way towards inspiring a healthy level of respect."

Jacen steeped his fingers thoughtfully. "While what you're saying is generally true, it does not change the fact that there are older, more qualified Masters alive, including yourself, who will go much further towards inspiring the _proper_ combination of respect and comfort amongst the order as a whole." Jacen took a deep breath. "And for the record, that last part of what you said sounded very . . . Emperor's Hand."

"My mom used to kick ass!" Ben interjected.

Jacen chuckled while Mara glared at the back of her son's head. "… still …" she corrected icily.

Ben hunched over, as if by the weight of her glare. "My mom still kicks ass!" he amended.

"Aunt Mara I must point out that your son's vernacular leaves much to be desired." Jacen added, grinning lopsidedly.

"Perhaps he needs a new mentor . . . with a firm hand. It's so hard to find good help these days." She fired back.

Jacen raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ouch." He emptied the rest of his glass of the yellow-brown liquid. "However, back to the matter at hand…"

Mara nodded solemnly. "If it reassures you I can assure you that there is no way that you will be chosen as Grand Master." She stared at him studiously, gauging his reaction, searching for any hint of disappointment. Jacen carefully guarded his facial expression and made sure to not give away any sort of emotion, one way or another. "Too many of the Masters, such as Kyp and Corran, are very uncertain as to what you represent. Everyone knows you are against further absorption into the GA. But _no one_," Mara continued, leaving _'not even me'_ unsaid, "quite know what path you would encourage the Order to pursue; should we manage to dissect our political ties to the Alliance. And that uncertainty will stand in the way of your election."

Jacen stared at the bottom of his glass for a moment or two and then redirected his attention at Mara. "No doubt you are correct. And luckily I have no grand ambitions which stand to be dashed to the ground by your assertions."

He stood abruptly, ready to leave after the double layered conversation. Mara's face betrayed momentary confusion at his abrupt rise. He walked to her liquor cabinet and placed his empty glass on the platter. "Thank you for the drink, Mara."

Mara frowned and rose just as rapidly. "Did I offend you?"

Jacen glanced at Ben who was obviously paying keen attention to the two adults in the room while pretending not to. "No. I merely finished my drink and realized that I have a pressing engagement."

Mara grasped his arm firmly and lead him in the direction of the door, out of earshot of Ben. The moment they reached the entry way, she fixed Jacen with a questioning look. "I'm not trying to saddle you with a job you don't want, you know…"

Jacen scoffed. "Yes you are. And you never consulted me about your plan to throw my name into the pot, which doesn't offend me but is nevertheless inappropriate. And then you try to guilt me into revealing more about my _"agenda"_, which is only insulting because you always assume that I have one."

Mara smiled knowingly. "Don't you?"

Jacen did have one and it was disconcerting how well she knew that he did. Against his better judgment he rose to her bait. "Why are you always insinuating that I am plotting something . . . someone might accuse you of being paranoid."

Mara crossed her arms. "Cute. But the truth is you've been blinking like a beacon on my plotter radar since the day I glanced in your direction when we first met you after your five year sojourn and you turned and looked at me, sensing my casual look through my shields as though it was nothing. You were different. And you were up to something. You've been trying to push agendas, subtly, for several years now. And lately your manipulations are affecting things at a truly grand scale, as evidenced by the last several months of the Swarm War."

Jacen frowned. "First off, you've never _just_ glanced at someone in your life." Jacen amended. "Quite frankly it is that paranoia I'm alluding to which is palpable in the entirety of the claims you're making. I don't know what you're trying to imply about what you think I'm doing but if its anything like what it sounds I'd best avoid coming by in the future, since you've obviously written me off as some megalomaniacal puppet master whose trying to control the galaxy."

Jacen infused his words with all the righteous indignation he could, painfully aware of how right she was in many ways.

"Aren't you?" Mara asked snidely, arching her eyebrow.

"I'll let myself out." Jacen said angrily, and turned away from her, making his way to the door.

He was already half way out the door when her voice brought him to a standstill. "Wait." Mara's voice was timid and utterly uncharacteristically weak. Jacen turned in time to stop the closing door with his foot and the moment the door sensor force the passage to open back up, Mara crashed into him, forcing him to wrap his arms instinctively around her.

"I'm sorry," he heard he say into his robe, her voice muffled. Her body was shacking and Jacen was unsure what to do. She hadn't cried since their flight back to Coruscant.

"It's alright." He offered lamely.

Mara snorted. "No it's not. I shouldn't have said those things." Mara pulled back and Jacen found himself looking into her tear stained eyes and felt utterly distressed to see his independent and powerfully capable Aunt in such a sorrowful and vulnerable state. "You've been so supportive. You've taken care of Ben so well and you come here so often to check up on me and keep me company and I…" she smiled half-heartedly and wiped he cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."

Jacen smiled gently and placed a hand on her arm. Inwardly he was conflicted because he knew that if Mara knew why it was so important to him to see Ben trained as quickly as possible, namely to make sure he was ready to face the single most powerful force entity next to Zonoma Sekot, she would be less positively inclined towards him. "It terrifies me to see you like this."

Mara frowned confused. "Why?"

Jacen shook his head slightly, unsure. "I guess it's because you've always been such a rock to me and everyone in the family; you and my father."

Mara simply looked at him silently, seemingly encouraging him to continue his thought process.

"You've always scoffed at the odds, not foolishly but valorously. You've always been reliably unfaltering and seemingly impervious to the afflictions most mortals suffer from." He elaborated. "It's scarring to see you this…"

"Weak?" Mara supplied, stiffening a little and drawing in on herself slightly.

"Vulnerable." Jacen amended, his tone reassuring.

Mara wrapped her arms around herself and stepped back against the walls that led to her apartment's door. "Do I really seem that way?"

Jacen nodded slowly. "Yes."

Mara sighed. "You know, I never wanted to be that kind of woman who needs a man or who can't be alone or who requires a male support person in her life to ground her. Is that really what I've become in my time with Luke? Dependent?"

Jacen shook his head vehemently. "Don't think like that. About yourself or about Luke. You do the both of you a disservice."

Mara smiled sadly. "But what if it's true? What if Luke really was such a force of destiny that his life and fate had such a powerful gravitational pull that it pulled less fated people into its orbit, and now that his life has ended like a star gone nova he has left a black hole that is going to suck me in, damning me along with him?"

Jacen frowned and walked up to her and fixed her with a meaningful stare. "You have a son."

"I know. But I need more than that. I need a purpose. And sitting around in the high council room debating about who should be the next Grand Master for the next few months is not going to cut it." Her voice rose in anger towards the end of that statement.

"Perhaps you should consider doing what my father did after Chewbacca died." Jacen supplied, advising.

"Go on an adventure, all by myself, and rediscover my penchant for all things dangerous, odds-defying, and furry?" Mara asked skeptically.

"Well something a little more tailored to your own expertise and interests… but in general yes." Jacen nodded, smiling.

Mara smiled herself now. "And who's going to take care of Ben?"

"I will, of course." Jacen stated matter-of-factly. It would give him more of a free hand to teach Ben as rigorously as was necessary, without the constant maternal oversight. And it might do Mara actual good.

"It might help," Mara agreed, thoughtfully.

"So, do you really want to do this?" Jacen asked, after momentary silence filled the corridor they were standing in.

Mara tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'm definitely considering it."

Jacen waited in patient silence while contemplating the strange circumstance Luke's death had forced him into. He would have never, in his right mind, considered giving his aunt personal, or even professional advice before, but considering how quickly she could become unraveled lately, he felt it his duty to help. In some weird way he felt it his duty to take care of the family his uncle had left behind. In weaker moments he came to the conclusion, that if he had just let his aunt die the first time that they had encountered Lomi Plo, he and Luke would have killed the Unseen Queen without his uncle having to die. But such speculation was of course futile…

On his way to his favorite local caf shop in the Temple's proximity, some days prior, his eye had been caught by an article on the front page of a newspad. Granted, the publication that it had been printed by could, at best, be termed a gossip rag, but it had nevertheless angered him. The headline "Is the Eldest Scion of the Solo House doing more than comforting his late Uncle's Widow?" was scandalous, and angered him greatly. That insinuating headline was accompanied by an image of him embracing his aunt at the entrance to her apartment. Regardless of the obviously platonic, comforting pose of the hug, he could see how certain people could well read too much into the gesture and pay credence to the rumor. And even a small percentage of people giving this sort of nonsense attention was bad for his reputation. If he was ever to marshal the necessary resources to destroy Abeloth in Sinkhole Station, and locate and eradicate the Sith remnants that would attempt to seat their leader on the Black Throne on top of that, he would need public opinion of him to be high. It would require him ascending to the heights of power after all.

Mara suddenly smiled broadly, interrupting his train of thought. "I'll do it."


	7. Chapter VI

_Six standard months later_

"How would you go about insuring the Chief of State's safety at the summit then, since my suggestions seem so displeasing to you, Master Solo?" The chief of the CSF asked Jacen in a sarcastic tone, which irked the young Jedi.

"Well first off, Madame, I am not quite sure why you are even being consulted on this matter. With all due respect of course." Jacen retorted scathingly.

Chief of State Omas raised his hands, attempting to placate the two individuals before him. "Please, gentlebeings. There is no need for this to digress into an angry argument." He fixed Jacen with a rebuking glower. "I asked the Chief here because I hoped that a woman of her station would be a spring of useful knowledge in this particular circumstance."

Jacen smiled broadly and turned his attention to the _'wellspring of knowledge'_. "My dear Chief of Coruscant Security. I apologize. I was in no way attempting to insinuate that someone of your _vast_ experience had nothing useful to share." The Chief was in fact a recent graduate of the Academy and had been appointed to the head of Coruscant Security after only one year of working a desk job because of her family connections. "I was also, by no means, trying to make it seem as though someone who has seen as much action as you, and has organized the security of so many important diplomatic events, is unqualified to provide input in something as important as the first meeting between the Leaders of the Hutt Clans and the Chief of State of the Galaxy's free beings… in over a hundred years. Additionally, I would never go so far as to even think that a person who comes from a known anti-alien coruscanti aristocratic household would be, perhaps, unsuited to this particular task. Furthermore, it would be downright madness for me to qualify the Chief of State asking you here as anything but a courtesy call which his political advisors forced on him because your family has donated so generously to his ad campaigns, something he _de facto _never encouraged," his voice changed from sardonic to respectful as he nodded in Cal Omas' direction who was barely keeping his amusement contained. "Finally, since I know how well traveled you are, and how _un_-sheltered your formative years have been, I know you can solve this mystery that has been plaguing the burdened minds of the Chief of State and I for the _entire_ hour you made us wait, past the appointed time that this meeting was supposed to start. Where, on Nal Hutta, is this historic meeting supposed to take place again? I know the holonews casters have been raving about it all week but do to my advanced years the name escapes me."

The young woman, who had been turning steadily redder in irritation, and perhaps embarrassment, as Jacen went on, opened her mouth to speak. Jacen leaned towards her in anticipation, putting on an expression of riveted attention. She blinked several times and then rapidly rose to her feet. "I don't have to stand for this," she proclaimed, and fled the office.

As soon as the door slid close in her wake, Cal Omas burst out laughing. Jacen shook his head, sighing annoyed. "What a class A tool…"

Cal Omas wiped a tear off his cheek. "By the force . . . did she have that coming."

The two of them were now alone in the Executive Office of the Executive Building. Jacen had found himself in this office more frequently as of late. After Mara had left, more than half a standard year earlier, he had begun to pursue his machinations in earnest. He had managed, at great expense to himself, to hire a skilled assassin for the purpose of attempting an assassination on the Chief of State Cal Omas. Jacen had, of course, appeared on the scene in what appeared to be a happy coincidence, deflecting the sniper's bolt inches from the Chief's face. In what was to become the most watched newscast of the decade, he pursued the assassin, who turned out to be as good as he had been expensive, through the city. Various news agencies caught images of the pursuit and the clips had since been pieced together to create an almost complete story, excluding the end of the chase, in which the assassin's speeder crashed into an empty warehouse in the Works sector. Jacen had pursued the killer into the structure and, although finding the noghri helpless and injured, he had decapitated him and dragged his body out of the speeder. Placing its highly customized weapon in its hands, he made the scene look like the inevitable result of fighting in close-quarters with a Jedi.

When he had been invited to a soiree hosted by the Chief of State several days later, he was publicly thanked. Afterwards he turned the private conversation that he had with Cal Omas towards the topic of protection and how he thought it necessary for a Jedi to personally insure the Chief of State's safety in these trying times. Cal Omas initially resisted the idea but Jacen managed to persuade him. Cal Omas, in turn, insisted—in accordance with Jacen's scheme—that Jacen be the one to fulfill this role.

A few weeks before this occurred, Jacen managed to break the vote stalemate in the order. Following a public speech in which he acclaimed Corran Horn the best possible choice to succeed Luke as Grand Master, Kyp Durron and Kyle Katarn threw their votes in with Master Horn. He persuaded Mara to follow suit and soon after she cast her vote for Corran Horn via hologram attendance, Master Horn gained the needed majority and was ratified as the new Grand Master of the Order. While Corran had no real ambitions that were quenched through this promotion, he nevertheless promoted Jacen to the rank of Master several weeks later, apparently on Kyp Durron's recommendation. Jacen was rapidly moving up in the world, much to his relief. After all, time was of the essence.

Jacen, still sitting across from the Chief of State, shook his head in exaggerated exasperation. "When I think about what my sister had done at that girl's age… my god Jaina had fought on the frontlines of a horrendous war… perhaps the worst in recorded history, watched friends die, and killed multiple beings so that others might live… and yet she was not half as arrogant as that twerp."

Cal Omas nodded thoughtfully. "Your generation of Jedi and career soldiers is truly admirable. The things you and your peers did to stop the Yuuzhan Vong is worthy of great praise. I read the post battle report filed by Leia, your mother, following the final battle over Coruscant. Is it true that you melted that fiend Onimi like flame melts ice?"

Jacen smiled wistfully. "For one glorious instance in time I was completely at one with the force… and no limits barred my ability to affect or understand the physical world. It was a beautiful moment that was utilized for a dark purpose… how much could I have learned if instead of killing a creature I had tried to solve an existential mystery that has plagued philosophers for thousands of years, or cured a disease that has been considered incurable for an equal amount of time? It was necessary to do what I did but sometimes I think it was a wasted opportunity. This feeling is crystalized in the sadness that I feel whenever I think of that moment."

Cal Omas appraised him with a look that bespoke great empathy. Jacen definitely liked the Alderaanian, no matter the obstacle he represented. "Life is full of those. But for what it's worth, that horrible conflict had already claimed more lives than the worst epidemic and certainly more than the most convoluted existential dilemma. It had to end. And you ended it. It was that act that truly marked the end of the war, more than any other _one_ action. That is worthy of pride. You should commend yourself for your choices that led you there, and the teachers who made it possible."

"Thank you, Chief of State." Jacen said gratefully. "Perhaps we should address the matter at hand."

"Master Solo, I'll be honest with you. I never had any interest in discussing the finer points of security procedure and, as you so observantly pointed out, was only about to do so to assuage my political advisers regarding our young Director of CSF and her family's donations." Cal replied. "Although it's alarming that you forgot that the meeting is going to take place at the newly erected Republic Convention Center on Nal Hutta I assume you have the matter well in hand."

Jacen rose to his feet and exaggeratedly tapped his forehead with his hand, in a gesture of mock-realization. "How silly of me to forget…"

Cal Omas shook his head in disappointment. "I'm paying you too much."

Jacen laughed. "You really are," he agreed, and after bowing turned on his heel and left the room.

Jacen spotted his cousin, formally apprenticed to him recently, staring at a grotesque painting by a Barabel painter, depicting an almost abstract—which Jacen attributed to the Barabel's lack of artistry rather than artistic choice—image of a female huntress biting down on the neck of its Virpine prey. He walked up quietly behind his cousin. "Admiring the lethality of the work?"

Ben nodded, not betraying the surprise that he felt by his cousin's proximity. "It's pretty sweet."

"Did you lick it?" Jacen asked. "They frown on that I've been told."

Ben chuckled. "Of course not, Master."

"Don't use expressions like that. They make you sound uneducated in the better circles of society." Jacen scolded.

"Yes, Master." Ben replied sighing.

Jacen started walking down the hall, towards the hangars. "Ready to welcome your mother home?" he asked, after Ben caught up to him.

"I guess." Ben replied, unenthused.

"Still angry that she left?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"What have we learned about anger?" Jacen asked.

Ben cleared his throat, and assumed a high pitched wizened tone. "Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to suffering."

Jacen smiled at the Master Yoda impression. "You're right. When your meditating in your chambers you probably should not think about how much you hate that one apprentice who beat you in the lightsaber tournament the other day, and mull it over and indulge it and finally start pondering how easy it would be to sneak over to his chambers and plunge your lightsaber in his heart… _but_ what have _I_ taught you about anger."

Ben adjusted his voice and assumed the educated coruscanti accent Jacen had become so practiced in. "Only use anger, my young apprentice, when you are losing a fight."

Jacen tapped the back of his cousin's head; not hard but not to gently either. "Seriousness please. Why only then?"

Ben inhaled. "Because, if I'm losing a fight I'm about to die anyway so it becomes acceptable to consider some extreme options?"

Jacen nodded, and projected pride through the force. "Exactly Ben. It doesn't matter if you're the most serene, meditation addicted, kind, emotionless Jedi who ever lived. If your head gets parted from your body that will have meant nothing. So anger has its uses… especially if you use it to fuel your desire to survive."

Ben nodded as they entered the lift that brought them to the hangar. "I guess that's true. But mom shouldn't have left like that, out of nowhere."

Jacen shook his head. "I disagree. You both needed to grieve alone and your mother, especially, was not getting any better. And she commed you every day, so it's not like you couldn't have told her any day that you needed her to come home."

Ben fell silent and drew a handheld hologame from within the folds of his robe. Jacen cocked his eyebrow but said nothing. The arrived at the hangar level and made their way across the speeder lot.

"Column!" Jacen warned his cousin, when Ben nearly walked headlong into a supporting pillar, which even here in the hangar lot was ornately crafted, reflecting the opulence of the Executive Building.

Ben weaved out of the way, with a skilled feat of Jedi acrobatics, almost managing to make his mistake look deliberate. "I sensed it," he explained.

"If you can sense permacrete, encapsulated in decorative Serenno marble, then we need a role reversal in our relationship." Jacen noted.

The duo entered Jacen's speeder and left the Executive Building's speeder lot.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Temple a short time later, where Jaina was waiting to greet them. As soon as he caught his sister's eye and took in her serious expression at a glance, he turned to Ben. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable for when your mother returns tonight?"<p>

Ben, relieved to be off the hook for the rest of the day, nodded and ran out of the entrance hall of the Temple with quick steps, in the direction of their quarters. Jacen watched his cousin leave and then walked over to Jaina.

"How was your meeting?" she asked.

Jacen scoffed. "A colossal waste of my time."

Jaina shook her head, smiling half-heartedly. "They often are."

The twins strolled in the direction of the Room of a Thousand Fountains in companionable silence. When they arrived they both lowered themselves onto the grass near an ornate spring, sitting opposite each other.

"Aunt Mara is coming home tonight." Jaina began, her voice serene.

Jacen allowed the force to envelope him just as she was doing and inhaled a calming breath of the slightly moisturized air, allowing it to assuage his frustration and refresh his body, while drawing on the force to compound the effect.

"So she is." Jacen agreed.

"It's been almost seven months. It's about time she returned to her son." Jaina allowed a hint of disapproval to creep into her voice.

"They were not healthy for each other. _I_ advised her to do some soul searching." Jacen retorted, allowing no emotion to enter his tone.

They both had their eyes closed but Jacen could feel her urge to open hers and study his expression. "Is going on lengthy familial absences your solution to hardship?"

Jacen grinned. "Didn't you run away to Hapes when Anakin died, and I was MIA? Dad fled in the _Falcon_ and went on a crazy adventure when Chewbacca died. What can I say? It runs in the family."

Jaina chuckled. "Maybe you're right. We do seem to be unable to deal with emotional trauma healthily."

"It was my way of making Mara feel more like family. Take part in family activities."

Jaina's amusement was palpable. Suddenly her mood shifted back to seriousness. "Apparently, she's not coming back alone."

Jacen was so submerged in the force and the pleasure of his sister's company that he almost didn't catch her words. "What?" he asked after a momentary silence.

"Mara apparently met someone on one of her self-assumed missions. While she was taking down a slave cartel, which specialized in young females, she received help from someone on the inside. After they managed to take those bastards down, they continued working together." Jaina explained.

"So she is being accompanied by one of the young women she rescued?" Jacen asked, opening his eyes and watching as Jaina did the same.

Jaina shook her head. "No," she replied, frowning. "Apparently it's a man. And the way Mara spoke about him in her communique it almost sounded like they were beginning to become romantically entangled."

Jacen's jaw dropped. "You're telling me that she received help from a man who was part of a sex slave crime cartel that she was dismantling, and she is now involved with that _person_?" Jaina opened her mouth, attempting to reply. "A member of an involuntary prostitution ring!" Jacen reiterated. "Have you been mixing up memories again?"

Jaina bristled. "No! And I'm serious. And I'm just as shocked as you are. It's only been nine months."

Jacen rose swiftly to his feet and didn't bother to wait for his sister as he practically ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later he stood at a public com station, impatiently tapping his foot. The com station was in a busy alleyway. In order to blend in, he was wearing a casual outfit. Sadly this took away the detracting effect of the Jedi robe, which would have resulted in people giving him a wide berth. Due to his inconspicuous attire he was constantly getting bumped into. Suddenly, the monitor signaled an incoming call.<p>

Jacen immediately acknowledged the call, which coincided with a sound proof barrier incasing the booth. "You took your time." Jacen stated, angrily, while attaching a signal muffling device to the side of the com device, which both distorted his voice and made the com-signal harder to track.

"I had to apply bacta gel to the gash that your creepy plant left on my arm." The voice on the other end replied.

Jacen had convinced the world brain to cause a Yuuzhan Vong vine to snake its way all the way up to the apartment that the person he was talking to resided in. This way all he had to do in order to inform the person that they needed to talk was contacting the world brain, who would in turn cause the vine to prod the occupant of the apartment, signaling Jacen's desire to talk. This circumvented the need to call him himself, thereby limiting Jacen's exposure.

"I pay you an exorbitant amount of money, do I not?" Jacen premised.

"Yes."

Jacen rapped his fingers rhythmically against the glass of the booth. "Why?"

"To build a network of informants around the galaxy."

"No that's not the reason. Informants are a means to an end. What end is that?" Jacen asked impatiently.

"To inform."

"Am I not paying you enough to achieve this goal?"

"No." The voice on the other hand sighed exasperatedly. "I mean yes, you are paying me enough of course."

Jacen stopped his fingers motion and leaned against the glass instead. "Then how, by the force, could you possibly have remained uninformed regarding Mara Skywalker's escapades?"

"I didn't think something like that was relevant."

"I've told you to remain informed on the activities of the galaxy's most powerful families,a amongst other things. You don't think the Skywalkers meet that criterion?" Jacen exhaled forcefully.

"Your usual interest is in politically motivated people. The Skywalkers are powerful, sure, but not politically."

Jacen growled. "First off, if you think that you are a shortsighted fool. The Skywalkers and the Solos have enormous political capital and influence. I am wiring fifty thousand credits into the usual account. Invest them into keeping tabs on the Skywalkers and the Solos. No living spies! They can sense organics observing them. Just data mine them. Hack their coms. And stick to the matriarchs of the families. I don't need to know what's on Ben Skywalker's nameday wish list. Leia and Mara are the important ones."

Jacen ended the call, not bothering to wait for a response, detached the distortion device, and left the booth at a brisk, but innocuous pace.

As he walked back to the temple, which was not too far away, he mused over what he'd gleaned from the day. Most of his plans were falling into place quite nicely. This was of course a good thing. But he didn't like getting blindsided by unforeseen happenstance. Mara returning from her adventures with a paramour was distressing. Firstly it meant that she had either gotten over her grief at a more rapid rate than anticipated, following it up with a rebound relationship, or she was still mourning and was cauterizing her grief in an unhealthy way. Either option was not going to go over well with Ben, who would almost _certainly_ reject any new adult man in his mother's life, especially one he didn't know. This disruptive element was not something he had any patience for. Jacen sighed impatiently when a large crowd obstructed his pace. He pushed through the crowd while continuing to muse on what had happened.


	8. Chapter VII

**AN: **So I finally have enough reviews to make the whole response to reviews thing worthwhile. I hope to start every chapter like this. As far as how many chapters are left, I am unsure. I'm thinking that I am, at the most, 30% done with the story. So probably 13-14 more, minimum. Whether or not I end up having the fortitude and/or the strength of will to see this trough is still up for grabs. LSAT prep courses + 9 credit 7 week summer semester + 20 hours of work a week = not much free time for writing. OK, on to the good stuff from most recent to latest review (I am ignoring reviews from last year since responding or commenting on them is somewhat pointless).

**Addendum on 7/16/2012: **WO, sorry about the double posted chapter. For those of you just keying into this story, please read Chapter 3 again. It should now fill in the period between Jacen's internal deliberations about sharing his plans with Mara and his getting ready to leave the frigate. Sorry about the double post.

**Onimiman:** pertaining to Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 reviews.

Well I don't know if its gall or merely a necessary occurrence for me to be able to tell my story. And truth be told, Luke is now my favorite character following Jacen's demise but the fact that they had to dig up a Celestial (closest thing Star Wars has to a demigod) in order to feasibly threaten almighty Luke is somewhat irritating. The man's overpowered if you will forgive the gamer lingo… HE NEEDS A NERF.

OK, so the force feeling muddled to Jacen and him atypically ascribing anything pertaining to how he perceives the force TO EVERYONE EVERYWHERE is just typical Jacen arrogance. And not just post-NJO Jacen. The Jacen of the NJO argued with Luke about everything and questioned everything… and thought he knew everything a little better than everyone. So if his emotions and fear for the future is muddling his ability to sense the force clearly, THAT must mean everyone's ability to touch the force is being distorted… right?

"_Luke's death is the best thing…"_ wow, either you really hate Luke or my first three chapters are boring.

I'm glad I managed to tug at your heart strings a little in Chapter 4. The M-rating is there so I can indulge violence and perhaps other things if the story calls for it in the future. I'm glad you like my alternate ending for the Dark Nest Trilogy.

SORRY ABOUT DOUBLE POST PEOPLE!

Chemistry, huh? There is, eh? Maybe that's the intention… maybe not. Always in motion my plot is…

DO NOT get me started on Jacen turned into full-fledged brain damaged mode in LotF… that shit was ridiculous.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **pertaining to Chapter 6 and 7 reviews.

No, Mara doesn't remember, at least not at the moment. I don't think if she did she would be inviting Jacen into her home and calmly conversing with him. I don't know if Jacen deserves your ire. Or maybe he does. He's clearly behaving unscrupulously…

Regarding this challenge: _I just wanted to kill him earlier because he was be an ID-10-T (i'll update one of my fics, your choice, if you can figure out what that is. ;) I really will)!_

I'm not quite sure if you're asking me whether I can make out that you wrote IDIOT or not… I'm Confused .

**Guest: **pertaining to Chapter 7 review.

Anonymous review! WHO DARES?

Fledgling? If Jacen does anything he does it with skill, maturity, and better than everyone else 'cause he's Jacen and Jacen always knows and does best… right?

**Lordban: **pertaining to Chapter 6 review.

Glad to re-welcome you aboard. Your statement is too enigmatic for my work addled brain to decipher… but I'm sure you're right.

**Utuu: **pertaining to Chapter 7 review.

Glad to have you back. Long live Jacen… in our hearts .

**Master Krumina: **pertaining to Chapter 7 review.

It will be finished this time! I hope… The mystery man _is_ _not_ AU. So the reveal at the end of FotJ holds true here as well. If you know the mystery man's identity… oh wait you mean Mara's passenger? Read below to find out.

Several people had assembled on the spoon-like landing pad that extended out of the Jedi Temple. The feature that allowed the Jedi to extend and retract the landing pad into and out of the hangar bay within the Temple's superstructure was an exact copy of the design concept of the pre-Empire Jedi Temple. Grand Master Corran Horn was already waiting, with his hands clasped behind his back. Kyp Durron was also present. Besides them, none of the other council Masters were there, presumably not for lack of respect but because they were otherwise occupied. The entire rest of the Skywalker-Solo clan was present, however. Ben and Jacen stood near Corran Horn, where Jacen was conversing quietly with Kyp Durron. Jaina, Leia, and Han were grouped a little off to the side where Han was busily trying to convince Jaina that the _MF_ was superior to Mara's ship.

Looking up into the sky, it was still impossible to distinguish the _Jade Shadow_ yet, although the ship was already within the planet's atmosphere, as per the latest update from the Temple air control tower. Jacen closed his eyes and reached outward with the force, locating his aunt easily. Her force signature was fiery and strong, as it had been before Luke's death, which was reassuring and filled him with joy. He sent her a gentle telepathic prod in greeting which she returned. He looked down at his little cousin and found the boy to be unemotional and stoic, not betraying any joy at the prospect of seeing his mother again. Jacen uncharacteristically mussed Ben's hair.

"Cheer up. You're not a Jedi Master yet… you're allowed to be happy." Ben grinned despite himself, though whether it was due to Jacen's rare display of affection or something else was unclear.

Kyp chuckled. "You're too hard on him, Jacen. He's only eleven and looks stronger than most apprentices two years his senior."

Jacen was annoyed at Kyp's admonishment but Ben stood straighter immediately and smiled like an idiot. Kyp noticed and laughed and Jacen realized that the whole thing was targeted at his cousin and not him.

The _Jade Shadow_ was suddenly perceptible to all as it detached from an incoming line of traffic. It accelerated straight towards them, steadily growing in size. Being the only silver-gray ship that was angling directly towards them made it obviously Mara's ship. Several seconds later it came to a hovering stop above the pad. The engines and repulsors of the vessel caused the robes of the assembled Jedi and Han's scarf to flap in the wind. Mara landed the ship with that polished skill that was shared by the entire Skywalkers-Solo clan, i.e. the ability to pilot, and to pilot exceptionally. Several seconds later the boarding ramp lowered and Mara briskly descended, making straight for Ben, smiling broadly. Ben's resentment had either been a show or it was instantly forgotten at the sight of his mother. He detached himself from Jacen's side and ran to his mother who enveloped him in a hug.

"I missed you mom." He said. "A lot. Don't leave again."

Mara chuckled, and Jacen noticed her eyes glistening. Jacen could feel her joy in the force and it infected him as well. "I missed you to. And I promise I won't leave again in the near future. Not until you don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you."

Mara smiled and caught Jacen's eye over her son's shoulder and mouthed a _thank-you_. Jacen inclined his head in return. His aunt looked much better than she had a half-year before. Her face no longer looked haggard. She looked her unusually age-defying self again. Mara and Ben rose from the permacrete and Mara walked up to Corran Horn.

"Master Jade-Skywalker." He greeted and smiled. "Welcome back."

"_Grand_ Master Horn is it?" Mara asked. "Must I bow?"

"If I said yes, would you?" Corran rebutted, not missing a beat.

"Touché, you got me there. I had to try and trap you though."

"My ability to predict your verbal traps is why I'm the Grand Master." Corran explained, with a straight face.

Mara gasped in shock. "The power has already gone to his head."

"I try and keep him grounded but he keeps going on tirades about how Jedi have more insight than common people and should therefore rule the galaxy…" Kyp explained. "I swear his eyes sometimes turn orange."

Mara laughed.

Jacen had been joined by his sister and parents, and the four of them were still standing at a small distance, waiting for Corran and Mara to finish conversing. Corran glanced in their direction and then returned his attention to Mara. "It's good to have you back, Mara. I will leave you and your family alone, and allow you all to catch up."

With those words Corran, with Kyp in tow, turned and walked away in the direction of the Temple. Mara and Ben next to her turned towards the other four members of the family and a rambunctious few minutes of greeting and hugging and laughter ensued. Han cracked jokes about how flashy ships only attract unwanted attention and Leia noted Mara's fresh looks and jokingly acknowledged the potential need to leave for half a year and fight crime. Jacen's father instantly pulled her into a kiss, silencing her thought process, and reassuring her that she never looked better. Jacen suddenly turned around sensing, or rather barely sensing, another presence on the landing pad. Jacen stiffened when he caught the eye of a sharply dressed, handsome man who was standing at the bottom of the landing ramp, at a respectful distance. A blaster pistol hung at his side, but other than that he looked like a fair skinned, blond Lando… well dressed, immaculately groomed, and oozing confidence and charm, and something Jacen couldn't put his finger on. Oily was the adjective that he would use to describe it.

The rest of the family noticed Jacen's abrupt turn and the conversation that was taking place instantly died down. Mara turned a bit slower and detached herself from the rest of the group. She walked up to the man and they exchanged a few whispered words. Mara shook her head a few moments later and laughed. She grabbed the man's arm and pulled him in the direction of Jacen and the rest.

"This is Lar'shan. I'm sure Jaina told you all how he and I met. I didn't ask her to keep it a secret after all."

Lar'shan walked up to Han first, and extended his hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Han Solo. If you don't mind me saying, I'm a big fan."

Han didn't immediately extend his hand but when Leia prodded him with her elbow he reluctantly gave the man his hand. Leia was much more open towards the newcomer, ever the mediator. Jaina, never one to contradict her former master on anything, at least not openly and to her face, exchanged pleasantries in an admirably non-combative manner. Ben was not quite sure what to make of the man and simply shook the hand offered, while looking confused. He was the only person that had truly been surprised to find Mara with a companion, since Jacen had kept him in the dark. When Jacen's turn arrived, he clasped the hand presented him. The man had a remarkably dim force signature. If he was force sensitive, Jacen would have attributed it to the man hiding his presence in the force. But he wasn't… that much Jacen _could_ sense. Either the man was half Yuuzhan Vong or he was anomalous for some other reason. Jacen's pondering of the man's presence in the force had caused him to not immediately release Lar'shan's hand, following the initial shake, which was resulting in everyone staring at him, with Mara looking him imploringly.

Jacen noticed his actions and immediately released the hand, without breaking eye contact with the man before him. "I'm glad to meet you. It seems we might have you to thank for Mara's safe and swift return. My aunt is very dear to me and I am happy to make your acquaintance." Jacen lied through his teeth but he poured so much empathy into his voice that he managed to almost convince himself. Mara smiled at him gratefully. "As you may have heard, Cal Omas asked me to be his glorified bodyguard some months ago, and one of the perks of the job is the occasional free meal." Jacen said, addressing his aunt. "In this case, Chief of State Omas went out of his way to get us a reservation at Topicas in two hours, after he found out that you would be returning to Coruscant today. It's a reservation for up to eight people, so I suggest we take advantage."

Topicas was one of the most highly rated restaurants in the senatorial district. The suggestion went over well with everyone but Han, who protested to maintain his everyman image. In truth, Jacen knew that his father had definitely come to enjoy the finer things in life, though you'd never hear him admit it.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the whole family, with the addition of Mara's new companion, were enjoying a pleasant evening of conversation and over-priced but fantastic food. They had all changed into suitable attire for the occasion. Jacen was wearing the only real suit he owned, that being the one he had purchased following the invitation to the Chief of State's soiree following the assassination that Jacen <em>"prevented"<em>. Ben was wearing one of Anakin Solo's hand me downs, which fit him perfectly. Leia luckily had one hand, since Ben didn't own any fancy clothes to speak of. Han had thrown together an attire that would have met with his friend Lando's approval. Cape and finely tailored vest plus his Corellian bloodstripe trousers completed a dashing image.

Leia was classically attired in an elegant long-sleeve matte black gown with a deep V-back, offsetting the otherwise demure style. Jaina matched her mother's color choice but opted for a more risqué neckline. Her dress was a spaghetti strap style, which further countered her mother's choice. Mara wore a shimmering form-fitting purple dress. The dress was inlaid with silvery patterns that were only visible against the purple background when light touched them. Jacen recognized the pattern to be in the form of a Krayt dragon that winded up the dress. Its tail began at the bottom end of the dress and the roaring head culminated at the décolleté of the dress.

Jacen had not initially hoped to enjoy himself as much as he did, but he had to admit that the free-roaming habitat raised tauntaun pureed in onion marmalade with a side of seasoned Ossiathoran noodles was exquisite, an estimation he voiced.

"After slicing open one of those wauntaun's with Luke's lightsaber and using its body heat for warmth, I have to say I'm having a hard time not vomiting…" Han supplied, grinning.

Leia smacked her husband's arm. "Really, you are such a nerf-herder. At least try to behave in this place."

"Yes dear," Han responded in a mocking tone.

Leia sighed and turned to Lar'shan who had spent several minutes earlier arguing with Leia over which wine they should order, which served to ingratiate him to Jacen's mother rather than antagonize her. She seemed delighted to be able to dispute the merits of various vintages with another person versed in such things. The waiter had simply waited patiently, apparently used to such things.

Jacen tilted his head towards his sister who was sitting next to him. "What do you think of him?"

Jaina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Aside from him being very hard to read I can't find anything untoward about him. _Really_, you're overdoing the whole _'not welcoming this new guy to our group' _thing. Our family is not a gang."

Jacen frowned. "So I'm not the only one having a hard time getting a read him." He took a bite of his food and chewed slowly, relishing the flavors. "And I'm doing no such thing."

Jaina scoffed. "Sure. You didn't grasp his hand hard enough to make him wince and then refuse to let it go. Or throw him icy glares whenever he makes Mara or mom laugh. Seriously, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"Of his expertise in Oenology?" Jacen asked, pithily.

Jaina sighed. "His what? I hate it when you use words that no one knows the meaning of. And if it doesn't mean his superior charm and debonair ways then it's not what I was referring to."

"Well he doesn't appear to be a well formed and flawless fruit of the _vitis_ genus, which also happens to ooze charm, so I don't think my word applies. Something's got to give here." Jacen said off-handedly.

Jaina cuffed him. "Are you mocking me?"

"Perish the thought." He said grinning. "Speaking of jealousy… I think that young man over there in the tailored Valencio suit has glanced at you several times since we sat down. I think he might envy me the simple privilege of sitting next to you." Jacen said this, while nodding barely in the direction the young man was sitting.

Jaina subtly glanced over her right shoulder in the direction Jacen mentioned. Once she had spotted the individual Jacen mentioned she made a split-second appraisal and then returned her attention to the meal in front of her. "He's cute." She acknowledged. The rest of the table's conversation was dying down and the other people were listening in on the twins' conversation.

"I can't say one way or another. But I can tell you that his fashion sense is impeccable." Jacen explained.

Jaina frowned quizzically. "You're an expert on these things now?"

Jacen shrugged. "If you spend hours each day shadowing the Chief of State, you will find yourself doing all kinds of things to keep entertained."

Lar'shan, sitting across from Jacen, cleared his throat audibly. "Not to contradict you there, young man," he began with a disarming smile, "but the Valencio suit that young man over there is wearing is part of last season's collection, not the current one, making it slightly out-of-fashion." He smiled deviously. "Let's just call that revenge for my poor bruised hand," he flexed his fingers, highlighting his meaning.

The entire table fell silent and everyone was looking at Jacen. Only Ben and Mara had heard what Jacen and Jaina had been conversing about, because Han and Leia had left the table a minute earlier, in order to dance.

Jaina snickered in amusement. "Do you need some salve to take the sting out of that verbal burn?"

Jacen did not betray his anger and kept his facial expression pleasant. "I stand corrected."

"No offense, of course," Lar'shan followed up. "Just have to remain on even-footing." He turned his attention to Mara. "I think your charming sister-in-law had the right idea. May I have this dance? With your permission of course, Ben."

"Uh, sure." Ben acquiesced, not sure why he was being asked.

As the two left the table, leaving only the three youngest members of the family seated, Jacen scraped together the remainders of his dish, swallowing his anger at the overly fashionable Lar'shan while dulling his annoyance with the flavorful food.

"Dancing is stupid." Ben announced, no doubt bored out of his mind.

"You're too young to appreciate it." Jacen returned.

Jacen rose to his feet, wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin, and walked over to the young man who had been the topic of their earlier conversation. He was sitting at a table with several other young people, but did not seem to be attached to any of them. The man noticed him approach and turned towards the invader of his table's space.

Jacen leaned down. "My sister would not be entirely opposed to the idea of dancing, if you should find it in yourself to ask her," he said quietly.

He did not wait to hear what the young man would reply and made his way to the bar, where he ordered a potent drink. He sat down on the stool and pulled his com-device out of his pocket. He skimmed through the various data packets that his informant had intermittently sent him in the last several hours until he found the one that he was looking for. Entitled _'Packet 5: Mara Jade Skywalker Dismantling the Noctun Cartel'_, he activated the file and read the report. It was mostly a synopsis of the news reports with a few gems of hacked data from Mara's ship. The fact that his informant network had already managed to hack into the Jade Shadow's memory bank pleased Jacen immensely. Then again, he was paying an arm and a leg for the services provided. He activated an audio file, entitled _'Mara making contact with an inside-man'_. Jacen inserted an ear bud and played the file.

Initially all he heard was footsteps and steady breathing.

'_Mara Jade Skywalker?'_

A voice broke the silence. Jacen recognized Lar'shan's smooth speech.

'_Who is this?'_

Jacen heard a lightsaber ignite and Mara's breathing quicken, followed by an audible screech.

_I'm inside the complex. I can hack into the security and make it easier for you to get in.'_

'_In exchange for?'_

Jacen listened as Mara held her breath, and closed in on a source of conversation. The voices steadily increased in volume. Jacen could make out two distinct male voices. Suddenly, the sound of bones cracking could be heard, followed by a groan, which Jacen interpreted as the breaking of a neck and a death rattle.

'_What the kriff?'_

An audible blaster shot, greeted the other man's expletive. The sound of a body thumping onto the floor followed.

'_In exchange for getting me out of here of course.'_

'_I'm making short work of your security anyway.'_

'_That's because I haven't alerted them. I'm the only one manning the security station.' _

'_That so? I doubt they'd be able to stop me at this point.'_

'_Look if I wanted to cause you trouble I could have. These thugs will threaten to kill the women to save their skins. I don't want that. I can help you save lives.'_

There was an audible pause, as Mara seemingly stood still. She must have momentarily pondered her options.

'_Fine. But don't expect me to let you off easy. You will have plenty of explaining to do and I better like what I hear. And I very well might hand you over to the authorities regardless of how sweet a song you sing is.'_

'_All I ask is that you hear me out.'_

Jacen emptied the drink the barkeeper had prepared in a single draft and kept reading, briefly glancing at the dance floor and pleased to see his sister dancing with the young man he had previously addressed. Ben came walking over and sat down next to his cousin and pulled out his handheld hologame device. Jacen turned to the barkeep. "Another for me and a double shot of brandy for my young friend here."

"Is he 18?" The Aqualish queried in a guttural tone.

"I was joking." People just did not get his sense of humor. "Make him a bluemilk wildberry shake. And keep'em coming. Both orders I mean." Jacen didn't look up from his datapad as he said this, and continued to read the report.

Try as he might, he couldn't find anything overtly suspicious about Lar'shan. Mara's interrogation unfortunately did not occur in a recording device covered zone, but he couldn't imagine her allowing him onboard her ship unless she was thoroughly convinced he wasn't a willing accomplice in the abduction and prostitution of young females from different species. Ben started to slurp his shake and Jacen looked over at him and smiled despite himself. Ben was living up to his potential in most aspects of his training and was gradually opening himself up to the force's influence. Jacen was proud of him.

"Good?" He asked his cousin, who nodded emphatically in response.

Jacen downed the shot that was perspiring on the counter as quickly as his first and slipped the datapad back into his pocket. Lar'shan and Mara were still dancing, and he had to admit that they made an attractive couple. He watched as Lar'shan leaned closer to Mara and whispered something that made her laugh. Jacen frowned and let his eyes wander to Jaina and her companion. The two young people didn't dance quite as fluidly, but nevertheless made a decent showing of themselves. His own parents danced with all the flair that only a smuggler and a princess possessed and had carved out their own open area that allowed Han to perform all the crowd-pleasing maneuvers he wished. Every once in a while onlookers clapped when Han pulled off a particularly risky move.

Jacen smiled despite himself and stared up at the ceiling pondering the designs that decorated it. Coruscant mythology was the theme, and Jacen took in a picture with a crude temple like structure fronted by a group of what he knew to be Rakata. They were watching as human slaves, the original natives of Coruscant, worked in a quarry where they were unearthing stone for the building projects of their cruel masters.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Ben's voice rang in his right ear.

"Because no one asked me to." Jacen replied.

"And if someone did?" Ben pressed.

"Depends on who asks." Jacen retorted.

"I'll try my luck." Mara's voice cut in.

She had managed to approach them without either of them noticing. Jacen lowered his head quickly and beamed at her, blaming the liquor for his lack of clairvoyance. Ben had not noticed because he was obviously occupied with killing zombies. "How can I refuse such a beautiful woman," Jacen remarked, rising to his feet. He grabbed the glass off the counter and emptied it off its content, and signaled the barkeeper that he had enough. He turned and took Mara's offered hand. Lar'shan, who had remained silent through the exchange, detached himself from her side and took Jacen's previous seat. As Mara and he walked towards the dance floor he heard Lar'shan strike up a conversation with Ben, via a lame _'What are you playing?'_.

Jacen guided the two of them to a partially open spot and started to dance, keeping a familial distance between their bodies, as was appropriate. Although he was technically in the leading position he allowed Mara's superior skill to dictate their movement. It was an Alderaanian waltz which was luckily not too difficult a dance, and one that Jacen knew passably well. Jacen inwardly thanked his mother's cursory formal education that she had subjected her children to.

"Thank you again for taking care of Ben these past months." Mara began.

Jacen smiled. "It was my pleasure. He is making excellent progress. A credit to his heritage."

"Luke would be grateful to you as well." Mara said those words solemnly, with heartfelt meaning. Jacen was impressed by her rediscovered strength and happy as well. She seemed able to deal with the topic of Luke without despairing.

"That's quite the curveball that you threw us with the wannabe Lando over there." Jacen said, inclining his head in the direction of the bar.

Mara cocked an eyebrow. "You don't like him I take it?"

Jacen stared into her eyes with a serious look. "There's something off about him."

"As off as your knowledge of haut fashion?" Mara's eyes twinkled dangerously, warning him to stay away from this topic.

Jacen paid her no heed. "I know people. And I know bad news when it's presented in a pretty package. Trust me on this."

Mara scoffed, the uncomfortable conversation not causing her to miss a step in the dance, unlike her nephew who had stumbled a few times. "And I'm of course oblivious when it comes to people and hidden agendas. That's me, the oblivious spy."

Jacen shook his head annoyed. "Maybe you're too close to it."

Mara tilted her head, a predatory smile gracing her lips. "How close do you think we are?"

"Mara…" Jacen said in a placating tone.

"No. You wanted to have an adult conversation. Let's have it. Answer the question." Mara pressed, her hand gripping his more firmly, signaling the option that escaping was off the table.

The musical piece ended and changed to a Hapan Tango. Jacen frowned and began to detangle his hand from Mara's. "No, keep dancing. I know you know how to dance this. Tenel Ka undoubtedly taught you."

"I don't know how to dance this with my aunt…" Jacen said slowly.

Mara stepped closer keeping just a little more distance than most of the dancers on the floor. "How close do you think Lar'shan and I are?" she reiterated, beginning the first few steps of the dance. Jacen followed suit, and thanked his muscle memory that his liquor addled brain was still able to remember the steps to the complex dance.

"It's really none of my business." Jacen said, uncomfortably.

Mara's face was close enough that he could see the flash in her eyes when he said those words. "You'd think so. But you said what you said. And your implication was clear. So stop dancing around the issue, no pun intended, and answer the question."

"Fine. I think you're lovers." Jacen replied.

A ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. "And you disapprove?"

Jacen cringed. Having labeled her relationship, she now wanted to know his stance. And an _'it's none of my business'_ would no longer cut it. "No, I _don't_."

Mara laughed, the clear ring of her laughter carrying some distance. To any onlookers it looked as though Jacen had made her laugh, and it was utterly unclear what kind of uncomfortable conversation was actually taking place. "I admire your candor. So, let me see if I get this straight. You're under the impression that I," she accentuated the I with a twirl in the dance, challenging him to keep up with the ever increasing complexity of the moves, "having just lost your Uncle, required someone to warm my bed, because I'm that kind of woman, and the first attractive man who charmed me was good enough to fill that void."

Jacen's caught her deftly, and felt immensely proud that he hadn't messed up yet. His pride was dimmed by her words, however, and his eyes narrowed. "That's the absolutely worst way you could accuse me of interpreting the situation."

Mara's eyes fell and she sighed, almost sadly. "Jacen, the only other option, if we go by your interpretation is simply a variation in which I was somehow seduced and duped by Lar'shan. Which still paints me as weak and confused. You see where I might find this insulting, right?"

Jacen inhaled deeply, not daring to respond, dipping her as the music dropped.

"I think it's best if you simply focus on instructing your cousin, my son, something I am deeply grateful for and avoid judging my private life."

The dance had ended and she stepped back. Somehow Jacen had managed to not miss a single step and they had drawn a small group of admirers.

"For the record, and not that it's any of your business, Lar'shan and I never slept together. Luke is still too much a part of me. But if he wasn't and I decided to start a new relationship, that wouldn't be any of your business Master Solo." Mara's words were spoken in a serious, disappointed tone.

"Yes, _Mara_," Jacen replied. Mara turned and passed out of earshot. "I'm sorry for overstepping…" He whispered, angry at himself.

He walked off the floor and returned to the bar. Jaina intercepted him on the way, on the arm of her new companion. "Did you and Aunt Mara just tango?"

"Swallow a lightsaber, Jaya." He retorted, pushing past her.

As he approached the bar, where Lar'shan was watching him approach, he found Ben with a veritable battery of empty shake glasses behind him.

"Where I come from nephews don't tango with their aunts." Lar'shan said, with a raised eyebrow.

"But do new family _"friends"_ have their heads bounced off of bar counters where you come from?" Jacen asked, his voice icy.

Lar'shan raised his hands in mock surrender, and stoop up vacating the spot formerly occupied by Jacen. Jacen, retaking his seat, turned towards the bar, annoyed that Lar'shan dimly present force signature was not leaving. The bartender arrived with yet another shake, about to place it behind Ben. "The kid's obviously had enough." Jacen hissed, angrily. "Have you no sense?"

"You said keep 'em coming." The Aqualish said, defensively.

"So if I said: _"Throw yourself off of the penthouse balcony of 500 Republica…?"_ Jacen asked.

The Aqualish didn't bother to respond and merely retrieved the shake, pouring the contents down the sink.

"Testy testy…" Ben pointed out.

"I feel like we may have gotten off on the wrong foot—" Lar'shan began.

"Ben go to your mother. She's with Leia and Jaina back at the table." Jacen said to Ben, in a tone that brooked no disagreement.

Ben rose to his feet, without dispute, and left.

"Fine. Let's start over." Jacen said, loud enough for Lar'shan to hear. The man sat down next to him.

"Why do you have a problem with me Jacen?" Lar'shan asked, in a polite tone.

Jacen rapped his finger on the counter and looked at Lar'shan's reflection in the polished mirror ahead of them. "Well first off, it's Jedi Solo, or Master Solo unless _I _put us on a first name basis. _I_ only know your first name so that's what I'm calling you. But I do have an honorific and title by which it is customary to call me, and any Jedi for that matter." Jacen smiled. "But before you call me petty and trivial, the real reason I don't like you is because I think you are taking advantage of my aunt while she is in an emotionally vulnerable state _and_ because, and I might be wrong here, something about you rubs me the wrong way. Then again, Lando rubbed my mother the wrong way at first and they are friends now…"

Lar'shan exhaled forcefully. "OK… so I'm a shifty, opportunist who is going to hurt your aunt in some way? Is that the long and short of it? Well if that's what you think I don't know how to calm your fears but I don't really know how I could have earned that estimation in the first place."

Jacen turned and looked Lar'shan in the eye. "I'm about to give you a clichéd speech with a twist. _If_ you did end up genuinely hurting my aunt, after what she's been through recently, it wouldn't matter where you tried to hide. Your best bet would be to straight up kill yourself. Because no matter where you went I would follow. And once I found you I wouldn't kill you. No, I'd put you in an Embrace of Pain and by the force would you wish you'd killed yourself then. And one day, when I was having a particularly good day, I might feel generous enough to put you out of your misery." Lar'shan blinked several times and made a motion to rise. Jacen caught his arm. "I might be wrong to talk to you this way. I might be completely off-kilter in my stance towards you. I might be drunk… Truth is, if I am all those things I will eventually apologize and you'd be right not to accept my apology. But, and maybe this makes me an arrogant son of a Hutt, I don't think I'm wrong."

"I think there's something deeply wrong with you." Lar'shan retorted, yanking his arm out of Jacen's grasp. He left and walked back to the family table. Jacen smiled at his reflection, feeling strangely self-satisfied.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later the group assembled at the entrance to the restaurant. Light's illuminated the colonnaded entrance and several attendants busily welcomed incoming guests and catered to outgoing ones. Valets brought speeders to and from the private garage. Han and Leia's speeder arrived first, and Mara and Ben joined them in the back seats. Mara did not so much as glance Jacen's way as she left, something that Leia seemed to pick up on. Ben bowed respectfully to his master and Jacen mussed his hair, smiling at the boy's decorum which came through at the most unusual times. Han waved to his son and daughter and guided the speeder out of the welcoming area. Lar'shan hailed a taxi that he said was taking him to his hotel. Jacen was strangely relieved that he was not joining Mara in her apartment. But then again it was ludicrous that he would. Their relationship never progressed passed the <em>'we are stuck on the same boat'<em> stage.

Jaina was still standing next to Jacen. They were flying back to the Temple together, having speeder-pooled to the restaurant.

"Did he ask for your number?" Jacen asked, referring to her dance partner.

"None of your business." Jaina answered, but smiled informingly.

Jacen's speeder pulled up and the valet handed him the ignition plug. He looked to the side and watched as Lar'shan entered his taxi. Jacen was about to jump into the driver's seat of the speeder when he stopped. He turned to Jaina and tossed her the ignition plug. She caught it deftly and raised her eyebrow in question.

"I have something to take care of, that I almost forgot about." Jaina beamed. She had been bugging Jacen to let her drive his new speeder, which really belonged to the Executive Office of the GA. It was a sleek black model, upgraded and outfitted with classified add-ons which were illegal on most models. "There better not be a dent on it."

Jaina didn't have to be told twice. As she entered the speeder with a rapidity that implied she was afraid he would change his mind, he hailed a taxi-speeder just as Lar'shan's pulled out of the Topicas' restricted air space. Jacen ran up to the taxi that was waiting for him and jumped into the back, instructing the driver to tail his colleague. As his taxi swerved into lane behind the taxi that Lar'shan was occupying, a smile ghosted over Jacen's lips.


	9. Chapter VIII

**AN: **First and foremost, I want to give a huge shout-out to _Master Krumina_ who is beta(ing) for me, and doing a fabulous job. If all high schoolers grasped the English language like she does, this country would be in better shape.

**On to the Reviews for Chapter 8:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Jacen's plans can't blow up in his face! What will happen to the galaxy without him? He knows he's the only one who can keep it all together…

**Lordban: **Trouble does seem to be swirling around him. You're right! I think he's dashing too.

**Master Krumina: **I spoiled it for you by making you read a horrible second draft... SORRY!

**Loteva: **Welcome aboard! Great to hear you liked it. Jacen's LotF character assassination saddened me greatly. Perhaps Lumiya will enter the scene eventually MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Onimiman: **Jacen lashing out… so mature!

**Utuu: **It's tough to write. And I am still unsure where I am going with the "vibe". Not letting it threaten the integrity of the story, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Jacen had to keep instructing his driver to maintain some distance from the taxi before him. The driver, a young Weequay, always followed his instructions as he gave it, and then forgetting them several seconds later. She always returned to asking him more questions about what it's like to be a Jedi and whether the rumors about him and Tenel Ka were true and whether or not he was afraid at any time when he was chasing the Chief of State's assassin and whether he was chasing a criminal at this very moment and how oh so exciting it all was. Jacen did not actually answer the enthusiastically posed rapid-fire questions, merely interjecting every once in a while in order to reiterate the need to keep their distance.<p>

Lar'shan's taxi was actually going in the general direction of Mara's apartment which annoyed him immensely. Did he merely go out of his way to tell everyone that he was going to a hotel in order to spare Mara any disapproval from her family? Jacen felt anger rise inside of him and he was not sure why. He attributed it to his growing dislike of the man he was presently following. As they approached the tower that contained Mara's apartment, the Taxi ahead of them suddenly dipped and started to descend down into the lower portions of the city, rather than continue onward towards what Jacen had assumed to be their destination.

His driver once again started closing with the target she was following. "You _will_ fracking refrain from getting closer than 100 meters to the taxi we are following." He commanded, waving his hand, backing up the demand with a copious amount of force persuasion.

She repeated his command in a monotone voice and promptly throttled the taxi's speed, letting some distance develop between them and the taxi they were pursuing. As they continued to slowly drop from one speeder lane to the next and descend deeper into Coruscant's underbelly, Jacen began to wonder where exactly they were going. Unless Lar'shan enjoyed shady hotels, along with his nice clothes and flamboyant style, they were clearly going somewhere _other_ than Lar'shan's nightly domicile. Jacen watched as the taxi before them came to a stop in front of an outcropping that extended from the main superstructure it was attached to. Everything at this level of Coruscant seemed like one giant interconnected permacrete complex but they were likely just at the lower third of an enormous sky scraper.

"Stop!" He commanded.

His driver did as asked and brought the taxi to a complete stop.

"Turn off the headlights."

She immediately did as she was told. He was not even using force suggestions to prompt obedience. She had more sense than he had initially assumed. He watched as Lar'shan left the taxi, scanned the surrounding area, and then approached the door that led into the structure.

"Unlock the back door."

He heard a beep announcing that the rear door was unlocked. Jacen handed her a hundred credits which she took gratefully. As she turned to place the chip into the appropriate compartment he touched the back of her head, rubbing away her memory of him. She gasped in discomfort. "You will not turn around and look at me. In precisely ten seconds you will return to Topicas and continue your shift. Until then close your eyes."

Jacen opened the door, and gathered the force to his aid. He jumped and sailed clear across the open crevasse that yawned beneath him, for at least two kilometers. He landed on a permasteel girder that hung off the side of the building nearest to him. Jacen used a telekinetic shove to close the taxi's door behind him once he had found his balance. Several force guided leaps from one structural anomaly to the next brought him rather close to the building Lar'shan had disappeared into. Jacen glided the rest of the way at a steady descent until he landed on the porch that Lar'shan had been standing on a minute before.

He approached the door and recognized it as too big to be anything but the service entrance to some sort warehouse or other industrial sub-structure. Jacen was not about to just barge in the front door. Going through the side door was usually the paranoid approach but it never hurt to be safe. While going through the front door was usually the right thing to do… except for the few instances when it was not. Jacen swept his eyes across the building's façade and spotted a window up and to the right. Unfortunately, it was not above the porch he was standing on but rather suspended over the abyss that stretched down below him.

Jacen sighed and went to the edge of the platform behind him to give himself a running start. With Force assisted speed he sprinted and leapt. He guided himself the fifteen meters to his target and threw his hands to either side of the square opening in the otherwise smooth building façade. He dug his fingers into the permacrete with enough strength as to bruise his fingertips. His nerve endings shot signals of pain into his brain but this merely honed his focus. Jacen drew himself up and into the small enclosure. He now had just enough footing to allow himself a moment to look at the window before him, which was blocking his entry.

It was not a glass window but a transparisteel one. This meant that the only way to open it from the outside, typically, would be a powerful force push. He would be unbalanced if he followed that approach, likely knocking him off his precarious position… resulting in him falling to an inglorious death _or_ alert anyone inside that he was there. Jacen stretched out with the force and searched for any nearby organics. He was in luck. There was no one. Jacen looked at the obstruction ahead of him again, but this time he used an ability created by Mace Windu. The transparisteel vanished and instead he saw thousands of tiny lines lines . . . strands really, that all converged at a single point. He placed one hand against the material, gently tugging it towards him with the force. Then he tapped the fingernail of his other hand's index finger against the point of the glass that he had seen as its weak point. It instantly shattered, and thanks to his force tug it did not shatter inwards but rather in his direction. A cone like shield protected him and caused the shards to glance off of him and out into the Coruscant night. The shards would fall for a while. A particularly conscientious Jedi might worry that the glass would hit someone on the way down but Jacen did not bother with such trivialities.

What he saw inside was indeed a warehouse. Rows of storage units and large shelves stretched out before him. Jacen could hear voices in the distance. He used the Force to aid him in a silent jump that dropped him onto the top of a shelving unit ahead of him. He muffled the drop as best he could and steadily ran along the tops of the shelves. When he reached the end of one, he jumped to the next until he arrived at a more well-lit area. Below him he saw Lar'shan talking to three thuggish looking types.

"And everything is as I asked?" Lar'shan queried.

"Yes boss," the central figure replied. He was a burly green Twi'lek with a long scar that ran down half his face.

"How much did this cost me?" Lar'shan asked.

"I'unno. Like a lot of credits. We had to buy all that stuff you wanted and those little pets you had us buy are expensive," the Twi'lek replied, shrugging.

Jacen kept listening intently from his perch.

"Don't concern yourself with those. Just keep them alive and fed." Lar'shan pushed past the thugs. "Now all I need to do is lure that Jedi bitch down here and then… it's payback time."

Jacen felt his blood boil. He didn't have his lightsaber with him, but against three thugs and their smarmy leader he would not need it. He jumped down into the open area at the end of the warehouse that they were standing, using the force to steady his drop—

And found the Force slipping through his fingers. He was suddenly without his trusted ally, the floor racing towards him much too quickly. A last second roll took the worst out of the impact. Pain still shot up his legs and the rest of his body as he rolled and came up in a crouch. The three thugs and Lar'shan turned immediately to face him.

"What the kriff?" Lar'shan exclaimed. "Jacen?"

Jacen knew he was in trouble. He had no lightsaber, and even with it he was at the mercy of the first incoming blaster bolt. Only with the Force could he anticipate its trajectory and block or deflect it back to its source. The three thugs had leveled their blasters at him.

"You followed me here?" Lar'shan asked incredulously.

Jacen remained silent, willing his right knee to stop shaking from the pain that his sprained ankle was broadcasting.

"That's too bad," Lar'shan sighed sadly. "You may have noticed that you're missing something in here." Lar'shan walked up to a cage in the corner of the room and unhooked it from a chain hanging from the ceiling. "Fascinating creatures aren't they?" he mused carrying it back to the center of the open area where the thugs had Jacen frozen at blasterpoint. Jacen knew what was in the cage and why he was helpless. "Ysalamiri are expensive, but they level the playing field quite nicely don't they?"

"If you say so," Jacen replied.

"I assume that by now you're suspecting the truth." Lar'shan continued. "That I am, in fact, the head of the Noctun cartel, and that, in order to protect myself, I had to pretend to be an underling and help Mara dismantle my own headquarters. Thankfully, regular injections of Ysalamiri bone marrow made it possible for me to lie to a Jedi and get away with it."

Lar'shan smiled his fake sad smile again. "Unfortunately, I can't let you leave with this knowledge." He laughed. "Of course after the way you've threatened me, I'm probably going to enjoy this." He nodded at his underlings. "Grab him! I want him alive." he shouted, addressing his hired muscle.

The three thugs approached Jacen warily. The first one who reached him put his hand on Jacen's shoulder and tried to spin the Jedi around. He had a nasty looking pair of permasteel cuffs in his large hands. The moment he placed his hand on Jacen's shoulder, the Jedi grabbed the thug's wrist and brought up his other hand in a split second, repeatedly thrusting it into the throat of his assailant.

Jacen had to dodge to the right, forcing him to release his would-be captor, in order to avoid an incoming punch from his left. This brought him directly in front of the other goon who kicked him in his side as he rolled passed. Jacen stumbled, but came to his feet again, turning around in order to try and run towards the entrance of the warehouse were there had been no Ysalamiri. This brought him face to face with yet more guards. Jacen cursed himself. There must have been cages near the entrance too, hanging low to the floor, hiding guards within their fields. Jacen twisted to avoid a blow coming from behind, the thug who attempted it announcing himself through heavy breathing. Jacen grabbed the fist as it whooshed past his head and used the momentum to throw the brute over his back. If he had had the Force he could have thrown the thug into his companions, who were blocking Jacen's retreat. As it stood he only managed to bring the felon crashing to the ground before his feet.

Jacen tried to reach for the gun in the holster of the fallen thug's belt but was grabbed from behind. One of the guards who had manned the warehouse entrance closed in on him from his front as Jacen was lifted off his feet by the hulking Devaronian behind him. Jacen pulled his legs in and kicked the approaching attacker square in the face. The thug saw it coming and partially managed to cover his face. Nevertheless, the guard was still knocked off his feet. Jacen's already strained ankle protested at the abuse and a flare of pain shot up his body.

One of his hands, still forced against his torso by the man crushing him from behind found the handle of something. Jacen ripped it out of the belt and brought it up to try and shoot the attackers in front of him who were approaching slowly, hoping the Devaronian would subdue Jacen with no risk of injury to themselves. Jacen couldn't see the weapon but he realized it was missing a trigger on the handle. In a split second Jacen thrust the heavier end of it into the leg of the brute that was crushing his torso. A bellow followed and Jacen was dropped to his feet. What he had grabbed must have been the thug's melee weapon rather than a balster. Not bothering to look at it, lest he draw attention to what he had stealthily appropriated, Jacen twirled the blade and angled it against his wrist in order to hide the weapon he had garnered from the thugs.

Jacen found himself standing in the middle of six thugs. Lar'shan was standing a bit off to the side, shouting into a com-unit. Jacen refocused on the bravest of the six thugs who was the first to approach him, likely drawn in by Jacen's limping stance and pained expression. The moment he was close enough, Jacen leapt and parted the man's throat with a well-aimed slice. Even without the force a trained Jedi was a master martial artist and weapons expert. As the fatally wounded man grasped his throat in a vain attempt to stifle the blood flow, the others took a step back and started to finger their blasters. Jacen used their moment of indecision, and looked in Lar'shan's direction and started to run towards him, his weapon grasped in his hand. The thugs started to bring their weapons to bear on him but Lar'shan was quicker. Just as Jacen was about to reach him, Lar'shan leveled a blaster rifle that he'd previously not had on Jacen. That must be what he was yelling into the com about, Jacen thought as a stun bolt shot towards him. Jacen reflexively brought his blade up to block it, and he almost managed to intercept it even without the force when it impacted the right side of his chest, spinning him around.

Jacen immediately felt the paralyzing and tranquilizing effect of the bolt course through his body. He bit his tongue in an attempt to stay conscious. The pain and the blood in his mouth caused him to regain a moment of clarity, his strength of will pushing back against the paralyzing agent. He looked to the right and severed the Achilles tendon of an approaching goon, then rolled to the side to avoid another grabbing him by the shoulder. He propelled himself back to his feet, with a practiced Teräs Käsi technique and spat blood at Lar'shan who had recalibrated his weapon in order to fire off another stun bolt. The blood spattered onto Lar'shan's trousers. Jacen felt a punch drive into his kidney from behind, which caused him to black out for a moment and stumble dangerously. A moment later another bolt impacted his chest. Jacen grimaced again, growling at Lar'shan as he dropped to his knees.

"Will you stay down, you freak?" Lar'shan asked in annoyance and confusion. He leveled his blaster rifle at Jacen once again, firing. Concordant with the incoming bold, Jacen felt something hard and metal impact the back of his head. Jacen was enveloped in the blackness of unconsciousness a moment later.

* * *

><p>Jacen was drawn back towards consciousness by pain coursing through his back and chest and every other part of his body. As he parted his eyelids the first thing he saw was Lar'shan leering at him, less than a meter from his face. Jacen tried to move his hands, which were stretched apart towards either side of him. He could not move them more than a little. He looked to his right side and saw that they were held in place by shackles. The shackles were connected to the ceiling by a linked chain. He was in an old fashioned cell, which was more makeshift than anything else. The cell was sequestered from the rest of the room by steel bars; a woefully outdated way of imprisoning people. But that was irrelevant because even in here he could not touch the force, and Lar'shan knew it.<p>

"You've looked better," Lar'shan pointed out, playing with a vibroblade.

The back of Jacen's head throbbed. He felt dried blood caked and dried up against the back of his neck. The thug who had hit him with the blaster pistol butt made sure to be thorough.

"Was that Teräs Käsi you were using?" Lar'shan asked. Jacen did not respond. He merely glared. "I gotta hand it to you. You're pretty dangerous, even without the force. One of my men dead, one needs to have his Achilles tendon surgically rebuilt." Lar'shan laughed, amused. "Not that I'm gonna pay for that mind you. Oh and one paralyzed from the waist down because his spine is cracked. A thorough job."

Jacen smiled, his pain wracked frame protesting as he tried to stand straighter. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Lar'shan shook his head in mock disappointment. "But you see, I really didn't. It costs me money to outfit this place with creepy lizards and to hire muscle to guard the place. And it cost me even more money when your bitch of an aunt forced me to shut down my headquarters." Jacen felt his blood rise at the expletive. "She was fracking relentless. Finding my customers and threatening them and even assaulting them. Rescuing young women individually and bringing them to doctor's off-world… She just wouldn't stop coming after my operation. And then she attacked us head on and I knew I couldn't stop her but I was looking into ways how. So I played along while I invested millions of credits into getting this place operational… so close to her apartment." He said, grinning and pointed towards the ceiling. "She's there right now, like two kilometers that way."

Jacen listened to the speech. "Were you born a disgusting slaver of women so they could be raped and prostituted for your personal gain, or did you just, at some point during your formative years, reach a point where you were like… damn _that's_ what I want to do with my life?"

Lar'shan punched him in the jaw, hard. Jacen's head snapped to the right and his vision momentarily blacked out, a ringing blocking his hearing.

"—nothing about where I come from. We don't all grow up in the Imperial Palace amongst wealth and luxury." He made out as his hearing returned.

"The tough childhood speech?" Jacen mumbled, and spat some blood on the floor. "So you were forced to live with some misery, unlike me whose life has been one long fracking joyride, and that makes it alright to spread misery?"

Lar'shan frowned and nodded to a nasty looking bruiser nearby who flipped a switch. Arcs of electrical energy coursed around him and through him, causing his body to shake uncontrollably. Jacen's eyes widened in pain his entire nervous system erupted in agony, but he did not scream.

"That subdue your urge to smart mouth me a bit?" Lar'shan asked after he signaled to cut the power. Jacen slumped. He could hear a bit of confusion in Lar'shan's voice. He had expected his victim to audibly react.

"You think I'm smart?" Jacen asked with all the mock joy he could muster, mumbling.

Lar'shan walked up to Jacen and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up so as to be able to look into the Jedi's eyes. "What? I couldn't hear you, Jedi scum."

"Whoa there," Jacen replied grinning. "No need to get so intimate, I like women." Lar'shan kneed Jacen in the stomach, causing the Jedi to groan. Jacen guffawed, in pain and amusement. "Is this how you tried to woo your first crush as you were growing up? No wonder you turned to prostitution." Jacen said this in a tone of fake realization and shook his head slightly, his head still held in place by Lar'shan's grip. "This is so the wrong way to go about getting a woman to reciprocate your interest…" Jacen smiled. "Or a man. A man will turn you down too."

The thug next to Jacen snorted. Lar'shan glared at his underling. "Something funny?"

The man fidgeted and shook his head. "No boss."

"Shock him again then."

The underling did as instructed, and Jacen felt his blood boil as electricity raced through his body. Jacen forced himself to remain conscious by homing in on the anger he felt for this man. He wanted to see him in agony. To see him suffer. To watch the life drain from his eyes.

As the electricity stopped, moments from sending him spiraling into darkness, Jacen felt the familiar dull thudding pain that his entire body was in, rather than the sharp agony of the raw energy burning his life away.

Lar'shan looked at him in growing confusion. "Are you not affected by the pain or something?" The crime boss turned around, making eye contact with the ysalamiri cage. "The lizard is moving around so how are you not bothered by this?"

Jacen just glared at him and shrugged his shoulders. Lar'shan gestured with a nod at the table which Jacen could make out in his left eye's peripheral vision. He saw some shiny devices laid out. Jacen was confused that he did not feel any dread at what was about to happen. He just wanted to survive this and kill the scum in front of him and save his daughter from a horrible future filled with Sith and crazed dark side monsters. And Ben too. And all his family really. Mara's face appeared in his mind's eye as well, starkly real and vividly beautiful. Tragic. Surviving. Fiery. And alive. And then he thought of her being lured to this place and killed. He had to get out of this and protect her!

The thug came over, holding a pair of steel pliers. Jacen raised his eyebrow at the man's approach. He stepped to Jacen's left side and grabbed his shackled wrist. Jacen frowned and stared Lar'shan in the eye. The moment he felt the plier take hold of his fingernail he knew what was about to happen. He smiled while looking at Lar'shan who was staring into Jacen's eyes searching for a reaction. As the fingernail was ripped from his finger, his nerves alight with the cutting edge of physical torment he never allowed the smile to leave his face, much less flinch at the sensation ripping up his arm.

Lar'shan started to shake his head. "When I said _'something is deeply wrong with you'_ I wasn't mistaken."

Jacen chuckled, spitting blood from his still bleeding tongue. The wound kept reopening. "Can you have him do my other index finger? I don't want anything lopsided."

"To hell with it!" Lar'shan announced. "Leave him here. I'll see if I can find someone who is willing to buy him from us. Make back some of the money this has all cost me. I highly doubt it though. I'll be back in an hour to kill him personally in the likely event that no one wants to take him off my hands." The torturer nodded and followed his boss out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind him.

From one moment to the next he was alone. Jacen's mind was muddled, his ability to touch the force blocked. His left hand was throbbing and his body was shaking from the electrical shocks it had been subjected to. His jaw felt like it was coming loose from the punch it had taken. He barely made out Lar'shan leaving the larger chamber that housed the cell. The thug had not left but instead sat down outside his cell. Jacen watched as the criminal turned on a holoprojector. Jacen could hardly make out what he was watching but the commentator's enthusiasm indicated a bolo-ball match.

Jacen tried to clear his mind, focusing in on his pain and using it to focus his faculties on nothing but his ferocious appetite for slaughtering everyone in this place. Slowly his faculties came back under his control. He took stock of the situation he was in and inhaled deeply. The circumstance was grim. He was shackled in a permacrete cell, and locked behind steel bars, while in a poor physical state. With the force he could get out, but without it… it was impossible. He looked at the ysalamiri cage hanging from a chain in the center of the chamber. He tried to break past the force block field it was emitting, but he simply could not. His concentration was strained to the limit. He was employing enough force power to move starships but his full strength was affecting the cage less than a light breeze.

It struck him like lightning from a clear sky, suddenly and unexpectedly. The Aing-Tii had initiated him in the art of object teleportation, called _fold-space_. He had learned to move small objects such as cups and writing objects, but it required so much concentration and focus, and such a high degree of spatial awareness of the location and destination that the object would exchange that he had considered it impractical. But now it might be his saving grace. He looked at the ground near his feet and committed its every detail to memory. Then he looked at the cage and tried to make out the details of the ysalamiri inside. But he could not.

Cursing the situation he puzzled over the solution. As he looked around his glance fell on the table with the torture instruments. He made out the details of the knife and glanced at the back of the guard's head. But then he remembered that the Aing-Tii had told him teleporting something into something other than a relatively vacant space was next to impossible. The empty void of space was easiest, open air doable. He concentrated on the knife and the floor to his feet. He stood there for several seconds and strained his mind. All of a sudden he dimly heard an almost inaudible popping sound over the holoprojector. When Jacen opened his eyes, the knife was lying between his feet.

Struggling for several minutes, he managed to activate its ultrasonic generator and settle it between his feet, holding it at a slightly forward facing angle. Now, he focused his concentration on the cage hanging from the chain and the empty space a meter in front of his face. He strained and concentrated but nothing happened. After minutes of vain attempts he wanted to scream in angry frustration. That wouldn't solve anything, however. And in thirty minutes he would likely be dead or Force knew what. He doubted Lar'shan would really sell him. Likely he wanted to see if Jacen would break with time and uncertainty. A hidden camera was maybe even pointing at him right now. Hopefully it would not notice what was going on at his feet or, more like, his feet where out of its recording scope.

Jacen closed his eyes again and this time imagined the room from the corner of the area, seeing himself in his mind's eye. He concentrated on the area just in front of him, picturing it from different angles and mentally triangulating the intersecting spot he wanted the cage to appear in. Suddenly he felt sharp pain in his head and he opened his eyes, just in time to see the cage appear in front of him. With blind hope he kicked upwards, at the small cage, the blade pointing in the air. The knife made contact with metal, a clear clanging announcing the impact. The strain of his entire weight being momentarily held by his shoulders was almost unbearable. But then he heard a squeak. The thug jumped to his feet, and ran to the cell door. And suddenly the Force flowed through Jacen again and he welcomed it, caressing the sensation internally, his old friend a welcome joy.

The moment the thug opened the cell door, Jacen grabbed the chain that connected his right hand's shackle with the ceiling and pulled with Force-assisted strength. Jacen smiled a terrible smile at his captor as the chain ripped out of the ceiling, showering the room with particles of permacrete. The thug's eyes widened as Jacen pulled forward and up, a chunk of permacrete still attached to the end. As it crashed into Jacen's assailant, the man was lifted from his feet by the impact, tumbling almost an entire meter. He coughed blood, the impact having caught him in his chest and struggled to get up. Jacen gestured and lifted the criminal's body into the air and then started crushing him with the force. The man's eyes bulged and audible bone cracking could be heard. Jacen kept him from screaming by closing off his windpipe simultaneously. The man expired seconds later.

Jacen freed himself quickly, knowing that he wouldn't be alone for long. No alarm could be heard, however, he realized. There must not have been a camera monitoring the room after all. The ysalamiri had lulled his captors into a false sense of complacency. Jacen used the vibroblade that was lying on the floor to cut the shackles from his wrist. The weapon held in his hand, he limped out of the cell and made for the door.

The next several minutes he spent sneaking around the main warehouse area, evading the few guards, and killing all the Ysalamiri he could find. When he was satisfied that he'd gotten them all, four in each corner and one in the hall's center, he went about systematically exterminating the guard's as stealthily as possible. Even the ones not guarding the path towards what used to be the offices that overlooked the warehouse, where he assumed Lar'shan had retreated to. The thirst for blood was as keen as the pain coursing through his body.

As he approached the last guard he realized a moment too late that the force had once again been ripped from him. The sensation was so keen that he couldn't keep himself from gasping. The guard spun around instantly a long vibrosword clutched in his hand. The thug was a Falleen, and must have thought guns beneath him, an atypically arrogant notion which was not uncommon for his species. He thrust at Jacen, so fast that Jacen barely managed to dodge the blow, his small weapon ineffective for true parrying. He turned his dodge to the side into a pirouette which culminated with him ramming his blade into the Falleen's chest.

As his victim's eyes widened Jacen grasped the back of the Falleen's neck and whispered in his ear. "You never stood a chance, you fool."

As Jacen backed up, out of the Force blocking aura he momentarily lost his footing. Frowning he looked down. Blood was spilling from a wound on his left side, just above his hip bone. It was deep, and if left untreated it would be fatal. Jacen ripped a large piece of cloth from the Faleen's clothing and with some difficulty he tied it around his midriff, tightening it as much as he could. The wound, though life threatening with time, was not even very painful. His whole body was an amalgam of pain at this point. Only the Force and Vergere's training kept him going now. He looked over to the stairway that spiraled up to the office, in which he could not sense anyone, but which he knew Lar'shan to be in, unless the crimeboss had left the structure entirely. He was sorely tempted to lift a shelving unit from the ground and hurtle it at the office. But Lar'shan deserved a more personal treatment. And he was not sure if the ysalamiri would stop the object too far from the office, making it crash uselessly to the ground, alerting the crime boss as to his impending doom.

Jacen stealthily ascended the stairs. The door at the top was old fashioned. It had a little window through which one could look, and a pad on the door that made it open. Jacen peeped into the window, from either side first, insuring no unpleasant surprise would come through the window—like a blaster bolt that would perforate his skull. He spotted Lar'shan at a console, talking animatedly. An ysalamiri cage was next to him, and Lar'shan was feeding the lizard something. Jacen hit the doorpad.

The door swooshed open and as Jacen stepped inside, Lar'shan turned around slowly, still talking.

"… no, I don't know when operations can go—" He fell silent when he caught sight of Jacen moving towards him. Jacen instantly stopped.

"Jacen!" he announced, in a gleeful tone, attempting to mask his shock and ending his com connection. "You look bad, my friend." Lar'shan gestured empathetically with his hands. "I was just thinking about how fun it'll be to bring your aunt down here and knock her around a little. Put her on a drug regimen. Make her dependent. _And then_ selling her, every night, to the dirtiest of Coruscant's under city denizens. They'd pay anything for a no-questions-asked hour with Mara Jade Skywalker."

Jacen felt his rage rise up in him, drowning out all sense and reason. He considered throwing his blade at the lizard or Lar'shan, but either move would leave him weaponless, should it fail. Lar'shan had not attempted to go for his blaster, which was not easily removed from the holster while he was sitting. Lar'shan must have known that, because he had not tried to get up, which was what Jacen was waiting for.

Lar'shan laughed. "Your anger is really hilarious. You make it sound like I'm monstrous because I seek revenge against someone who cost me millions of credits. And yet here you are wanting to kill me because I hurt you and am threatening to do the same to your aunt."

Jacen watched his opponent's eyes closely, waiting for the moment to strike. His body was starting to fail him. He harnessed the clarity of pain once more, letting it fuel him.

"You're not talking? That's too bad. I was hoping you'd share some—" And suddenly Lar'shan's eyes flicked to the side, glancing at his desk.

As Lar'shan's hand rapidly reached for something, Jacen threw his weapon, aiming it with all the skill he possessed. The weapon cut through the air, much faster than Lar'shan could move. And then it stopped parting air, instead parting flesh. Lar'shan cried out as the weapon pinned his hand to the wall against which the desk was propped. Jacen sprinted over, quicker than the bastard could grab the blade's handle, and punched the man in the throat. He proceeded to rip the weapon out of the man's perforated palm, and thrust it into Lar'shan's kneecap. Jacen relished the disgusting man's scream.

"Do you have a camera in this room?" he asked Lar'shan.

When the criminal refused to answer Jacen ripped the blade out and thrust it into his other knee. Lar'shan reacted the same way he had before, voicing his anguish aloud.

"Answer me!" Jacen roared.

Lar'shan nodded his uninjured hand fumbling at the knife handle, utterly unwilling to pull it out and turn it against his assailant, for fear of the pain that pulling it out would cause. Jacen smiled at the pitiful sight.

"Can I access it from this console?"

Lar'shan nodded again, tears streaming down his face.

"You're lucky, you piece of poodoo. You know that?" Jacen explained.

Lar'shan stared at him quizzically, followed by a glimmer of hope entering his expression. Jacen laughed.

"No. I won't hand you over to the authorities. Don't be ridiculous. You threatened people I love. But I'm dying and can't bring you with me as I leave this place. So you won't get tortured for weeks. Isn't that a silver lining?" Jacen announced, cheerfully.

He did not wait for Lar'shan to respond. He pulled the knife from the man's kneecap in a split second move and plunged it into the ysalamiri. As the Force returned he used it to stifle his bleeding and reinvigorate him slightly, while tossing Lar'shan out of the chair and sitting down in his place. Jacen focused his anger and fury on Lar'shan's windpipe, closing it off. As he did this he calmly opened the surveillance program on the console and started to wipe footage. Just before he deleted any proof of his presence, besides the blood he had spilt in the place, he copied some files to a holodisc. As Lar'shan's life left his body forever, Jacen stood and exited the warehouse office.


	10. Chapter IX

**AN: **Sorry for the exceptionally long wait. Finals week for the Summer semester I had to take to finish school in time was killing me. Netted my first B- in a college class. Luckily it was a two credit class. Logic Proofs make me wanna kill puppies. If you don't like math don't ever do a Formal Logic class… ugh. Anyway. Got two weeks of vacation before fall semester. I'll get Chapter 10 up by then. Then update time will slow once more. Thanks for all the kind reviews.

**On to the Reviews for Chapter 8 (dunno why I said 8 last time. Forgot that I had a prologue or something…):**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Danger is his middle name. Han Solo's idea. True story… Jacen "Danger" Solo. Han was planning on raising him to be a force sensitive Pazaak shark who cracked banks all over the galaxy while sipping martinis. Luke told him that would lead to the dark side and of course Leia sided with Mr. Reasonable. The middle name stuck though. Glad I could fool you though…

**Lordban: **Right? I had to put some thought into just how I was gonna get him out of that. Luckily the Aing-Tii are relatively undocumented so that left room for embellishment.

**PastaSentient: **Glad you liked it.

**Onimiman: **Traitor was like a formative experience for me… What a fine read back in the day. Loved it… Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Loteva: **Lumiya you say? Whose that ;)? And yes… that type of spontaneous impetus has gotten the occasional Skywalker into trouble. And we all know Jacen is much more Anakin than Han…

Anakin + Solo good looks and charm – whiny little bitch who pre-dark side acted like a perennial teenager = Jacen Solo

**Utuu: **Well Jacen's trying to pick up the slack. He thinks it's all on him now. Maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong.

**The brown cow: **Jealous you say? Maybe he just picked up on the fact that there was something off about this dude... if so, he was right for a change too!

The cool night air hit Jacen, feeling far colder than it really was. A thin sheen of sweat covered his entire body. His system was reacting to the multitude of injuries he had incurred over the last few grueling hours. Fever was the least of his worries right now, however. He had lost a lot of blood. While his makeshift bandage was impeding the blood loss, it was not stopping the flow entirely. Jacen felt dizzy and he was approaching a state of delirium. He needed help. And he needed to avoid any connection to what had happened here. Crime at this level of the city was not uncommon. But the mass murder he had committed—more than 10 people dead—would attract significant attention from the authorities.

He reached out with the Force and clamped down on the mind of the first speeder pilot he could find. An old Bothan was the unfortunate victim of his controlling touch. Jacen brought all the power he could muster to bear and planted a suggestion that instructed the driver to stop flying along his chosen route and start heading towards Jacen. The speeder, which Jacen could not initially see because it was around the far corner of the sky scraper, changed direction almost immediately. A few seconds later it flew into his field of vision, blurring due to Jacen's impeded sight, and slowed down in front of Jacen, hovering at the edge of the landing pad he was standing on. Jacen stumbled towards it, opened the door, and made eye contact with the dazed Bothan.

"You will take me to the entrance of the Sunset Apartment Tower, which is right above us." Jacen commanded, not bothering to wave his hand.

His pain was fueling his Force power considerably. Jacen flinched as he sat down, a flash of agony so acute tearing through his body that even he could not help but show discomfort. His finger was throbbing, as though containing a miniature heart of its own. As the Bothan yanked the speeder into a rapid ascent, Jacen concentrated on the force, attempting to augment his body's natural healing abilities. He was still very much suffused in the darker portion of the Force which was impeding his healing talents. Jacen frowned, annoyed at the Force's unwillingness to fully comply with his needs. As he concentrated blackness encroached on the edge of his vision.

_He felt bile in the back of his throat as he saw "her". A mouth so large, it reached from ear to ear. Multiple tentacles rather than arms and long yellow straw like hair. A creature this hideous could not be blessed by the Force to this degree, could it? A dark side creature perhaps? Like the ancient Terentateks. But no, Jacen mused while glancing at the Pool of Knowledge, that's not possible. Vergere had proved that there was no dark side. Only motive. If the end was justified, then no Force-given ability was inherently dark. So this creature was a manifestation of the Force itself. But that would mean that the Force inherently was far more malevolently inclined than he had previously considered. How could that be? The Force was the purest thing in the Universe. It could not birth such a monstrosity, could it?_

Jacen shook his head. That had been the first time he had doubted Vergere's teaching in a long time. There, alone, shortly after having exchanged words with his dead brother, in a misty netherworld. He snapped out of his stupor. This was no time for foolish mental meanderings. The speeder slowed as they flew into the canopy covered entrance which fronted Sunset's Apartment's main doorway. Jacen reached over and touched the Bothan's forehead, casually erasing the man's short term memory. He limped out of the speeder and stumbled to the door of the tower lobby. Before entering he short-circuited the lobby's cameras and knocked the doorman's head against the table at which he was sitting. As he felt the guard sink into unconsciousness, he staggered into the foyer and hit the turbovator button.

The lift seemed to take forever to arrive. Jacen felt the overwhelming urge to lie down, and let his body recuperate. Jacen slammed down aggressively on that impulse, stifling it lest it end his existence. The door's finally parted, allowing him to enter the glass lift. Jacen moved inside and hit the appropriate level. As the lift rapidly ascended he stared out of the glass at the Coruscant night, inwardly naming the structures he could recognize, forcing himself to stay awake. The lift came to a halt and he found himself standing there, naming the landmarks in a mumbling voice, for several seconds before he realized that he had arrived at his destination. Jacen shook off his weakening hold on reality, focusing on his pain to remind him where he was. _The real world, where all life is pain, _Jacen mused, echoing Yuuzhan Vong philosophy.

He limped out of the turbovator and reached Mara's apartment a minute later. Jacen dropped the shields around his mind and rang the doorbell. He listened as a tune rang behind the closed door: the tune that accompanied the refrain from Luke's favorite song. Jacen sneered at the sentimentality of that. He felt Mara's approach rather than seeing her. She stopped on the opposite side of the door.

"Go away Jacen. I think you've said enough for one night. And by the Force, it's five in the morning." He heard Mara's voice admonish sharply.

Jacen chuckled, wincing when the contortions of his stomach strained his open wound. "I think you'll regret killing me… at least a little."

"A little dramatic don't you think? I saw you drinking at Topicas." He heard her sigh audibly. "Fine, I don't want to cause a scene that will just set my neighbors to gossip."

He heard her hit the key pad's release, and a moment later the door swooshed open. Jacen, stumbled inside immediately, and Mara reflexively caught him, when his forward momentum turned into a tumble. A flash of annoyance crossed her features at her nephew's condition as his forehead almost collided with hers.

"We don't need an alcoholic in the family you know, and Ben definitely doesn't need an alcoholic for a Jedi Master." Her tone seemed more disappointed than angry.

Her glance fell on his jaw and split lip. "Did you get into a fight?" she asked, askance.

Jacen shook his head. "Couch." He said. "Cilghal."

Mara frowned. "For a split lip and a bruised jaw?"

Jacen tore free from his aunt, angered by her sleep addled state. Did she really think him drunk? Didn't she realize that there was something seriously wrong? As he pushed past her, she turned and caught sight of the back of his head, which was still encrusted with a lot of dried blood.

"Jacen?" she exclaimed in a shocked tone.

He ignored her and pulled off the dirty suit jacket, exposing his torso, which was still wrapped in the makeshift bandage. The white Falleen cotton was completely soaked crimson.

As he collapsed on the couch, Mara cried out in horror. "By the Force!"

She was by his side instantly, her hand outstretched as she ripped her medicine cabinet off the fresher wall, in the other room. She pulled a pair of scissors out of it as Jacen looked at her with a look of confusion. She cut away his bandage and gasped fearfully when she saw his wound.

"Either you ran into an angry surgeon or you got impaled by a vibrosword." Mara declared and rose to her feet.

She ran to her com unit and activated it. Jacen watched her in a dazed state as she called Cilghal on her private number. The moment the Mon Calamari answered, Mara insisted that the Jedi Master come to her apartment immediately. Jacen found himself musing on Mara's night gown, appreciating its aesthetic value. The light material flowed around her but narrowed at all the right places. He shook his head, clearing his mind, and reached into the medicine cabinet that was lying on the table in front of the couch and pulled a bottle out of it. Recognizing it as a white blood cell efficiency booster, which operated at a molecular level, he ripped the cap off and drank some of it straight out of the bottle. Mara watched his actions as she finished her conversation with Cilghal with a raised eyebrow. She hung up and hit the emergency button. Jacen poured such an overwhelming amount of negativity into the Force when he recognized what she was doing, that she instantly disconnected the line. Jacen nodded slightly, in gratitude.

As she hung up, her eyes fell on his left index finger, wrapped around the bottle from which he was sipping. "By the Nine Corellian Hells! Who tortured you?"

Jacen laughed painfully. "Your boyfriend . . . with his scintillating wit." His mouth was slow in forming the words he wanted to enunciate and stumbled over some of the words.

Mara was at his side again, holding his hand and running her thumb across his wrist, which was heavily bruised by the shackles that had chained him. "Who did this?" she asked, angrily.

"I'm not really joking." His voice broke again. "And I'm pretty sure my right ankle is heavily sprained, if not broken. Meld your force power with mine or _I will_ be dead long before Cilghal arrives."

He sensed Mara lowering her shields immediately. Her trust almost shamed him.

"Lar'shan did this?" she asked, doubt palpable in her tone.

Jacen stared into her eyes, marveling at the deep green hue. Tahiri and Tenel-Ka both had green eyes but they paled in comparison to hers. Mara's had an enigmatic quality to them, something mysterious and dangerous, whereas Tahiri's constant blinking made her seem utterly unsure of herself and Tenel-Ka's eyes radiated a certain overbearing cool eminence he did not really appreciate. Jacen reached out to Mara in the force, melding their Force essence's into a single uniform reservoir of power. He was still gazing into her eyes and watched as they widened, in what he read to be either awe or distress. Jacen began to funnel Mara's force power into his injury-plagued body, augmenting his own healing abilities.

He nodded a moment later. "Check my suit pocket."

She frowned and reached over not letting go of his hand. She reached into the pocket and withdrew the holodisc Jacen had made at the warehouse, just before leaving. She turned it over in her hand and looked at her entertainment center's holodisc player and then at Jacen's hand.

He smiled reassuringly. "The meld will hold even if you let go."

Mara nodded, almost absently and walked over to the projector. "I feel so powerful," she observed, in an offhanded tone.

Jacen felt the drugs he had ingested start to dull his senses. Or maybe it was the blood loss. Or the fever. He was in a sorry state, all things considered. Mara inserted the disc into the reader and turned around, returning to her previous spot, sitting at the foot of the couch.

"Did you make Ben stay at the Temple?" Jacen asked, musing on his cousin's absence.

"I thought it would be best if he maintained his normal routine. I didn't want to interfere in his training." Mara explained.

The projector flickered on, and a holographic image of Jacen appeared, chains leading from his wrists out of the recording's scope. Lar'shan stood in front of him. He felt Mara's anger spike. As the entirety of the torture began to play out, although admittedly it only lasted only fifteen minutes, Jacen sensed as Mara's emotions change from anger to sorrow, from sorrow to empathy, and finally her empathy transformed into angry self-doubt.

"I've seen you shake off pain that would make other people pause before… but that was downright terrifying." Mara observed in a tone Jacen could not interpret.

The recording ended with Jacen ending the life of his torturer and switched to Lar'shan's office. As they watched, Jacen's holographic image remained out of the recording's scope. They could hear Jacen breathing heavily, but only Lar'shan was visible. When he told Jacen about what he was planning for Mara, he heard Mara whisper an expletive directed at the deceased slaver. The final scene shower Jacen's knife impaling Lar'shan's hand and a moment later Jacen appeared, brutalizing his helpless victim. Then, after questioning him, Jacen's recorded avatar flung Lar'shan out of the recording's coverage field.

As the footage ended, Mara stood and dazedly walked to the holodisc reader, ejecting the disc. When she turned around and Jacen caught sight of her face for the first time since they had begun watching, he was shocked to find her cheeks tear stained and her eyes reddened by sorrow. She stood there, like a statue for a moment, until Jacen extended his hand towards her.

"Don't cry." He said brokenly.

"Oh Force, I'm so sorry." She cried despondently and ran back to Jacen, kneeling in front of the couch. She was wringing her hands, in a pleading gesture. "I'm such a stupid fool."

Jacen shook his head vehemently. "No, his ysalamiri extracts made it impossible to tell. You're not at fau—"

Mara shook her head now, mirroring him. "I should have noticed. You noticed something. And I'm the trained, experienced spy for force's sake." Her voice broke several times, as she stopped to catch her breath. "I can't believe you noticed something suspicious while I did not…"

Jacen cupped her face with his right hand, the other paining him too much to move any longer. "You're not a fool. I didn't dislike him because I was apprehensive. Not really."

Mara leaned into his touch, her force essence signaling that she interpreted it as forgiveness. "What was it then?" she asked, confused.

Jacen chuckled, and he momentarily closed his eyes. "Jacen!?" Mara's voice was sharp and horrified, as his force signature began to dim

Her voice brought him came back out of the darkness. He remembered his trail of thought, but only barely. "I… I didn't like that he was with you. He wasn't good enough for you."

Jacen felt as though it was not himself saying the words. His hand had fallen away from her face and was limply draped across his chest. Darkness was starting to re-encroach at the edge of his vision.

Mara smiled and sniffed at the same time. "That's sweet but it doesn't excuse my idiocy, Jacen. He and I shared a small ship for several months. You were tortured and injured because of me. I will never forgive myself if you..."

Her voice fell silent, as she shook her head in a mixture of fear and sadness.

"You're not an idiot. You're Mara Jade." Jacen said forcefully, his voice suddenly strong and clear. "You're the most fascinating person I know. You're fierce and loving, independent and selfless, intelligent and unassuming. And very beautiful... No woman I know begins to compare." He inhaled shakily, his breath shallow, the impassioned speech having further drained him.

Mara stared at him in wonder but said speechlessly. He searched Mara's face for any reaction to his words but aside from shocked wonder he could read little. Her eyes were almost alarmingly gentle. Jacen's hand lifted, almost from its own volition. It required almost superhuman strength but all at once his hand brushed up against the back of her neck. Her eyes flicked to his lips momentarily and then returned to his eyes. He was unsure what possessed him, but when he pulled her towards him she did not resist him. Her eyes fluttered shut, and his name flowed from her in a tone that would allow him to die happily once having heard it. And then his lips touched hers.

A shiver raced through his frame at the contact. He felt as though his entire world was coming undone. A part of him that he had thought long dead—no, a part he had forgotten entirely—jump started back to life: _genuine thrill_ raced through him as he tasted her lips. He tasted the saltiness of her tears, tears she had shed for him because she truly cared what happened to him, despite what she knew him capable of. It warmed the frigid corners of his soul. The physical pain that he was feeling was dulling and ceased to matter. He captured her lower lip and nipped it gently. She gasped, and her parting lips were all the invitation he needed to deepen the kiss. He tasted her in full and the smooth silkiness of her tongue responding to him excited him immeasurably.

"Jacen, I…" He heard her utter in a breathy tone as he briefly broke contact, tilting his head, but he silenced her immediately when he resumed the kiss.

One of her hands buried itself in his hair, her response to his intimacy surprising him, and fueling his passion. Suddenly his head fell back against the couch's armrest. His first thought was that she had pushed him away. A droning rang all around him, however, which dispelled that thought. His vision elongated and her face seemed to flee from proximity. Her voice rang out but he couldn't make out what she was saying, the auditory portion inaudible to his failing senses. As darkness rushed over his very being the last thing he saw was the terrified look on her face.

* * *

><p><em>He was holding an ornately crafted crystal glass, adorned with precious gems. Before him stretched a vast hall, where many finely attired men and women moved to and fro. He was confused. Where was he? Without any prompt from himself, his hand guided the glass to his lips. When his eyes fell on the perfectly manicured fingernails of his hand he realized that he was not within his own body. He could not taste the liquid nor could he feel any sensation. The emotional response of the person whose body he inhabited, he <em>could_ read, however. She, whoever she was, was weary and bored. Jacen felt a palpable yearning on her part to be somewhere else._

_It was strangely difficult to make out the words of the various little groups mingling even closest to him. By rights he should be able to hear them but he couldn't. As he focused on the mood of the person whose body he was hitchhiking in, he realized that the reason he couldn't hear anyone was because she was actively drowning them out. He could only hear what she heard. _

_A person approached from the side, and Jacen heard a voice that rose above the surrounding clamor address "him". As the voice became increasingly insistent, the audible portion of his environment clarified until he could clearly understand words spoken around him._

"_Queen Mother?" His head turned towards the voice, free from his own will's command. The woman addressing him, a beautiful brunette in a frame hugging green dress, spoke the title in a respectful tone, addressing the person through whose eyes and ears Jacen was experiencing the environment. Clearly he was experiencing a vision of the past, present, or future pertaining to Tenel Ka._

"_Yes?" Tenel Ka responded to the inquiry._

"_I'm sorry for disturbing you, Chume'da, but there is a small matter that requires your attention." _

_Tenel focused more intently on the speaker, which caused the voices around her to become almost inaudible. Jacen found this phenomenon very annoying. It was like he was flow walking _into_ someone else's body, forced to experience everything as they did. _

"_Well, what is it?"Tenel Ka replied._

_The woman addressing her sovereign clasped her hands behind her back which lent her a militant air. "Two guards stationed at the garden entrance of the palace were found sleeping on duty."_

"_Both of them?" Tenel Ka queried. _

_Her adjutant nodded. "Typical males. Can't even guard a door properly…"_

"_Strange that they would both be asleep," Tenel Ka mused. "Have them placed under arrest for a week. I'll question them myself when I find the time."_

_The Queen Mother's addressee bowed slightly and retreated from what Jacen now recognized to be a throne-like chair that overlooked the festive hall of the palace. As Tenel Ka's eyes scanned the hall Jacen felt her in deep contemplation. Jacen was somewhat confused. He doubted the Force was granting him this insight just so he could watch Tenel Ka spend an ostentatious evening with her courtiers. He also didn't seem to have any control of the goings on surrounding him. Nor could he rouse himself. _

_Suddenly Tenel's eyes settled on someone in the room—a blonde woman as far as Jacen could tell—who was conversing with a group of courtiers at the far side of the large hall. Jacen felt his friend's subdued suspicion but had no reason to share it. Of course she had a more intimate knowledge of the people who comprised her court. Jacen focused in on the woman but felt his ability to drawn on the Force limited to what Tenel Ka was doing—which was nothing at all. She was merely observing. _

_The woman they were studying detangled herself from the group of people and moved to another conversing cluster of typically attractive Hapans. One thing that stood out to Jacen was the fact that her gait was not as flowing and smooth as that of the other Hapans. It was militaristic… mechanical even. Something about her was setting him on edge. Then he realized it wasn't him that was on edge but Tenel, whose suspicion was heightening for some reason that Jacen could not understand. Jacen continued to peer at the subject of Tenel Ka's scrutiny, finding it curious that she was the only woman in the room with a scarf around her neck. It made her look slightly out of place. Jacen wondered if he was grasping at straws, trying to understand Tenel Ka's suspicion by picking out insignificant details that would put him on even footing with his friend in terms of understanding the situation._

_As they both watched this woman move to a third group, seemingly doing nothing unusual, Jacen began to get annoyed at Tenel Ka. Why was the Force sharing this with him? Was this person they were tracking simply a political enemy? She was mingling like everyone else at the ball or whatever it was that was taking place. And wasn't he dying in Mara's apartment… Well probably not since he was having Force visions. What condition was he in? Why couldn't he wake up? And why was Tenel's emotional response to this woman spiking? Could she really know all her courtiers so well that she could sense someone who didn't belong so readily? Tenel seemed ready to rise and confront the person at any moment. As Jacen was forced to scrutinize the woman due to Tenel Ka's focus he was momentarily relieved when a group of people passed in front of their vision to distract Tenel. Tenel Ka rose immediately and sidestepped the obstruction and—_

_The woman was gone. Jacen felt his friend's surprise and found himself sharing it. They had broken visual contact for three seconds at the most. Their target was gone. Tenel Ka immediately began to walk through the crowd, avoiding inquiring eyes and reverent greetings. They were nearing the spot that the woman had vanished from. As they approached, the group that was occupying that corner of the room turned to face Tenel Ka and bowed, addressing her respectfully. Tenel ignored them and approached the wall. Jacen was confused. Was there a secret door or something? Tenel's eyes fell to the floor, and sure enough there was a crack signifying a seam. As Tenel studied the crack in the floor, both her and Jacen observed a bit of reddish liquid begin to protrude from beneath the door. Instantly Tenel Ka's demeanor went from worried to alarmed. It took Jacen a split second longer to realize they were watching blood begin to pool out from beneath the "wall", the small portion of red fluid expanding steadily. _

_Jacen's friend and lover hit a release mechanism which was hidden within an ornate wall carving, which caused the wall panel to release and pull back, revealing a hidden passage. Lying collapsed within it, was a dead guardsman who was bleeding from multiple gashes along much of his body. Tenel's frame was obscuring the vision of the courtiers into the narrow passage beyond her, which kept panic from erupting. Tenel Ka stepped within the tunnel and closed the door behind her, drowning out the muted whispers._

_She instantly broke into a dead run, fumbling within the folds of her dress for a communicator which she pulled out a moment later. "I need a security detail to meet me at my private chambers NOW!" _

_The environment around them blurred as Tenel Ka drew on the Force to lend her increased speed. They passed several other dead guards, all of whom bore similar, remarkable wounds: multiple gashes, some of them alarmingly deep. As Tenel Ka's emotions transformed from a frightened to a protective state Jacen began to share her fears. There was only one reason she would feel caring to the degree that she was… and that was if there was a threat directed against Allana. _

_Tenel Ka burst into the nursery a moment later, sharp pain pulsing through her being. Jacen could not tell what was causing her agony. Sparks flew from the mangled corpse of the YVH nanny droid that was crushed against the wall. As she approached the crib that belonged to Allana Jacen felt his own worry rise. Whoever had attacked the palace was certainly no Hapan noble seeking to commit regicide against the heir. He assumed an abduction had taken place. Tenel Ka lifted the draping over the crib slowly and reverently. The moment Jacen saw the unnatural angle at which his daughters head was lying _he woke up with a cry of horror.

Jacen immediately clamped down on his emotional outburst, masking the emotional turmoil within so as not to project it into the force. He had become adept at doing this instinctively whenever his guard faltered. Emotional broadcasting was just one more avenue, especially when dealing with Force users, through which he could be attacked.

He found himself inside a bacta tank. His cry had been stifled by the oxygen delivery mast which covered the lower portion of his face. His vision was obscured by the liquid his body was submerged in but he could make out a person outside the tank, looking in on him. The Force told him it was his mother. The features he could make out confirmed his extrasensory perception. He projected a feeling of entrapment to her. She frowned, and then shook her head almost immediately, returning a feeling of soothing reassurance. She must have thought it unwise to let him out of the bacta tank already. His healing was likely incomplete. Jacen broadcasted frustration and a yearning to be free. Leia said something he could not make out. She sent him a sense of confusion along with motherly compassion.

Jacen shook his head vehemently. He focused in the connective tendril that existed between him and his baby daughter. As far as he could tell, she was still alright. But his senses were not at their most heightened state while in this drug addled state. He started to consider just shattering the glass and jumping out. To show his mother how serious he was about escaping the healing prison he was in, he sent a burst of Force power against the glass, enough to crack but not to shatter. The moment his Force wave impacted, the bacta tank reverberated with the dull thud, audible even through the liquid that he was suffused in. The glass cracked a little, but it did not break entirely.

His mother jumped back in surprise. Radiating a sense of trepidation she sighed and nodded. She walked over to the control panel of the Jedi Temple's medbay tanks and tapped some keys. Jacen heard the drainage unblock and the fluid level began to decline around him. Bacta's chemical composition was manipulated in such a way as to keep anyone submerged within it at mid-depth, so as to avoid the patient bumping their heads against the ceiling of the tank when inhaling, and sinking to the bottom when exhaling. It seemed to take forever, but several minutes later he was standing on solid ground, sterile smelling fluid dripping off him. A moment later the tank sprayed him with hot sanisteam, cleansing him of the fluid. His abdominal wound was still furiously red and tender but he had no time to waste. He felt his daughter's presence in the force, her bright signature a beacon of joy to him. If what he had just seen had been a vision of the future he would prevent it. Come what may, no one was killing his little girl.


	11. Chapter X

**AN: **As promised… a quick update. Relatively speaking of course... Hope everyone enjoys it.

**Loteva: **Could be… Han's got the charm. Maybe some of it rubbed off on Jacen.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Let's see if he was right to get a move on. No idea if he's falling for her. Don't think Jacen's feelings run away from him that fast, or do they?

**LudiMagister: **/Hug Thanks beta-reader! Big shout-out to you.

**Onimiman: **Glad you're enjoying the risky pairing. They are my two favorite SW characters. Finally decided to create a scenario where they could have some moments. Let's see how it plays out. Literally don't know where I'm taking it yet.

**the brown cow: **I suppose there were hints…

**Utuu: **Glad you liked it. Here's the new chapter.

Sitting in the cramped cockpit of his star-fighter, the swirling patterns of hyperspace spiraling all around him, Jacen had ample opportunity to think. While the majority of his thoughts were occupied by worry for his daughter, emphasized by the fact that he checked up on her through the Force every few minutes, he did have other things on his mind as well. His mother's words still rang in his head. _"You're frightening us Jacen."_ Her words had echoed behind him as he escaped the medbay at a dead run, making a bee-line for the Temple's hangar. His decisions, made without consulting anyone, worried his family, or so his mother had told him while he was hurriedly dressing. She had rebuked him for not giving himself the needed time to recuperate. His injuries needed to heal and he was doing himself a disservice by refusing to allow enough time to pass.

She was not wrong, of course. But if he allowed ample time for recuperation in perfect comfort while his daughter was literally murdered in her cradle he would end up with a wound that would kill him slowly for the rest of his life. Of course he could not tell his mother that. Allana's existence was supposed to stay a secret. _'Ironically, to keep her safe.' _The thought caused him to scoff in a mixture of panic and terror.

Initially he had thought to warn Tenel Ka. He had begun to initiate the call through the holonet when he recalled the holorecording that R2-D2 had preserved all those years in his memory banks. The one he had watched with Mara and his uncle before Luke died… Anakin Skywalker's visions of his wife's death had been the catalyst for their occurrence. His attempts to deflect the event in the most straightforward way possible had brought about the very thing he wanted to prevent. Rather than have Tenel Ka actively try and stop the assassination from occurring, he would trust the in the Force again. It had never let him down when it mattered. It would not have granted him an insight and not given him enough time to prevent it. He reassured himself of this every few minutes. It took all his willpower to keep himself from dropping out of hyperspace next to the nearest comm-buoy to call his daughter's mother and warn her.

He distracted himself by milling over his recent indiscretions and actions. Sometimes he thought he must have hallucinated the whole thing. There was no way he had actually kissed Mara… But he snapped out of that line of thought rather quickly whenever his mind started wandering down that road. He could try and blame any number of factors or substances. But alcohol, drugs, and blood loss combined could not account for him doing something he had never wanted to do in the first place. _'Sober thoughts are drunk deeds, or some such,'_ Jacen mused. He knew that on some level he was attracted to Mara. How could he not be? She had entered his life in a serious capacity when he was already ten years old. And she was not the sort of person to do so subtly. She knew how to make an entrance. He could not help but be impressed by her in a vivid manner at that age. What had been puppy love had simply transformed into distant fascination which he never really found time to interpret or analyze. With time it had become nothing but simple respect for his aunt as a person.

Now that Luke was dead, however, his ancient impressions of Mara had become something different. He was protective and jealous of anyone who might try and take Luke's place. And somewhere down the line he had actively come to desire her for himself. Perhaps it had always been there in some capacity. Or maybe it was something that developed. But there it was. Jacen sighed audibly, annoyed at himself.

And then his thoughts returned to Allana, as they had the proclivity to do since he had left Coruscant. His hand began to rise to his controls—to begin the process he had initiated several times already. Consult his route. Find a comm-buoy. Drop out of hyperspace. Contact Tenel Ka. Warn her. Several hours ago he had actually made it to the _drop out of hyperspace step_ and then thought better of it. His lack of certainty was almost killing him. He felt helpless to make the right choice. And as far as he could see there was no grey area.

"Arnine, what's the ETA?" Jacen asked.

Text scrolled down his console. _Four hours and thirteen minutes. _There was nothing to do but wait. At this point it was absurd to even consider the option of warning Tenel Ka. Best thing he could do was induce a healing trance for the next four hours in order to make sure he would be in his best possible shape when he arrived. Jacen inhaled deeply.

"In case I don't wake up in four hours, blast the collision warning through the cockpit until I do." Jacen instructed his astromech.

Moments later he entered into a deep trance.

* * *

><p>He came out of his trance several minutes before exiting hyperspace. His healing trance had been more effective than he had expected. The dull throbbing pain of his recently knit wound had lessened. Jacen felt his daughter's presence: a beacon of pure innocence and vitality. She was relatively close now. And she was still alive. But when he touched her mind he felt something he had not felt earlier: a muted sense of an ominous threat that was fast approaching. Allana felt it to. The moment she felt her father's touch she latched onto him, almost desperately. Jacen responded to her with a wave of soothing reassurance.<p>

The sensation of his daughter clinging to him through the Force, recognizing him as a benevolent and safe presence, filled him with such a fierce sense of protectiveness that it almost overwhelmed him. Jacen maintained his connection with her and waited. Minutes later Arnine alerted him that a reversion to real space was imminent. Jacen hit some buttons on the control panel. The streaks and swirls of light reverted back into specks of light that dotted space all around him; before him the Hapan homeworld dominated his view. Jacen activated his StealthX's cloaking shield and angled his approach towards where he knew the Queen Mother's palace to be.

It took him another few minutes to arrive, but the palatial complex called the Fountain Palace finally extended before him. He had approached it across a heavily forested area that was uninhabited. The StealthX was invisible to sensors but not the naked eye. He lowered the StealthX into a clearing, as close to the palace as he dared to go. As the canopy rose, and the humid air enveloped him, he took a deep breath. The sun was setting in the distance and its descent resulted in a beautiful spectrum of maroon, orange, and yellow light. Hapes had too many natural satellites to ever enjoy a true night, but their night was a little dimmer than their days.

"Keep the canopy locked. If anyone approaches and appears hostile, leave and get the ship to a safe distance from the planet. But stay within communication range," Jacen ordered the R9 droid.

The astromech beeped back an affirmative and Jacen jumped out of the cockpit. He landed several yards away and called on the Force to lend him speed. The two clicks to the Fountain Palace were traversed quickly as Jacen dodged out of the way of low hanging branches and leapt over obstacles. He picked up on life signs all around him, scurrying through the forest. Some of them were alarmed by his invasion into their territory and scrambled away into the underbrush. He acknowledged all of this in passing but did not let it distract him. It only took him three minutes to make it to the perimeter of the palatial gardens.

A powerful force leap carried him sailing over the enormous reinforced fence. He knew it was under a potent electrical current which would stun a man into unconsciousness upon contact and alert the Royal Guard of the disturbance. It was not designed to hold out a powerful force user however. Not that something like that could be adequately designed. He was annoyed at the pain shooting up his side, but copious amounts of healing energy steadily funneled towards the wound kept it from reopening. The pain, he could not do anything about however. Jacen blurred past an inattentive guardsman who was strolling through the garden.

At that moment his comm-device buzzed. Jacen instantly stopped and launched himself into a backflip. The guardsman was spinning towards the noise and managed to fully turn just in time to see Jacen fly over him and land directly behind him. Jacen's arms enveloped the man instantly in a choke hold. The guardsman was well trained. Even in the hopeless situation he found himself in he tried to jab his panic button rather than attempt to pry Jacen's arms away from his neck. It was a futile attempt. Jacen used the Force to extend the man's arms out away from his torso, keeping him from setting off the alarm.

The moment the guard sunk into unconsciousness, Jacen unceremoniously dropped him. He did not even bother to wipe the man's memory since there was no way he had seen Jacen. He ripped the comm-device off his belt in annoyance. It indicated that his informant was contacting him. Jacen returned to his previous pace. It was still several hundred meters to the palace. The gardens were vast and beautifully maintained.

"What!?" Jacen answered angrily.

"You were right, sir." His informant replied patiently. "There's a shindig at the Hapan Court tonight. It's already started."

Jacen exhaled forcefully. "It took you three days to acquire this information?"

"I knew two days ago. I couldn't reach you. Your comm should say something like thirty missed communiques."

Jacen glanced at his comm, and sure enough the man was right. _Thirty-five missed incoming comms. _Some of them were from the Executive Office in Coruscant. He had been unreachable in hyperspace, of course. "Right. Well, did you get a guest list?"

"Yeah I have it. It's a lotta names." The spy replied.

Jacen reached the marbled façade of the palace. Using the Force he disabled the security on one of the gleaming bejeweled windows on the second floor. Once he felt satisfied he depressed the latch using a gentle prod. The window swung open a moment later. A Force leap carried him up and inside.

"Sir? You're breathing pretty heavily." The man said in what sounded like genuine concern. Likely for his next paycheck, Jacen thought.

"How many blonde women on the list, height around 185 centimeters?"

Jacen landed in the palace's interior soundlessly, muffling the impact. He maintained a combat crouch as he scanned his surroundings. A patrol was moving away from him in the direction of the official quarters. Jacen's path would take him the opposite way, so that was fine by him. Before he started to move he closed the window behind him and reactivated security. With luck his entrance would go unnoticed. He enveloped himself in a Force shield that would make him invisible to both recording devices and shrink him in the Force, to a point that he would be invisible to other Force users.

"Only like four. Not many women that tall," the informant told him in response to his last inquiry

"Do you have any pictures?" Jacen pressed.

"Only for one of them… Apparently she's new to the Royal Court."

Jacen came up behind another guard, whom he knocked unconscious with a swift blow to the temple. A force shove tossed him into a nearby closet, if one could call the work of art that decorated the hall that. Jacen reinforced the man's sleep with a wave of his hand. The guard would nap for hours.

"Does she have a heavy scarf around her neck? Or perhaps its covering the lower portion of her face?"

"By the nine Corellian Hells!" The spy exclaimed. "There _is_ a scarf around her neck. But more than that, something is not right with this image. The lower portion of her face is manipulated somehow. I used to work in intelligence and I specialized in recognizing doctored pictures. This holopic is not genuine. It's exquisitely worked—a real artist—but the lower portion of her face has been manipulated somehow."

Jacen frowned. He had seen her face in the prognostic vision. Why would it look doctored in the holopic?_ Not the time to ponder this, _Jacen thought. "Find out what you can about her. Freeze her assets. See if she's working for anyone. Find out who that person is, if she does."

Jacen ended the call and resumed his path with a renewed sense of urgency. Something was off about this assassin. He had wondered just how she had carved through Tenel Ka's guard so rapidly in the vision. With each clue he became more certain. This assassin was not only Force sensitive, but powerful in her own right. Jacen finally reached the private quarters of the Queen. The entrance to the nursery was not guarded, principally because no Royal Guard could ever be as effective as an YVH droid such as Allana's nanny droid was, but also because her identity was closely guarded, and no member of the Queen Mother's household was allowed to see her. Jacen entered casually through the door. The droid inside instantly spun on him, several weapons primed. It recognized Jacen as the girl's father.

"Jedi Solo?" It greeted him. "You are not scheduled for a visit."

"Unannounced surprise," he explained stepping past the droid. Allana was crying.

"She has been inconsolable for over an hour now. I would have alerted her mother, but she is officiating an important ceremony and asked to only be contacted in case of an emergency," the nanny droid explained.

The moment his daughter caught sight of him she stopped crying and extended a little hand towards him. Jacen's heart expanded at the gesture. He scooped her up, beaming at her. "I'm here now," he said soothingly. "Your father's got you now. You're safe now."

As he held her she grabbed the folds of his robe, gurgling contentedly. Jacen poured out his love for her through the force. As he beheld her tiny helpless form a part of him felt renewed fury for whatever monster was willing to harm her. Any harm that would befall her now would have to occur over his dead body. And there was no way he would let that happen. There was still so much to do...

"You have that magic touch," The droid said. "The Queen Mother has said it many times."

"That's because you're daddy's little girl." Jacen said tickling Allana's stomach. She giggled delightedly in response. "And no one will ever hurt you so long as I live," Jacen said with intensity. Allana sensed his serious mood and stopped grinning. "I'd burn the galaxy before I'd allow harm to befall you, Allana."

Jacen placed his hand protectively on his daughter's head, the wisps of golden red hair as smooth as silk. "Is she healthy?" Jacen asked the droid.

"She is in perfect physical health. Her brain activity signals an active mind. She will likely be precocious, as humans say," the droid informed him.

Jacen slowly moved towards one of the corners of the room. He blew some air at his daughters face and laughed when she squinted in irritation. "You're adorable," he told her, hunching over to kiss her forehead. "I'll never let you go again, no I won't."

He leaned against the soothing green colored wall of the room. The color had been specifically chosen in response to how Allana's Force signature had reacted toward it. _The color calms her_, Jacen had told Tenel Ka, and his lover had promptly painted the nursery's walls the exact hue. The corner in which they now stood was shadowy. Jacen sensed an ominous warning through the Force. The threat was not directed against him, but against his daughter. Jacen felt it due to being connected to her. Jacen shielded her psyche, not letting her feel the malevolent ruthlessness of her would be assailant. Jacen used the Force to increase the shadowy nature of the corner, making them invisible within it.

Jacen reached out and touched the minds of the guards nearby. One of them reacted with surprise towards something and then horror. A moment later his life was extinguished. Jacen turned to the nanny droid. "The next person to come through that door means the Chume'da harm. Kill her."

The droid's eyes turned from a blue glow, to a threatening red. "Of course," it replied.

Jacen veiled his daughter's presence in the force heavily and projected a Fallanassi illusion into the crib, reinforcing the image with a false life signature heavily reminiscent of Allana's real one. Jacen made sure once more that all his shields and Force illusions and suggestions were intact and properly supported. When he was satisfied he devoted the necessary concentration towards maintaining them.

The presence that approached the door a minute or so later oozed a cold calculating ruthlessness and efficiency that reminded him of a more malevolent version of Mara. Someone devoted and honed to a razor's edge pursuant of whatever goal she had set herself—or had been set for her—with not an ounce of pity or mercy to temper or dissuade her. A suspicion that had begun to grow inside of him was reinforced by this insight.

The door opened a moment later. The YVH's weapons hummed to life but before it could fire at the intruder it was hit by a Force blast that knocked it against the wall. The assassin jumped inside, moving with Force assisted speed. A lightsaber hilt of an unusual shape was in her fist. When she ignited it to finish off the droid he found himself surprised to see glowing tendrils which extended from the hilt. A lightwhip. Only one person that he knew of wielded that signature weapon. A single slash sent pieces of the droid careening off across the room.

Jacen was impressed by the deadliness of the weapon. But he was not overly worried. He was not planning of crossing sabers with this woman, however. When she approached Allana's crib Jacen felt his anger begin to rise. The thought that this woman was willing to kill a defenseless baby disgusted him. The moment she reached inside the miniature bed to kill his daughter, or rather the illusion of her that he was projecting, Jacen reached deep inside himself and drew on every iota of Force power that he could muster. Allana somehow felt what he was doing. Suddenly Jacen felt his Force expand greatly. His little girl was instinctively reaching out to him to support her father. Jacen extended his right hand, holding Allana safely with his left and let lose a Force wave. The moment it released Jacen felt lightheaded, momentarily, from the energy it had cost.

The assassin must have felt something for she jumped out of the way. Not fast enough, however. The wave lifted her off her feet and carried her into the far wall. The Force wave impacted the wall with such force that it buckled and partially collapsed. Part of the roof that lost support fell in on itself. Jacen projected a shield above him like he had done against the Chiss bombardment on the Killik world months ago. The broken pieces of permacrete and marble bounced off the shield. The assassin was half buried by the rubble by the time he got to her.

Even in the state she was in she managed to bring up her lightwhip when he approached. Jacen flicked his hand to which he had summoned his lightsaber and cut off her arm. He was not overly surprised when instead of cutting off a limb he found himself cutting off a prosthetic that sparked and flickered when it was dismembered. The woman did not grimace in pain of course but merely remained lying on her side, a mangled heap of flesh and machinery. She looked up at him with a look that bespoke something akin to acceptance and weariness.

"Lumiya, I presume?" He spat, already knowing the answer.

Blood oozed out of her mouth. "Jacen Solo…"

He nodded and touched his daughter's forehead, inducing a deep sleep. "You tried to kill my daughter." Her eyes flashed in surprise at the statement. "The Force warned me, thankfully. It takes a particularly low sort of person to kill a defenseless baby."

Lumiya's lips curved slightly. "I don't have long to live so I won't insult you by lying to you. It's not about her. It's about you and your destiny."

Jacen scoffed. "What would you know about _my _destiny? It seems you should have worried more about your own… it's about to come to an end."

Tenel Ka came storming into the room at that moment, her lightsaber grasped tightly. When she saw Jacen she gasped in surprise.

"Jacen?!" She scanned the wreckage that had been made of the nursery. "What happened in here?"

Lumiya did not react to her presence, although considering her state and the fact that she was pinned beneath rubble, disinterest in Tenel Ka might not have been the cause of that. Her attention was fixed on Jacen. "Look at you. Your destiny is being fulfilled already. You're everything he wasn't. He clung to the light. You walk the razor's edge between two powerful forces. He reformed an outdated order of glorified monks who clung to an outdated code. You will rule the galaxy." Tenel Ka had walked up beside Jacen by this point. She looked down at the mangled heap that was Lumiya's body and a flash of pity crossed her features. "He couldn't even keep himself from dying prematurely. You will save the galaxy all by yourself."

Tenel Ka tried to take Allana from Jacen but he shook his head. His attention returned to the dying, self-proclaimed, Sith. "How would you know all that? How am I already fulfilling my destiny?"

Lumiya smiled cryptically. "I don't know—" she coughed. "… maybe _everything I tell you is a lie_."

Jacen's eyes widened. "Who told you to say that?!" He practically yelled.

"Vergere herself did. She was one of us," Lumiya explained. She coughed again, blood flying out of her in little droplets. "The Emperor's humanocentrism drove her away. Your path is dark and lonely Jacen, no matter the road you take. The end of your path is one of solitude, that much I do know. Or perhaps that's a lie too…" She smiled enigmatically again.

Her eyes began to flutter. "And one more…thing: I fulfilled…_my_…destiny. I kept _my_…oaths. They're all…you're left with…in the end." She accentuated the word "oath" with a curious sort of reverence. "Ask your…aunt…if she can say…the—" Her Force signature winked out of existence simultaneously with her death rattle, before she could finish.

Tenel Ka turned to face Jacen. "What was all that about? Who was she…?" She pointed at Lumiya's corpse.

"A relic from the Empire." He turned around and began to step over the rubble towards the door of the nursery. "I saw Allana's death in the force, through your eyes. I came just in time to save her," Jacen explained.

"Through my eyes?" Tenel Ka questioned, confused.

"Yes… it was strange. Unlike any vision I've ever experienced." Jacen nodded towards the fallen assassin. "You followed her through a secret door in the Hall of Masters, did you not? After you're security chief told you about two sleeping guards that had been found at one of the palace's side entrances."

Tenel Ka nodded. "Yes. Exactly." Tenel Ka shook her head and inhaled deeply. "I'm glad you kept her from kidnapping our little girl."

"You were rather busy attending your royal duties." Jacen said slowly, not bothering to correct her.

Tenel Ka stopped midstride. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jacen turned to face her. "Exactly what you think it meant. If I hadn't been warned by the Force, Allana would be dead right now."

Tenel Ka frowned. "What? Oh please. This was all clearly about you. Lumiya was trying to get at you through Allana. That much was very obvious from what I heard. So the only reason Allana was in danger in the first place, is because of you."

Jacen thoughts came to a screeching halt. Was she right? Was he really at fault? Lumiya had been rather keen on getting through to him, with her dying breath no less. Had Allana's death been a means to an end? But Lumiya had been unaware of Allana's connection to Jacen. He had seen as much in her eyes. "Something doesn't quite add up," he said thoughtfully.

Tenel Ka shook her head. "Fine, but don't try to pin this all on me."

She walked up to him. "I am glad you're here." She placed her hand on his cheek. "You look weary and you're feverish."

She was right about that. He felt weak and tired, and his healing wound was painfully throbbing again. Her face bespoke care and gentleness. "Let's go to my bedroom. I'll have my guard clean up this mess. I'll take care of both of you tonight," she said nodding at Allana.

Jacen felt himself begin to nod before he even realized it. Then he throttled the gesture of acquiescence. "Don't ever do that again!" he exclaimed venomously.

His voice was so sharp that Tenel Ka was actually startled and took a step back. "I'm just trying to soothe you. You're radiating so much emotional turmoil…it can't be good for Allana."

"I'm shielding her from that. I'm not a careless fool. Which should be obvious from her being asleep." He brushed past her into the hall, where her security chief and two Royal Guards were standing.

Tenel Ka followed behind him. "Where are you going Jacen?" she said in a sharp voice.

"Back to Coruscant. There's still much to be done." He stated purposefully.

Tenel Ka came flying over his head and landed in front of him, her lightsaber in her hand. "Jacen, give me my daughter."

He smiled. "Give her back to another nanny droid, you mean. Not likely."

The security chief stepped up to him, her weapon drawn. "The Queen Mother was not asking."

Jacen glanced at her. "In fact, it was _I_ who was _not_ asking."

Tenel Ka responded to this by igniting her lightsaber. "I don't know what's gotten into you. But you're not taking my daughter from me."

"No man steals the Chume'da from the Hapan palace," the security chief added.

Jacen laughed throatily. Allana, remained blissfully asleep through this whole ordeal, guarded by his shield and sleeping peacefully in a Force induced trance. Tenel Ka was visibly shocked by his behavior and obviously unbalanced by his laugh. "If you make me go through you and your sexist sidekicks over here, I will. I'll cut you all down and I'll leave this wretched consortium in a state of political turmoil. I really don't care at all, right now. I'd prefer not to kill my daughter's mother but if you want to be an obstacle in my path I will move you out of the way. You're too weak to realize what's at stake. My death would send the future spinning out of control, but yours would not."

A tear rolled down Tenel Ka's cheek. "Don't do this Jacen."

"My Queen! We can stop him." The security chief exclaimed and stabbed at the air with her ceremonially decorative vibrosword. A look of confusion passed across her face and she repeated the motion. "It's some kind of holorecording… He's not even here!"

Jacen had recognized her lethal intent and had clouded her senses moments earlier. She was attacking a phantom version of him. The guardsman next to her, hands on the ornate blaster rifles were frowning in confusion. They could still see Jacen. To them it looked like their commander was attacking thin air.

"This is a dark path you're considering walking, Jacen. No good can come of this." Tenel Ka said with conviction.

Jacen shook his head. "I love my daughter. She will be safer with me. You know that, deep down, if not on the surface."

"No, Jacen!" she implored. "This," she said pointing at Allana, "is not love. This is something possessive and obsessive. A loving father would not take his daughter from his mother."

Jacen stood there for a moment, unmoving, looking up at the ceiling. His feverish state was not diminishing. He had to leave, and soon, while he still could. But then a thought struck him. If he returned Allana to her mother's arms now, he would never be trusted to see her again. His rapport with Tenel Ka was likely forever ruined. He had gone too far. "He would if that mother put her official duties above her child's well-being." His former lover's glance turned from determined to sad. "Tenel Ka, get out of my way… NOW!"

Jacen breathed an inward sigh of relief when she did. So she still thought Allana safe with him. There was no way she would have let him take her daughter if she thought Allana would be anything but safe with him. Jacen walked passed her warily, keeping a close read on her with the Force. Once he rounded a corner, he broke into a Force aided run, quickly putting distance between him and his daughter's mother.


	12. Chapter XI

**AN: **First off, a quick excuse. My beta reader is currently busy with athletics and I was impatient, so I jumped the gun and posted without her getting the chance to work her usual magic. I hope the grammar/spelling is in decent shape either way. I was able to read it, but it's easy to miss things as the author, since _you_ know what you're trying to say.

**Reviews:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Who knows what Lumiya was saying… She was losing a lot of blood and was likely incoherent . Allana's safety is a hard thing to ascertain in my opinion. We will see.

**The Brown Cow: **There really wasn't any Mara/Jacen scene in Chapter 10… I'm confused.

**Onimiman: **I agree with Jacen too. Never liked that creepy Tenel Ka. Seriously she's downright scary in YJK. Sociopathic, humorless, lacking dopamine receptor teenaged girl... Young Jacen just liked her cause she was dressing like an exhibitionist. But I won't let my personal dislike for her get in the way of writing her in-character with her Dark Nest and LotF characterization. I think I got her down decently well. I don't think she would try and physically attack Jacen while he's holding Allana anyway…

As for the Vergere/Lumiya thing, it's canon. The Legacy comic series corroborates it. Sorry , I wish it didn't either. Although, I wouldn't go so far as to say Vergere was too complex to be labeled, just say she was intriguingly cast in Traitor. In the end she was just another Kreia, which is not a bad thing (I LOVE KREIA).

**Lordban: **I was gonna have him say, "I'd burn Kashyyyk before…" but thought that would be a bit blunt. How will Mara react…? READ BELOW TO FIND OUT!

Lumiya is a self-proclaimed Sith, though. The greatest Sith Lord's are all ordained. Marko Ragnos ordaines Naga Sadow/Darth Vitiate. Exar Kun is ordained by the Spirits of the Ancient Lords. Revan is ordained by Darth Vitiate, against his will. Bane by Revan's holocron. DARTH SIDIOUS by Plagueis. Vader by SIDIOUS. I love Sidious… anyway, just taking issue with the adjective worthy. Not saying she won't exude posthumous influence though…

**Loteva: **I knew you'd love that scene when I first started reading your reviews. And yes, Mama Lion will likely fight to get her cub back. But Papa Lion is not a pushover so it's gonna get scary.

**Cozman10: **A new reviewer! "Sit down" *passes a scotch on the rocks and a cigar*.

I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks for all the praise. Let's hope I can keep this going to your level of expectation.

**SiouxFan: **Another new reviewer! *Pours another scotch and rips the box of cigar's out of Cozman10's hands who grimaces in anger*

Well I didn't believe it before either but canon is canon… and while this fanfic is AU, I'm veering away from a specific point in time, utilizing the established canon up to that point.

BUT, I do hope I am presenting a mixed character in terms of Jacen and I'm glad you're getting that impression. Though I hope to steer well clear from the "one-dimensional animal lover who needed Tenel Ka to protect him at all times" YJK Jacen .

**Utuu: **Jacen's definitely starting to pull some serious shit. And speaking of next chapter…

The halls of the Temple at night were ominous. Only sparse artificial lighting illuminated the vast walkways. Recreated upon the Old Republic template, the temple halls were a mixture of archaic and modern magnificence. But at night they seemed almost sinister. The temple was meant for a much larger Order. The full roster of the Order only counted in the hundreds now. At the height of its power the Jedi Order counted in the tens of thousands in bygone days.

A lone robed figure walking down the halls in the dark, casting long elongated shadows—footsteps echoing—only added to the effect. To an unknowing observer the scene could be footage from a well preserved archeological excavation on a long abandoned planet. But the spell was broken when the figure came to a halt in front of the turbo-lifts, and hit a button on the control panel. An audible hum signaled the intact power that ran through the vast temple. This was not a relic of a dead order but a new home for a resurgent one, ready to welcome its new acolytes.

Jacen stepped inside the lift when it arrived, and pressed a floor button. Moments later he arrived and left the elevator. It took him another few minutes to traverse the distance to his personal quarters. It was not until the doors shut behind him that he pulled back the fold of his robe and looked down into the inquisitive green-gray eyes of his daughter, who immediately broke into a smile when she saw him.

Jacen could not quite believe it. He was used to seeing her every few months but now he had spent the last three days with her. They had taken a commercial transport ship back to Coruscant from Hapes. He had instructed the R9 astromech to return the starfighter he had used to get to Hapes back to Coruscant. It would have been impossible to see to Allana's needs in the cramped cockpit of a star-fighter. Luckily, he had already learned how to take care of a baby—a fact that definitely made it easier for him to fulfill his daughter's needs—but Allana had been quite distraught by the second day. Her mother's absence did not sit well with her.

He had initially tried to calm her through conventional means but found that only Force aided calming had any effect. He felt somewhat ill at ease for "tranquilizing" his daughter in this way. He knew it had no negative physical or psychic effect on her to do this, but it felt wrong somehow. But what was done was done. He placed her in the middle of his bed and covered her with a blanket and sat down next to her. While letting her hold his little finger he went through all the messages he had received in the last three days and responded to all the pertinent ones.

The conspicuous absence of Ben in their shared quarters did not surprise him. Mara had likely retrieved her son, even before he had left Coruscant, while Jacen had been out of action in the bacta tank.

Jacen sent Ben a text based message, informing his young apprentice that Jacen was back on-world. It was late, but not yet midnight and like all young men Ben had the proclivity to avoid bedtimes out of principle. Ben responded to his message shortly afterwards, agreeing to join Jacen for his regular afternoon lessons following his morning classes. Jacen acknowledged his message and returned to writing an explanatory message to the Executive Office, explaining his absence due to medical and personal reasons. The Chief of State had likely been informed of Jacen's injuries but it was still in keeping with good form for Jacen to explain himself personally.

Allana exuded a sense of displeasure and Jacen looked over at her. He rose to his feet and went to the bag of baby care accessories he had purchased on Hapes before boarding his transport vessel. He removed the baby bottle and heated a formulaic artificial replication of baby milk that he had purchased and returned to the bed. He handed her the bottle which she grabbed enthusiastically. She was old enough to hold the bottle on her own but he had to prop her up against a pillow to make sure she did not break into a coughing fit after accidentally swallowing down the wrong tube. He smiled at her and returned to composing his correspondences.

* * *

><p>Several hours later he was roused from sleep by a gentle but insistent knock on his door. Allana was still sleeping next to him, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Jacen reached out with the Force towards the presence outside the door, recognizing the late visitor. He was surprised that he had not awakened at her approach. Normally his senses were keen enough to recognize an approaching presence that had intentions towards him before they were as close as his nightly visitor. Jacen realized, as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, just how tired he really was. Jacen inhaled deeply and yawned. Three days of attending to his daughter's needs and being utterly bored on a transport vessel was mentally exhausting. Jacen walked to his door and hit the release button.<p>

Mara was standing before him, wearing her preferred casual clothes. Black tight fitting shirt and trousers, lightsaber and blaster pistol clipped to her belt.

Jacen nodded to her. "Aunt Mara. A little late for a visit," he pointed out.

She pushed past him into his quarters, disregarding his words. Jacen extended an arm, attempting to cut her off. She turned her head towards him and cocked an eyebrow. "_Aunt_ Mara is it? It's a little late for me to go home all by myself," she added coquettishly. Then, in a more serious tone: "I'm coming in because we need to talk."

She deftly maneuvered beneath his arm and walked into the quarter's common room. Jacen followed her and prayed his daughter's presence would go unnoticed. He was not deluding himself by thinking that he could hide her presence from people in the Jedi Temple for long, but he hoped to avoid having to explain himself to Mara presently. Mara sat down on one of the two chairs that flanked the only table in the room and gestured to the other chair. Jacen sighed and grabbed the chair and placed it opposite her own. He sat down, readying himself for whatever she might say.

Mara studied him for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically you mean?" Jacen queried. "Better. My wound is healing nicely. I don't feel fully recovered but I'm getting there," he explained after she nodded.

"I'm glad." She said after a moment's pause in which Jacen assumed she was gathering her thoughts. "Thank you again."

"We have to protect one another," Jacen said flippantly, brushing off her gratitude.

"Because we're family?" Mara asked, double meaning playing across her lips.

"Yes," Jacen acknowledged seriously.

His succinct answer unbalanced her. She had obviously come to him expecting something different. He had had lots of time to think over the last three days and he had arrived at the conclusion that he could not afford to let anything develop between him and Mara. Letting her into his life could prove disastrous. She had a knack for finding out things that she should not and his was a life that concealed many things that should not see the light of day. Putting some distance between him and her was the safest course of action available to him. Jacen bit his lower lip and stared back at her inquisitive gaze, unflinching.

"Jacen," she began. "You're very young—"

"Oh please. My experiences have made me much older than my years. I haven't been young since the Yuuzhan Vong War." He replied sharply, realizing a moment later that he had risen to her bait when her smile never left her lips.

"You're right," she agreed. "And since you're an adult—wise beyond your years and all that—I have to insist that we discuss what happened last week like responsible, mature people."

Jacen nodded slowly, exhaling exhaustedly. "I'm very tired, Mara." He knew his eyes were probably bloodshot and his Force presence supported his statement. He lowered his shields so she could sense the truth of his words.

Mara frowned. "There's someone else here."

Jacen didn't immediately realize what she was getting at. "What?"

"Someone is in the other room." She said, confusion lacing her tone. "…someone whose force signature is very similar to yours."

Jacen inwardly slapped himself. Of course he could not fully hide Allana's signature at the distance that he was from her. In his sleep deprived state he had not even tried to. Aside from hiding his own presence in the force, which he did instinctively, he had not bothered to do anything in fact. So Mara had mistaken Allana for him. Now that he had lowered his shields Mara had become acutely aware of more than one person in Jacen's quarters.

"Just an exotic force technique I'm employing," he explained hastily.

Mara studied his face. He composed his features so as to appear as unworried and unflustered as possible. He could tell she was not buying it. "Jacen, if you have a woman over that's your business."

"It is?" he asked stupidly.

"Sure," she said curtly and rose to her feet, obviously annoyed.

Allana chose precisely that moment to let lose a cry of discomfort. Jacen jumped to his feet and smiled sheepishly at Mara who looked towards his bedroom door and that at him, her eyes wide. "Is that a baby?" she did not wait for him to answer. "Why is there a baby in your bedroom?"

Jacen sighed heavily. He walked to his sleeping quarters and opened the door. Mara did not immediately follow him. He walked to the bed and sat down next to Allana. "What's up sweetie?" he cooed. "Are you hungry or do you need to be changed?" He picked her up and rocked her gently. "You're just lonely aren't you?"

Mara stood in the doorway and short of a gaping mouth her expression was the very picture of stunned. He got to his feet again and walked over to her. "Mara, this is Allana, she's my—"

"Daughter," Mara finished automatically.

Jacen nodded and fixed her with an inquiring stare, gauging her reaction. She just stood there and looked down at Allana who was chewing her thumb and looking back at the woman gazing down at her. Both the baby girl and the adult woman seemed hesitant to make a first move. Jacen smiled at Mara. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked, smiling.

Mara looked up at him hesitantly for a moment and then nodded. She received the baby placed in her arms and automatically began to rock her, humming a melody he had heard her hum to Ben when he was an infant. Several minutes passed in this way as Jacen simply watched Mara with his daughter in her arms and his mind merely focusing on the pleasant image before him, unoccupied with scheming, plotting, and the usual philosophizing that was starting to take its toll on him.

"Jacen?" Mara broke the silence, her tone quiet but firm.

"Hmm?"

"Is Tenel Ka the mother?" she asked.

Allana's strawberry blond hair and gray green eyes gave her away. He nodded.

Mara brushed her hand gently across the little girl's brow and smiled when Allana beamed at her. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Jacen replied.

"So Tenel Ka and you are pretty serious then, I gather?" Mara asked, looking up at Jacen who sat back on the bed.

He scoffed. Not arrogantly but in bemusement. "You gather this from the fact that I have a child with her?"

Mara cocked an eyebrow, still rocking Allana gently. The little girl had caught a hold of a handful of strands of Mara's hair and was closely examining them. "Are you being facetious?"

"More like an inside joke." Jacen replied, placating with raised hands. "Truthfully, we were close until a few days ago. It's safe to say we no longer are."

Mara seemed to mull his words over in her head. She walked up to him and Jacen received Allana back into his waiting arms. Mara sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. "And yet Allana is with you now, even though the two of you had a falling out?"

"Yes." Jacen replied curtly.

"How can that be?" Mara asked, confused.

Jacen turned his head and met her inquiring eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Tenel Ka and you broke up, or whatever, and yet Allana is with you?" She pointed out.

Jacen nodded. "Yes you already said that. Why don't you just say what you're getting at?"

Mara exhaled deeply. "Did you take Allana from her mother?"

Jacen nodded. "Yes." He did not care to lie or obfuscate. Mara would likely have seen through him anyway. And lying cheapened the Tenel Ka have more of a right to their daughter just because she was the mother and he was _just_ the father?

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Mara asked in a serious, calm tone.

Jacen shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You kidnapped your own daughter out of her own home and brought her here to the Jedi Temple, light-years from her mother but you still think everything is just . . . fine?" Mara's voice gradually developed an edge as she hammered her point home.

Jacen growled and rose to his feet. Allana's Force signature flared in alarm at his mood-shift. He instantly calmed her through the Force, regretting his rashness. He fixed his aunt with an angry glare. "Look Mara, I don't know what you're trying to say but I _can_ punch holes into it. Allana is not even a year old. She doesn't have a surrounding that she deeply identifies with from which I ripped her, causing some kind of untold childhood trauma. She's not six years old and it's not like she had lots of playmates on Hapes that she will miss deeply. Allana's an infant whom her mother put secondary to her royal duties." Jacen's voice took on a fierce edge. "I'm not the bad guy here. I didn't march into her nursery and rip her out of her mother's loving arms and carry her off to Korriban to be trained in the dark arts. I saved her from an old colleague of yours, intent on killing her, and then told her mother that I would see to her protection from now on. Tenel Ka tried to talk me down but I did not let her dissuade me… and for the record a nanny droid was taking care of her when I got there, minutes before the assassin came bursting through the door. Not her mother."

"What do you mean _an old colleague of mine_?" Mara asked curiously. If she was impressed by his speech she did not let it show.

"Lumiya. Or Shira Brie if you prefer. That's what Luke called her when he told me about her once." Jacen carefully observed Mara's reaction to his words. She did not show any emotional response however, aside from obvious interest. "She even asked me to pass along a message just before she died. She asked me to remind you that she had kept her oaths speculating that you could not say the same."

Mara scoffed. "Oaths to monsters aren't sacrosanct. If that helped her sleep at night somehow, good for her I guess." She fell silent momentarily. "Did she give any indication as to why she chose this moment to come out of hiding?"

Jacen was reluctant to let Mara in on the speech Lumiya gave him. "She didn't say much before she died."

He doubted that she missed the fact that he did not actually answer her question. Yet she did not interrogate him further but fell into quiet thought for several moments. "Jacen, I still think you should have gone about this whole situation," she began, gesturing at Allana, "very differently."

"Maybe," Jacen acknowledged. "But I was right to do what I did. I firmly believe that."

Mara shook her head, genuine sadness in her eyes. "The problem is not that you did _what_ you did. It's that you did not discuss it with Tenel Ka. You just dictated. You took Allana by force and burned a bridge that did not need to be burned. It's not that you were wrong to do what you did; it's that you're ever more unwilling to consider the alternative of being right."

"I don't think that's true at all." He hissed. "Let's consult my track record. I was right to manipulate the Chiss into striking preemptively against the Killiks. A fully mobilized insectoid species with incalculable manpower and vast resources dead set on making the entire galaxy one giant colony of Joiners and Killiks is a truly frightening thought." Mara leaned back in the face of his vehemence. Her jaw set and her eyes narrowed. "Moreover, I was right when I told Luke to wait for us to recover enough to help him against Lomi Plo. You can't even deny that. It's a fact." Mara's eyes flashed in warning. "And when I told Luke to harness his anger when he fought Lomi Plo, was I wrong? What if he had used his desire to see you and Ben again as fuel while fighting the Unseen Queen. Can you honestly say that if he had harnessed the fear and rage that any father feels at the thought of not seeing their son grow up and flourish… can you tell me that he might not be alive right now?" He felt the sting on his cheek before he even registered that she had slapped him.

"Damn you Jacen," Mara's voice choked. "Why do you have to be so cruel sometimes?"

"I'm not Mara." He softened his tone and took hold of one of Mara's hands, his other hand wrapping around Allana, making sure to keep her steady. "I was right about Lar'shan, remember. I'm right about this too. It would be nice if you had some faith in me. I feel like I've proven myself to a certain degree." Mara's eyes searched his. "Trust me, and I won't let you down."

Mara looked down at his hand and then back up into Jacen's eyes. His imploring gaze seemed to have some effect on her. Perhaps it was the combined image of him securely holding his infant daughter and his pleading tone. Mara nodded after a several moments. "Maybe you're right. Either way, I guess it's between you and Tenel Ka. But," she waved a single digit adamantly, "if you ever talk about Luke in that dismissive tone again, I'll punch you in the face."

Jacen withdrew his hand and smiled. "Fair enough... And you're right. That was disrespectful. Thank you, I'm grateful for your . . . tentative support." Jacen stood up and placed Allana on the bed, next to his pillow. "So I assume Ben will be returning to the Temple tomorrow to continue his lessons?"

Mara stood up as well. "Yes. After his classes I'll tell him to drop by. How will you explain Allana to him?"

Jacen smiled. "With the truth. Everyone's bound to find out anyway, so I can't really keep up a deception. Most I can hope for is to keep the secret for a while . . . but obviously not from Ben. He sleeps in the other room after all."

Mara seemed accepting of his answer. Jacen escorted her to the door. When she turned to look at him Jacen smiled and chose to avoid any long drawn out scene by pulling her into a hug. She seemed caught off guard by the gesture but returned it nonetheless. "Things will be better soon," he said in a soothing tone while stroking her hair. "I'll make sure of it."

Mara pulled back, confusion and something else evident in her eyes. Jacen tapped the button on the door's control panel, watching it slide shut. He leaned against the door for a moment, breathing slowly, pondering his exchange with Mara.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later.<em>

Nal Hutta was not anyone's idea of a fun vacation. Jacen was no exception. While he hated the humidity and the heady air he was not quite as vocal in voicing his distaste as young Ben, who complained tirelessly whenever Jacen gave him a moment's attention. They had only been on Nal Hutta for two days as part of the Alliance administrative retinue. Jacen was not officially a part of the Executive Guard; nominally he served in the capacity of _security consultant_. But unofficially the Chief of State was relying on him to supervise the entirety of the event in terms of security measures.

Before the two of them had left Coruscant it had taken Jacen several difficult hours of persuasion to convince Mara to take care of Allana for the duration of Jacen's absence. Mara had initially been utterly unyielding but Jacen had been insistent. It took Jacen hours to wear her down, but eventually she had relented and agreed on the condition that Jacen would take the first proffered opportunity to mend his relationship with Tenel Ka. Jacen had agreed and after placing Allana in his aunt's arms he had fled the premises before she could change her mind.

Ben and Jacen had spent the entire day escorting the Chief of State. A guide sent by the Hutt Elder Council, the ruling oligarchy of Hutt Space, had insisted on showing Cal Omas all the noteworthy sites. While it had been relatively clear by Cal Omas' expression, when the offer was extended, that he could think of several things he would rather do he had chosen the diplomatic option and accompanied the guide.

The Hutts had even provided luxurious land speeders outfitted with state-of-the-art interior amenities. It had been the first time Jacen's services had come in handy. Rather than have mechanics go over the machines looking for any tampering, which would also have given rise to offense, Jacen had simply asked the guide if the speeders were safe to travel in. When he sensed no duplicity in the offended response, he had simply nodded to Cal Omas.

The event took the entire day, and Jacen stumbled into the artificially cool and dry hotel room with a sigh of relief, Ben complaining at his back about slavery, humidity, and smells. The three topics did not seem to logically connect in any way shape or form in Jacen's mind but Ben was constantly switching between them like they were related. When he suddenly asked to be allowed to explore the complex around the hotel, which like the rest of the structures was built specifically to appeal to Coruscanti tourists, Jacen had practically shoved him out the door with an emphatic "yes!".

Not that he had let Ben explore the area surrounding theNew Republic Convention Center without any regard for his apprentice's safety. The complex surrounding the recently erected hotel was segregated from the rest of Nal Hutta by a heavily guarded perimeter. So Jacen was unworried when it came to letting his young cousin explore a bit. Not to mention Ben, although only an advanced learner in the Jedi Arts, was still more than capable to take on most threats in the galaxy. Highly skilled opponents would be too much for him, but the likelihood that Ben would run into any that meant him, specifically, harm in this place, was nonexistent.

Ben had returned two hours later, gleefully smiling, sporting a bag of assorted local foods. He insisted on having Jacen partake in what Ben had been told was "human-safe delicacies". Jacen had just finished discussing some last-minute details with the head of his information gathering network and decided to humor his little cousin. They sat down together at the table in their hotel room and tasted the different foods.

"This one's some type of snail!" Ben stated, dangling a slug like creature in front of Jacen's eyes.

Jacen glanced at it and sneered. "I'm so not eating that."

Ben laughed. "Come on… its sooo good," he said slowly bringing it close to Jacen's face who leaned back in response.

"I'll pass," Jacen replied. "But this bowl of . . . kernels or something, with gravy, is not bad."

Ben put the slug into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, Jacen staring at him aghast. "Your mother would kill me…"

"Would you have eaten the snail when you were starving as a Vong prisoner?" Ben asked earnestly.

The question caught Jacen off guard. "Who told you about that?"

If Ben noticed the gravity in Jacen's tone, he showed no indication of it. He just kept pulling different tidbits of food out of the bag. "Mom did."

Jacen smiled gently, in an effort to encourage Ben to share more. "She just told you that without you asking anything?"

Ben stuck another snail in his mouth and chewed it with relish. Jacen wrinkled his nose which made Ben chuckle. "Oh no," Ben explained. "I asked her why you always shield yourself. Like right now. I can't sense you, even though you're right in front of me. No other Jedi does that. She said that some bad things happened to you in the Vong war."

"Yuuzhan Vong War," Jacen corrected. "And then?"

Ben smiled sheepishly. "Well I asked her what. And she said that the Vong, err Yuuzhan Vong, hurt you for months and that you suffered and that because all that happened to you, you're all guarded and stuff."

Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "Is that why you think I do it?"

"No," Ben replied matter-of-factly.

Jacen discarded some garbage in the waste-dispenser next to the table. "Oh?"

"I think that you're doing what I used to do when I'd done something I didn't want my mom or dad to find out. I'd hide in the cargo hold of the _Jade Shadow_ or in the closet at home. You're hiding!" Ben smiled triumphantly at Jacen like he'd caught him.

"People only hide if they have something to hide. Like when you were younger and you knew you had done something wrong you'd hide," Jacen explained, somewhat distraught at how close to the mark his little cousin was hitting.

"Maybe you do. Maybe you're a Darth Sith Lord!" Ben announced, pointing at Jacen with some sort of elongated yellow food object covered in salt, the tip of which was soaked in some sort of red paste.

"Maybe…" Jacen agreed, letting his thoughts drift. Ben continued to devour twice as much food as someone his size should normally be able to stomach, oblivious to how thoughtful his master had become in response to what Ben had said.

* * *

><p>Jacen caught his reflection in the polished hull of one of the ship's he passed. A projector beam illuminated the vessel to insure the vessel did not depart without the appropriate procedure being adhered to. Jacen was cloaked completely in a robe, the hood of which was pulled down. A bit of Force illusion made sure his face was entirely shadowed within the hood of the robe, making it impossible to distinguish his features. Jacen kept walking towards his destination, reassured that his identity was concealed from anyone he would meet.<p>

His informant had supplied the precise location of the vessel that had arrived at the Nal Hutta spaceport. It had been something of a surprise when the news reached him but it was not an unpleasant one. Jacen's plans were dependent on several extraneous factors which were not entirely in his control but relied on a bit of luck. The only parts of his plans that he had direct control of was the continued education of Ben and his accruing of ever greater financial reserves.

Flow-walking certainly made the trading of corporate shares a less risky business. It was not an exact science because the future was in motion, but flow-walking was not like consulting visions. He could reasonably rely on certain things happening if broad events paralleled the future he was peering into. And he was not looking far into the future, which reduced the margin for error further. As a result, Jacen had managed to rapidly accumulate a credit reserve that even Palatine or Count Dooku would have considered respectable. He was not one of the richest people in the galaxy but he was doing very well for himself.

Jacen reached the lot that the data communique had denoted. The ship inhabiting it was a heavily armed freighter of the sort that smugglers or pirates might use. It did not look even remotely out of place in the Nal Hutta spaceport but it would have drawn a good deal of attention on Coruscant or Kuat. He approached the boarding ramp and typed the 10 digit code that he had received a few hours earlier in an encrypted message. Some lights powered on and with a creaking sound, the boarding ramp lowered onto the permacrete. Jacen strode up the ramp with purpose and walked into the interior of the ship. When he stepped into the central room which was the intersection of the various corridors that led to the different parts of the ship he was greeted by a Trandoshan who was facing him. The reptiloid did the equivalent of smiling when he caught sight of Jacen. Jacen marched into the center of the room, coming to a halt shortly in front of the Trandoshan who was leaning against the silver-gray wall.

Jacen had caught sight of the two other individuals who were standing at opposite sides of him. Jacen was effectively flanked in the room; especially once the final crew member entered the room through the same corridor Jacen had entered.

Jacen fixed his attention on the Trandoshan, who seemed to be in charge. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"We agreed to meet on Coruscant," the reptiloid hissed.

Jacen made it a point to not look around the room at the other crew members. It gave him a more confident air. He was not worried about the situation, but he preferred if it did not digress into violence.

"After traversing the Unknown Regions for weeks I doubt the slight detour through chartered space was too much to handle." Jacen mused, purposefully keeping his voice low but menacing.

"It's the cost of the matter that concerns me," the Trandoshan said, in surprisingly good basic.

Jacen chuckled. "Are you trying to barter with me?"

Jacen's Force read on the other people in the ship told him that they were put off balance by his carefree mirth. His appearance and demeanor did not give the impression of someone who was fearful.

The Trandoshan however was unimpressed. "I want my costs covered. That's reasonable. The Hutts have a bounty on one of my men's head. We risked a lot coming here. Risk means more credits."

Jacen sighed. "If I was paying you an average wage for this sort of work I'd agree with you. But you're already being paid handsomely."

The Trandoshan hissed several times in his species' approximation of a laugh. "You're paying us for discretion. For medical care. The person you sent us to retrieve needed to be sedated and had to be tended to. We weren't just paid to fly into the Unknown Regions and pick up some sorta cargo. I want more for me and my men, and I'm gonna get it."

The Trandoshan's hand fell to the holster of his blaster. Jacen's lightsaber was in his hand and ignited before the reptiloid's hand had even reached the handle of the blaster. Standing there in a dark robe, face heavily shadowed, with a humming lightsaber in his hand, Jacen knew he presented a sight that most thugs in the galaxy would be very hesitant to engage. Even the Trandoshan emitted a sense of trepidation now.

"There's two ways this can go down," Jacen said quietly, projecting his voice around the room. "One, you can take the agreed upon sum from me and be assured a repeat customer for the future. I appreciate the efficiency with which you fulfilled the task I set you. You have a certain cunning that proves useful for certain tasks and I'll call upon you again. Or, two,you die here, today. Choose now."

The Trandoshan's claw's hovered near his blaster's handle for another few moments. Then it dropped. Jacen extinguished his lightsaber once he sensed that there was no longer a threat.

"Take me to your medbay," he instructed.

The reptiloid nodded and beckoned Jacen to follow him. The ship was not very large but it nevertheless had a medbay of decent size with two beds, a bacta dispenser, and a medicine cabinet. A figure was laying strapped to one of the beds. The man's eyes focused on the people intruding into the room that he had previously been alone in. Jacen turned to the Trandoshan.

"Leave us."

The captain hissed in annoyance but withdrew. Jacen shut the door behind him, turning back towards the man strapped onto the bed. Jacen pulled back the hood of his robe.

"Jacen Solo!" the man said in surprise.

Jacen smiled broadly, "You look like hell Jagged…"


	13. Chapter XII

**AN: **Updated this thang! Losing track of my threads! Thank god I only have one point of view character. Was wondering what you guys would think if I changed the exclusivity Jacen's received and added another POV, and if so who?

For all you lurkers who don't review but read and enjoy the story . . . to quote awful movie dialogue: "(Lurkers) you're breaking my heart!" ... Shit can kill you. I have it on good authority.

_**READ AND REVIEW PLZ! Constructive criticism welcome!**_

**Reviews pertaining to Chapter 11:**

**the brown cow: **when appropriate I definitely will.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Why do you? Jacen's really done nothing to earn your ire! He kills people but they're not good people. "Due Process" is overrated. He is the law! Jacen knows what's best for everyone, remember :).

**Lordban: **Jagged wouldn't say that! He loves the Solos! Maybe a little less now that Jaina betrayed him and shipwrecked him on Tenupe for eight months… but hell, Fel's are a forgiving clan.

Jacen channels Palpatine? Maybe in terms of Force power but he is far from being as intelligent and clever as TEH MASTAH MANIPULATOR! Mara is safe with him I'm sure :).

**Loteva: **Well she wanted to talk to him about that, but her discovering Jacen's secret daughter in his bedroom derailed that conversation. Understandably so . I don't think she would react much more harshly, because in the end she can only disagree with him; it's not really her business.

I love writing eleven year old Ben. He doesn't let Jacen get away with the little things. Keeps the old cousin on his toes. As for Jag… well I kept what happened to him at the end of the Dark Nest Trilogy intact. Luke's death did not change his fate. So read below to find out more.

**Onimiman: **I'm so glad you think so. I find my version of Jacen to be much the one Jacen could have been if certain biased authors hadn't been so heavy handedly imbuing canon with their preferences *cough* Karen *cough* Traviss *cough*. _I have a cold in real life atm, no joke :)__. _Troy's the man though. Let's hope I can continue to intrigue you.

**SiouxFan: **Hehe, good insight. The hypocrisy may well be mentioned below. Don't worry, I might not be a professional author with an editor but I will try to avoid blatant character inconsistencies. Jag's off Tenupe, that's true. But is it an improvement?

As for canon consistency, I find it pretty solid for something written by over a score of authors over decades of time. And while little things might be changed, big things like Vergere's affiliation with Krayt, corroborated by Krayt himself—who had 0 reasons to lie—will probably not be altered.

* * *

><p>Jagged snorted, "sorry to disappoint."<p>

"Don't worry, I recover from disappointment quickly," Jacen replied.

Jag smiled lopsidedly, and looked around and then stared at his restraints and back at Jacen.

"Why did you have me captured?" Jagged asked pointedly.

Jacen frowned. "I didn't. Weren't you stranded on Tenupe?"

Jacen's instructions had been pretty straightforward. Hire a reliable crew to go into the Unknown Regions and locate Jagged Fel. Once that was accomplished, he was to be brought to Coruscant. Jagged likely thought himself a prisoner because the restraints that kept him from getting out of the bed. Jacen assumed that the ship's crew had restrained him for their own protection though Jacen could sense that Jagged was not as constrained as he appeared to be.

"You're free to go if you so choose," Jacen explained. "Oh, and if I approach the bed and release you from your remaining bonds, will you stab at me with the makeshift blade hidden in your right hand? I sense you've already cut through one of your restraints…"

Jagged shook his head and sighed, "Damned Jedi!"

Jacen cocked an eyebrow but assumed that Jagged would refrain from attempting to attack him. He approached the medbay cot and loosened the restraints on Jagged's legs first and then the one remained bond on the ace pilot's left arm. The young career soldier pulled himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing his irritated wrist he focused his attention on Jacen.

"Thanks I guess." Jagged's voice implied a heavy skepticism. "Now what?"

Jacen shook his head. "I wasn't deceiving you. You're free to go. But," as Jacen said the word Jagged nodded with a broad smile—his cynical expectations having been justified, "considering the cost of this expedition, I'd appreciate if you'd lend me your attention for one hour, at the most. _If _my proposal is not to your liking, you have my word that you are free to disembark and live the remainder of your life, such as it is, as you see fit and free from my interference."

"I remember a time when you're bleeding heart gushed so badly that you would have used the Force to heal a Vong who'd just murdered three innocent children, if he but asked nicely," Jagged pointed out with an exaggerated shake of his head.

"War and hardship has changed us both. Obviously, in me it's been for the better," Jacen acknowledged. "Let me start by asking you if you think all is currently right in the galaxy?"

"I've been a little out of touch, actually," Jagged interjected, rising to his feet and walking to a water dispenser from which he drank greedily.

"Luke Skywalker is dead," Jacen said, informingly.

Jagged stopped drinking, his back straightening, and he all but stood at attention. He did not turn around, but Jacen could sense that Jagged was struck deeply. "He was a great man. I'm sorry to hear that."

"What if I told you that I've seen much of the future and that things are going to get very bad, very soon?" Jacen asked.

Jagged splashed water into his face and brushed some unruly hair out of his face. His shaggy beard, which had grown wild while stranded on the inhospitable jungle planet, made him look far older than he really was. He really did look worse for the wear, Jacen had not been joking about that. And it was no wonder that the crew had kept him restrained. He looked wild and unpredictable.

"I'd counter with a statement and a question," Jagged explained turning around and meeting Jacen's eyes. "Firstly, I'd tell you that I'm no Jedi but I've talked to enough of you to know that the future cannot be reliably seen by your kind 'cause it's not fixed or something. Secondly, I'd ask what that all that has to do with me, even if you're vision is reliable."

Jacen sighed. "The future that I've seen is already in motion to be fulfilled. There's at least one secret Sith group out there in the galaxy, right now, that's gathering strength. And Abeloth is going to break free of her prison within the Maw. It's merely a matter of time. And she's going to be far worse than any one Sith. And Luke is no longer here to stop her. I cannot do it without allies and I do not have the luxury of many friendships…"

Jagged laughed bitterly, "So you decided to rescue a lost soul on a jungle planet in the Unknown Regions because you figured that I too was in the market for some friends or something?"

"I figured you could use a purpose, actually," Jacen retorted still standing perfectly still in front of the bed he had freed Jagged from.

Jagged took two quick steps towards Jacen and stopped right in front of him, fixing him with a glare, "I have a purpose Jacen. I'm going back to Tenupe and killing that _shutta_ Alema and restoring my honor and that of my family."

"You would die. You can't scour a jungle for one slippery dark Jedi who will sense you're presence. It _will_ be your death and it _will_ be a waste. Let me retrieve her for you. Not now, and not tomorrow. But one day when I return to the Unknown Regions. Then, you can kill her without throwing your life away in some foolhardy act," Jacen offered genuinely.

"I'm not going to kill her when you have her helpless and weak. There's no honor in that and it would cheapen me and who I am," Jagged said disgustedly.

Jacen sighed in exasperation. "There are other options. I could take away her connection to the force and you can fight her on even footing, if that would placate you. I don't understand you're convoluted code of honor. But I know that even if you reclaimed your honor in the eyes of the Ascendancy that wouldn't mean you'd receive your commission again, or that your life would be what it was," Jacen said slowly, wanting his words to sink in fully.

Jagged's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps. I'm not looking to wash the stain from my tarnished reputation in hope of a reward, however."

"If you return to Tenupe now, alone, I can only assume that you're looking for something final…" Jacen mused.

"I don't need therapy," Jagged sneered.

"What do you need?" Jacen asked, his tone inviting Jagged to open up.

Jagged laughed, "Once, I thought I needed to do exactly as my commanding officer told me. Once, I thought I needed to help save the galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong. Once, I thought I needed your sister. Once, I thought the Killiks had to be destroyed because they represented a threat to the Chiss Ascendancy." His voice took on a solemn tone. "I'm not so _sure_ about things anymore."

Jacen nodded gravely. "Perhaps the problem lay with who your commanding officer was. Perhaps the galaxy needs saving from a new threat, just as dire but of an altogether different sort than the Yuuzhan Vong. And perhaps my sister still cares for you. _And_ the Killiks are in fact no longer a threat, thanks in part to your efforts."

"And who would my commanding officer be? You?" Jagged asked, snorting.

Jacen shook his head. "How does Grand Admiral Pellaeon sound?"

Jagged seemed caught off guard. "Grand Admiral Pellaeon has a commission for me?"

Jagged turned around and leaned against the far wall of the medbay.

Jacen nodded. "I contacted him recently. He and I met towards the end of the war. I gained his respect at the time. When I told him about you and your situation _he_, not I, praised your merits and said that if you had it in yourself to start anew you could do worse than the Imperial Remnant," Jacen explained. "_We can use men of his ilk_. His words, not mine."

"I don't want hand-outs Jacen," Jagged shot back.

Jacen's voice took on an angry tone. "And he's not offering you the position of Moff or admiral. You are going to be instated as his adjutant, at the rank of lieutenant colonel. You will have to prove yourself to advance further. But it's a life," Jag did not have a sarcastic remark this time. Jacen pressed the advantage: "You are a career soldier Jagged Fel. You were raised by soldiers to be a soldier. War is what you are. If you go to Tenupe and by some miracle succeed in your quest you will have nothing. Your name will be cleared but you will have no one but yourself to share that triumph. What I'm offering you is a life. Something to live for…"

Jagged rapped his knuckles against the wall he was leaning. "But what is in it for you?"

"Honestly?" Jag smiled and nodded, obviously still on the fence regarding Jacen's trustworthiness. "I've set certain plans in motion. The wheels are turning now, and I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. Cal Omas is a good man, and I like him, but he cannot lead the Alliance through the dark times that are coming. It is only a matter of time before a new Chief of State will be elected, and hopefully this one will be more able to do what will have to be done. I will be in a position to directly influence much of what will happen. When the time comes and the threat, that I know is coming, emerges—well I hope I will have in you both a friend and an ally."

Jagged stared at Jacen thoughtfully, "Fair enough."

Jacen sat down on the bed and gave Jag time to think. Several minutes passed in silence, a silence which was only disturbed by Jag's pacing. Finally the man came to a halt. "It's a well-known fact that Pelleaon has not chosen a successor of any kind, or even expressed a preference for someone to succeed him. I assume that hasn't changed in the year that I've been shipwrecked on Tenupe?"

"It has not," Jacen acknowledged.

"And it is in no way your hope that _I_ will rise to the occasion?" Jagged asked, his voice glib.

"Nature abhors a vacuum and you and the Grand Admiral are cut from the same cloth…" Jacen offered.

"I don't know if I should like this new Jacen Solo or if I should be terrified."

"Perhaps neither," Jacen said offhandedly. "Instead, go the Imperial Remnant and start a new life for yourself. And when you and I meet again you can make up your mind then."

Jag took a deep breath and then slowly extended his hand. Jacen clasped it. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding."

"I didn't agree to anything. But I am grateful that you got me off that Force forsaken planet," Jagged said. "We don't part as friends but I harbor no enmity towards you either."

"All I ask is that you don't burn a bridge between us," Jacen explained.

Jag nodded and Jacen turned to the door. Jag followed him out of the medbay. Jacen found the crew of the vessel sitting together in the central room, sitting at a table and eating. Jacen approached the Trandoshan who nodded at him. "How do ten thousand credits sound in return for leaving this planet in the next hour and taking my friend here to Bastion?"

The reptiloid hissed in amusement. "For ten thousand credits I'd take him to Lwhekk."

Jacen nodded and removed a datapad from his pocket, "I'm transferring 5,000 credits now and the rest when my friend contacts me and tells me that he arrived safely."

The trandoshan grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Your lack of trust wounds me."

Jacen turned to Jag. He gave him a nod of respect which Jag returned after a moment's pause. Then he spun on his heel and left the vessel.

When his feet hit the permacrete and he began to put distance between him and the vessel he found himself coming to a sudden abrupt halt. For a moment he thought he felt the presence of someone observing him with malicious intent. Jacen looked behind him and cast his senses outward. He shook his head a moment later and resumed his prior path.

* * *

><p>"…and why should we want to incorporate Hutt Space, whereby granting you all the benefits of membership, when our views on this vital issue remain so diametrically opposed?" Cal Omas asked, raising his hand in order to take the sting out of his interruption.<p>

The representative of the Desilijic clan chuckled deeply, seemingly unperturbed by the disruption and launched into a speech in Huttese which the protocol droid translated in real-time: "Slavery is not an obstacle unless the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances makes it one. Slavery has existed in Hutt Space since we first began to record our own history. When the Republic formed twenty-five thousand years ago the Hutt Clans were already in control of a vast cluster of star systems. Slavery was not only an acceptable practice, but one that helped us prosper.

"Furthermore, it has come to our attention that special treatment is accorded certain semi-independent conglomerates within the Alliance. The Chiss Ascendancy is allowed absolute independence in internal and foreign policy. According to our sources they are entitled to declaring war without permission from the Alliance legislature. The Imperial Remnant is not subject to the same military sanctions and limitations that most other members adhere to and is permitted to keep a disproportionately large fleet and army. The Hapes Consortium is permitted similar freedoms while subjecting their males to what is practically slavery."

Jacen cocked an eyebrow at the exaggeration. Cal Omas was also unimpressed by the hyperbole. He was standing straight backed at the podium on the side of the conference chamber that was reserved for the Alliance. An empty space in the large oval chamber separated the GA delegation from the raised dais of the Hutt Council's side of the hall. Three hoversleds were arrayed in a semicircular formation on the Hutt dais, inverted towards the chief of state. The three Hutts upon them were focusing their attention on Cal Omas. Jacen knew that these creatures were not to be underestimated. Between the three of them, they were older than the eight humanoids that stood opposite them combined.

"The Hapes Consortium is a very different issue than the one being discussed. Hapan men can leave if they chose to do so. While they aren't always free to live to their full potential at home, which is in my mind an injustice, they are more than able to immigrate into the greater Alliance and live lives of their own choosing, and they frequently do. Hapan men, due to their good looks, intelligence, and courteous ways are highly successful professionals that are readily employed by many Core World corporations." Jacen knew the Chief of State would never have invested his speech with a subjective undiplomatic comment as he had if the meeting had been on public record. "Your own slaves are not afforded that courtesy. That is, by its very definition, the core principle of slavery: an inability to act on a desire to leave, without suffering legal consequence."

Jacen found himself agreeing. He stood behind the Chief of State and to his right, his arms crossed, standing perfectly still. Robed in a black Jedi robe, he cut a somewhat menacing figure, which was something Cal Omas had not at all been opposed to. Fronting the podium—a step down from the dais that the Alliance's retinue was standing on—were four agents of the Executive Guard. Left of Jacen stood Cha Niathal and Belindi Kalenda. Belindi Kalenda was director of the Galactic Alliance Intelligence Service and Cha Niathal, in her capacity as senior admiral, represented the Navy. The Alliance was well represented. The military, intelligence, the Order, and the government were here in the form of well-known representatives.

This time the Besadii representative spoke. "While the distinction drawn is correct, you cannot deny that you allow member consortiums and hegemonies such as the Chiss certain privileges that could be termed indulgences." Borga the Hutt had endured a period of captivity under the Yuuzhan Vong but managed to survive until being freed.

"I would not say _allow_ is the right word," Cal Omas interjected. Jacen immediately recognized the blunder and Omas likely did was well for he gestured behind his back, out of sight of the Hutts. If they jumped on the implication that the GA had made concessions for the purpose of unification the Hutts position would be strengthened.

Kalenda took a step forward. "While the Chief is certainly correct in remaining intransigent on this issue, he has not given the full reason why. While it is true that many people in the Alliance have moral issues with slavery—especially in light of the recent war in which coral seed implanted slave soldiers were used as cannon fodder by a ruthless foe—there is a more practical reason for our insistence which you may be more inclined to accept as valid."

Jacen was interested to see where Belindi was going and listened closely while keeping his facial expression impassive.

"The GAIS has recently received a string of alarming reports. Highly militant privatized activist groups, primarily based in the Outer Rim, are beginning to speak out vocally against slavery. Their speech is sure to translate into action soon. These groups are not funded or supported by the Alliance, due to their extremist leanings, but there is every indication that they will become increasingly active in the coming decade." Kalenda presented her case eloquently and there was a hint of a threat that Jacen knew the Hutts would pick up on, and maybe even respect.

Cha Niathal took a step forward, next to Cal Omas, signaling her desire to speak. Kalenda took a step back in response. "Along with access to our trade routes and membership exchange rates on tradable goods, the Alliance navy can grant you increased protection form predation by these pseudo-terrorist organizations. Rather than being forced to invest resources into protecting yourselves, you would be accorded the benefit of membership, which of course entails protection by the Alliance military. All we ask are certain cessations."

Borga did the equivalent of bristling, "The cessations you ask for cut to the very core of our society. Hutt Space has not changed drastically in tens of thousands of years," the protocol droid translated. "We cannot agree to terms that would threaten our way of life for fear that such a thing would undermine the foundation upon which the Hutt clan's future rests."

Jacen cleared his throat. Cal Omas turned to him in surprise. "If I might say something, Chief?"

Jacen was not officially a registered speaker.

Cal Omas took a step towards him and met Jacen's eyes. "If you think it would help, by all means," he said quietly. "But if you're unsure I'd rather you leave it to us."

Jacen nodded gravely, and stepped passed Cal Omas who took a step back in surprise at the abrupt motion. Jacen took the Chief of State's place at the podium. The Anjiliac representative laughed deeply when he saw Jacen taking Cal Omas' spot, and Jacen heard him say the word Jedi. Borga turned to her side and swatted him and mumbled something in Huttese that Jacen could not hear. "Don't laugh and talk like that . . . you sound like that pompous fool Jabba and you know what happened to him. His mother strangled that idiot and good riddance," the droid translated oblivious to the fact that he probably should have let that one remain private.

Jacen smiled. "I am glad to see that at least the Besadii Kajidic has forgiven my mother her _crime_ of ending Jabba Desilijic Tiure's life," Jacen said in fluent Huttese. "If I might be so bold as to pose a question to the three noble Hutt lords before me?"

The Hutts were highly vulnerable to flattery. While flattery would not save you if you owed them money it could ingratiate you with them when you were trying to get your way. Speaking to them in their native tongue, which they considered superior to basic, also gained you points with them. Cal Omas had opted to stick to basic for fear that it would lower the Alliance status to bow to the Hutts preferences in all things. The Desilijic Hutt nodded in response to Jacen, taking charge due to Borga's temporary embarrassment after the protocol droid's translation error.

"When humans were still stuck in the core worlds, following the decline of the Rakata Empire… what were the Hutts doing?" Jacen asked.

All three Hutts puffed up pridefully. "We defeated Xim the Despot and ruled an empire larger than any in the galaxy!"

Jacen turned to Cha Niathal who was staring at him questioningly. Jacen nodded reassuringly. "And when humans first put pioneering colonists into sleeper ships and slowly colonized the core worlds… where were you technologically?"

Borga exhaled deeply and smiled broadly. "We ruled Hutt Space even then; a vast portion of the galaxy was and still is ours."

"And if I asked you what was happening thousands of years later when the Jedi Order first formed, or what was occurring in Hutt Space during the Great Hyperspace War, or how the Hutts fared during the Great Sith War, or even one thousand years ago, during the Republic Dark Age... well I think I would get a similar answer each and every time," Jaced mused.

The Anjiliac Hutt spoke up for the first time. "What is your point, Jedi?"

"My point is simple. While humans and," Jacen turned towards Cha Niathal, "other species across the galaxy have advanced, innovated, and grown more powerful, the Hutts have remained stagnant."

The three Hutts huffed in anger, but Jacen continued unperturbed. "I could read you several dissertation theses in the field of Economics that would outline, detail, and categorically attack the institution of slavery on grounds of economical counter-productivity. It comes down to a simple fact: your species had an enormous head start on most of the galaxy, but rather than push your advantage you were content to acquire wealth and buy the luxuries we had to sell, and sell gladly. Rather than change and retain your position as one of the galaxy's foremost species you allowed yourselves to fall behind in pursuit of wealth, luxury, and decadent pleasures."

Cal Omas pulled Jacen back. "I think that's enough."

Jacen nodded respectfully and took his former place. Cal Omas cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for my young bodyguard's passion—"

Omas stopped midsentence because the Hutts were paying him no heed. The three gastropods were busily arguing with one another. Jacen smiled inwardly. Attacking a Hutt's sense of pride was a gamble but it had the potential to pay off handsomely. Cal Omas waited impassively for the three representatives of the Hutt Grand Council to finish deliberating. When Borga finally returned her attention to Omas her facial expression was unreadable.

"Are we correct in assuming that our membership in the Galactic Alliance hinges on this issue?" she asked.

Cal Omas nodded. "It is not within my authority to budge on this matter, no. The Galactic Alliance Senate was all but unanimous in that they voted against the practice of slavery being continued within Hutt Space if you should choose to join the Alliance." Cal Omas inhaled deeply. "I realize that some fringe worlds in the Outer Rim—that are a part of the Alliance—practice slavery or indentured servitude. But Hutt Space, in terms of hegemony, is the largest practitioner of slavery in the galaxy and the most significant purveyor of slavery. As such, the senate is particularly keen on taking advantage of the Hutt Grand Council's expressed interest in membership…"

Borga rotated her large bulbous head to the Desilijic Hutt and cocked her head. The other gastropod inclined his head slightly. Borga returned her focus forward, towards the Chief of State. When she spoke she spoke in Basic, a rare symbol of deference. "In response to your honesty and Jedi Solo's blunt insight we will explain ourselves in the hope of reaching compromise. The Hutts are not what they used to be. Centralized authority is," she paused, presumably searching for the right word," waning. Where once, the Grand Council's decree was law, the Desilijic, Antiliac, and Besadii kajidics are forced to rely on intimidation and fear to . . . browbeat our decrees into general practice. We are not glorified thugs, or at least we have the desire to not be so any longer. Master Solo is right. We are not all we could be, and legitimate business practices and a more centralized government for the Hutts as a whole would be highly beneficial. Membership in the Alliance would be very . . . conducive towards realizing these aima."

Borga chuckled deeply. Jacen was surprised to hear the words she was speaking. He'd never thought that the Hutts would want to change their ways. Considering the hardship they experienced after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion—namely the fact that no one gave a damn what happened to them and even the mercenaries they hired were not reliable—it made sense.

"But if we decree that slavery should end tomorrow," Borga continued, "we will lose all authority. There will be civil war. The three kajidics we represent will be forced to subdue the other kajidics violently and this would cause a large scale loss of life and significant loss of resources." Jacen assumed the resource loss was more tragic in their minds.

Jacen stepped closer to Cha Niathal, which caused Borga to stop in her speech. "Couldn't the Navy insure a smooth transition?" Jacen asked the Mon Calamari quietly.

Cha Niathal frowned, her eyes swiveling to focus on Jacen. "I don't think the Hutts want the Navy in their territory hours after becoming members. First impressions and all…"

Cal Omas cleared his throat in quiet reprimand. Jacen inclined his head respectfully and returned to his place.

"Please continue," Omas said to Borga.

"My offer is this. A compromise: the Hutts stop purchasing and selling slaves at the moment that we sign the treaty. From that point on it will be up to individual kajidic discretion as to what they do with their existing slaves. Some might chose to accelerate transition while others, likely the majority, will stubbornly hold onto the slaves they still possess. Slavery will end within a few generations in Hutt Space. The blow would be less heavy-handed this way," Borga offered.

Cal Omas turned around and started to discuss quietly with Kalenda and Cha Niathal. They argued vigorously for several minutes but Jacen could still hear what they were saying, thanks to the Force. Cal Omas was arguing the merit of a recent operatic performance in Coruscant which Kalenda was disputing based on a particular contralto whose performance was, according to her, utterly lackluster. They were pretending to be overly engrossed in a dispute so that, when they agreed, the Hutts would not try to ask for more.

Jacen stepped closer to the arguing trio. "I would try for one addendum."

Cal Omas nodded, "Which would be?"

"A sort of Alliance-wide charity drive which gathers money from private donations. These donations would go towards the kajidics who retain their slaves for the purpose of freeing them."

Kalenda nodded and Cha Niathal gestured agreement as well. Cal Omas' brow furrowed. "It's worth a try. Although, I'm afraid that if they reject the proposal we will appear desperate if we quickly acquiesce."

"The advantages would be great: galvanizing the Alliance into a more powerful union by giving citizens something to work towards together, while achieving the added bonus of vilifying the Hutts. The Hutts will realize that the Alliance seeing them as abusive slave holders they have to pay off with their hard earner credits is not good for their commercial image. If indeed they want to become more deeply involved in legitimate business they will soon find out that public relations are important. Then they'll free their slaves of their own accord, without any further monetary incentive." Jacen added in a convinced tone.

Cal Omas grinned. "When did you become so politic?"

Jacen shrugged. "My mother must have worn off on me more than I thought."

Cal Omas turned his attention back to the Hutts who were waiting for the Galactic Alliance leaders to finish discussing the matter. "Before the Alliance accepts the compromise we would propose one addendum."

The Hutts looked at one another skeptically but gestured that they were listening.

"Under the terms of treaty," Cal Omas continued, "we would allow for a stipulation which permits the Galactic Alliance to endorse a galaxy-wide charity foundation which would gather private donations. These donations would in turn be used by Alliance liaisons to purchase slaves from Hutts who chose to retain their slaves. The Alliance would then, of course, free these slaves. Thereby, the ending of slavery can accelerated if our citizens are willing to put their money where their mouth is. In turn the Hutts would be compensated for the loss of their property."

The Hutts exchanged a few rumbled words in Huttese and then gestured unilateral agreement. "The Hutt Grand Council accepts these terms," Borga said.

Cal Omas inclined his head, a gesture Borga and the other Hutts returned, and spun on his heel. The guardsmen who had stood below the raised dais stepped back up and briskly marched to either side of the Chief of State. Jacen, Kalenda, and Niathal followed behind. A small smile of satisfaction appeared on Jacen's lips as they filed out of the wide door.

* * *

><p>Ben was talking animatedly with his mother via the hotel room's holo-communicator while Jacen allowed his thoughts to drift. The preliminary discussion with the Hutts earlier had gone well and Jacen had been able to exert a good deal of influence over the proceedings, to the almost unnoticeable chagrin of Kalenda. During the prior night the meeting with Jagged Fel had effectively been a success as well. Jag and he had not parted friends but Jag's honor would foster a sense of indebtedness towards Jacen. This sense of indebtedness would either transform into a frustration or, if Jacen played his cards right and treated Jagged with respect and kindness in future dealings, Jagged's sense of obligation might well become friendship.<p>

Jacen took a draft from the incredibly overpriced hotel brandy. He was sitting on a comfortable couch while Ben was still conversing with his mother and telling her about how bad Nal Hutta was, in very descriptive language. Mara was giving him a similar speech Anakin had once received, according to his younger brother, regarding fortitude and forbearance.

Anakin entered his thoughts far too often these days. He wondered how his brother would react to Jacen's actions. Likely clobber him with his lightsaber until the problem was _solved_. Anakin had been much like Luke in that sense. A problem presents itself; you reach out to said problem and if possible redeem the perpetrator of the problematic situation; if it seems impossible, kill the problem's source. Admittedly that was oftentimes the only way problems could be solved—these days at least. Sure enough, Jacen's end goal wasn't to sit down cross-legged on a grassy meadow across from Abeloth and talk things out. And if he ever did find the dark man from his visions he certainly would not try to resolve his differences with the Sith. Jacen was really in no position to condescend his brother's methods.

He sometimes dimly remembered, as through a thick haze, the person he was before the fateful mission to Myrkr. That Jacen was indecisive and questioned everything. Luke had told him, upon his knighting, when he had returned from Vong-formed Yuuzhan'tar, that he should never stop asking questions. Questions had been both his boon and curse. His inquisitive nature had allowed him to understand the Force better than anyone else. He had learned exotic arts and interpretations of the occult mysteries that no other Jedi had ever learned . . . but so many questions had remained unanswered. Fundamental questions. Questions that gnawed at him from the inside.

He remembered the last time he talked to his brother, or what he assumed to be his brother. Anakin had appeared to him in the Lake of Apparitions. He had been surprised to see his younger brother there. Anakin and he had alternated between loving fraternity and rivalry while Anakin was alive, but he had loved his little brother dearly. He still recalled the look on Anakin's face beyond the shadows. Dismay, sadness, understanding, compassion, and all the things Jacen barely felt for anyone anymore.

_The path you've set upon is not one that will end happily. _Someone has to do it. _And of course you're that someone. _If not me then who? _You don't even know what you will find in this place . . . yet. _Whatever it is, I can overcome it. _Jasa, what's the source of your righteous self-confidence?_ Experience. _You've faced hardships that even I can't fully fathom, but that does not endow you with the ability to fight every fight alone. _Tears began to form in Jacen's eyes at his brother's sad tone. _You've alienated yourself from the people who care about you most. Jaina, Mom, Luke, and Mara… _I distress them. They tiptoe around me without really accepting that I'm not the same Jacen anymore. _Would that you were… The new Jacen will die young and alone and hated by many. Turn back and smile genuinely at Jaina. Kiss mom for me and give dad a hug. Tell Luke that he was not responsible for my death anymore than he asked the Yuuzhan Vong to invade. Tell Mara that her lessons gave me strength when I needed it most. Give me and yourself some peace. _Jacen's tears had flowed freely then. It should have been me._ Don't say that. I had a cursed name. I was always the doomed one. Anakin was_ _crying too now. _Jacen chuckled brokenly. You could have done the things that I couldn't. Put Vergere's teachings to proper use. Remained in touch with your humanity; united the family. All the things I failed to do. _What about the things you "have" achieved. You saved Mom from the Warmaster. You killed the voxyn queen when Jaina gave up. You found Zonama Sekot. And you killed Onimi. The Force chose you when you were on Belkadan. Remember the vision. _I have no doubt you could have done it better. _See, it's just like old times: we disagree over everything._ I have to go on. _Whatever SHE is, she is beyond even your skills. If you insist on this path, be careful._ Even if they all forget you, I never will little brother.

It occurred to him that Anakin's words were not dissimilar to Anakah's before he had left to join his old comrades in Killik space. She told him she sensed in him all of Luke's power but none of his goodness. That had been long after his journey to Sinkhole Station. Akanah was a fool: a powerful fool but a fool nonetheless. Sitting on her little planet and never intervening in the affairs of the greater galaxy, even when it could use her help.

Jacen blinked in irritation as Ben's hand waved in front of his face. "Yes?"

"Mom wants to talk to you," Ben informed him, grinning deviously. "I think you're in trouble."

"Did you just say you really wanted to do 200 crunches and fifty push-ups before bed?" Before Ben could respond Jacen nodded gravely. "That sounds like an excellent idea. Good initiative, apprentice."

Ben grumbled but lowered himself to the floor and got to work as Jacen stepped over him and sat down in front of the holocom. Mara's face appraised him. "You look better than last time I saw you."

Jacen nodded. "That therapeutic Nal Hutta air. The secret of Hutt longevity. Do you inhale concentrations of it?"

Mara frowned. "Is there a compliment in there somewhere?"

"If there is it must have stage fright." Jacen smiled.

Mara was not in a joking mood. "When are you coming back to Coruscant?"

"Is Allana acting up?" Jacen asked.

Mara raised the little girl into view of the holocom receiver. Allana was the picture of contentedness as she nursed her bottle. "No." Jacen felt warmth spread in his chest when he saw her. "But don't you think it's a little hypocritical of you to hand her off to me, a week after taking her from her mother because she put her queenly duties ahead of her daughter's wellbeing?"

Jacen shook his head vehemently. "The operative word here is wellbeing. I left my daughter with you, a powerful Jedi capable of protecting her form a myriad of threats while seeing to her needs more warmly and lovingly than any droid."

"You're flattering and equivocating," Mara said angrily.

Jacen caught sight of Ben rising and innocently gliding out of the room as innocuously as possible. Short of whistling his young cousin was almost cartoonish in his mannerism. "There's no way that was 200 crunches and fifty push-ups," Jacen said in a reprimanding tone.

Ben groaned and tilted over onto the ground, catching himself with his arms in the appropriate position. The boy immediately began to methodically do push-ups.

"I really am not." Jacen said genuinely to Mara, after returning his attention to her.

Mara fell silent. She remained in thought for some moments; the only sign that the connection was not failing was the gurgling of Allana as Mara fed her formula from her bottle.

"Jacen, I agreed to this because I realized that your duties were putting you into an impossible position a week ago. But this cannot be a permanent solution. I'm not your babysitter and I need to build a life for myself. You're a good master to Ben, but you're doing your duty to the Order, not to me. Allana cannot be our quid quo pro." Mara's words were soothingly spoken, so as to not distress Allana, but her words brooked no argument.

Jacen looked over at Ben who was almost done with his push-ups, struggling valiantly against exhaustion. Jacen extended his hand and pushed downward on Ben slightly. Ben heaved against the resistance it in confusion, groaning angrily, and then collapsed against the floor. He looked over at Jacen who withdrew his hand and smiled innocently. Ben's eyes widened and then he laughed, realizing what had happened. He rose to his feet a little unsteadily. "Well played," he muttered, as he walked into his bedroom.

"You're right of course," Jacen said to Mara. "When I return to Coruscant after the conference concludes I won't be leaving for the foreseeable future, barring unanticipated circumstance."

"And anticipation is what you do best, am I right?" Mara pointed out, mockery audible in her tone.

"Indeed."

"Has Ben gone to bed?" Mara asked, to which Jacen nodded in response. She inhaled deeply signaling the gravity of the ensuing conversation. "I think we should talk about the kiss…"


	14. Chapter XIII

**AN: **Man this chapter was complicated. I'm having trouble editing grammar mistakes. I'm in the market for a new Beta reader. Mine has been overwhelmed by real-life busyness. If one of you is feeling helpful, let me know in a PM.

**Chapter 12 Reviews: **

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **I'm glad I'm keeping you on your toes. Jacen is complex, this is true. Or does he just act complicatedly? I wonder…

Kill Jag? Nah, the young ace is much too useful for that. And why go through the trouble of rescuing him from Tenupe. The young Fel was suitably stranded if Jacen merely wanted to be rid of him…

**Loteva: **I'm glad you think Jacen adequate at the whole real politic thing…

Anakin? No that was a scene I thought I could insert from Jacen's sabbatical. Canon established that he wandered the "Beyond Shadows" place on Sinkhole Station. If Luke and Ben truly followed in his footsteps in FotJ then he too would have wandered through the Lake of Apparitions. I assume he would have seen Anakin first and foremost in there. Those were the words I imagine they would have exchanged.

**Lordban: **Mara/Jacen talk coming right up!

As for Jacen as puppet master? Maybe yes, maybe no. He sure seemed bad at it in LotF. But he may have been meaning to be bad at it if you can believe the implications left by FotJ. So maybe he didn't lose 40 IQ points while on his sabbatical? I hear the Aing-Tii monks collect these habit-forming shrooms that wreck hell on your mind… apparently conducive to meditation, and boy do they make you feel gooooooood.

Captain of the _Anakin Solo:_ Sir, should we open fire on Kashyyyk?

Jacen smoking some serious shit: Duuuuuuuude, totally!

**Angeldoctor: **Glad to see a new reviewer. Yeah, I did find it necessary to outline that, while most of the family survived the war, Jacen was very distant and cut-off from them nevertheless. I see you do have quite the heavily reviewed story written up. Keep up the successful work. Color me a little jealous of all those reviews.

**the brown cow: **gotta keep the readers coming back!

**Onimiman: **We will have some of that this chapter! Promise!

**SiouxFan: **Thanks for all the kind words. And don't worry so much about the Mara/Jacen thing. I'm only writing it as far as I feel it keeps character integrity intact. They are my favorite female and male characters in SW so I naturally wanted to try to write them as a pairing, but will not risk the story for it. It makes for unique drama, however, and some drama between action is good.

**Yeshua25: **Another new reviewer! Awesome! Thanks for the inspiringly positive remarks. Keeps me motivated to write! Thanks!

* * *

><p>A million thoughts were suddenly coursing through Jacen Solo's head. Petulant, puerile sounding things were on the tip of his tongue: <em>Do we have to? I don't wanna! Why? I'm tired… <em>Wait, he used that last one recently, had he not? Maybe a smokescreen was a better approach?

"I've never told you this before," he said all at once, "But I saw Anakin on Sinkhole Station, beyond the shadows during my sabbatical. My brother I mean, not the asthmatic one." Mara's facial expression showed signs of confusion. "He said he wanted you to know that he appreciated your lessons greatly and that they gave him strength in his final hour."

Did he really just use those pseudo-holy words as a distraction? Jacen inwardly shook his head at himself. Sometimes he was sure that there was something seriously wrong with him. Mara looked stricken. The holocam did not transmit the exact details of a person's face but he could tell she was deeply saddened by his words.

"I should be angry with you for abusing your brother's memory like that, and truthfully I am, but I know it's designed to distract me. So I'm going to pretend it was a distracting comment in much better taste but equally as obvious." Mara said, inhaling shakily.

Jacen looked at the ground and grimaced. "You're right. That was wrong and disgusting. He did say those words however, and I hope they mean something to you. They came to my recollection a little while ago and it's only right that you should hear them."

"Another distraction attempt, this time wrapped in a genuine apology? Much better…" Mara acknowledged, humorlessly.

"I deserve that," Jacen said quietly. "Aunt Mara… what I did, in your apartment a few weeks ago… it was a lapse of judgment… I—"

"I was a lapse in judgment?" Mara queried, pulling Allana's bottle out of her mouth.

Allana had depleted the contents and Mara lifted her, holding her face to face. "If a man ever says that to you when you're older you be sure to slug him good, you hear me," she said in playful voice.

Mara placed Allana over her shoulder and proceeded to pat her gently on the back.

Jacen sighed, "Alright, fine. What I did, I did clairvoyantly."

Mara cocked an eyebrow. "Force, Jacen! What does that even mean?"

"It means—" Jacen attempted to clarify just as Ben stumbled into the room behind Jacen. He spun on his cousin, partially embarrassed, partially annoyed. "Go to bed or I'll force you to drink the slime from a Hutt's smile-trail for breakfast tomorrow!"

Ben stared at him wide-eyed and then turned and fled. When he looked back at Mara he found her looking at him aghast. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

Jacen grinned. "He didn't dare argue with that one, though." Jacen's expression took on a more grave air. "Meaning," he said, returning to the thread that had been interrupted, "that what I did was something I truly wanted to do."

Mara looked at him silently; Allana's contented baby noises the only audible sounds that came out of the holocom.

"I suppose I knew that," Mara said quietly. "So why have you been avoiding this discussion?"

Jacen guffawed. "Do I really have to spell it out?"

"Definitely," Mara said seriously.

Jacen heard Allana burp and Mara returned Allana into her arms, rocking her slowly.

Jacen's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I will. You're my aunt. Luke was my uncle and Jedi Master. And our family—"

"_Your_ family," Mara corrected.

Jacen's eyes narrowed, "Come now that's not fair. You know you're part of the family. And I know you've always appreciated your inclusion. Mom thinks of you as a sister and I know you love her as well."

Mara shrugged. "Truthfully, when I first met your mother I thought she was a frigid _schutta."_

"Did you really just say that?" Jacen was smiling as he got up and walked to the small cooling unit in the hotel room.

He grabbed a bottle of ale and returned to sit in front of the holocom. He drank from it greedily and then looked back at Mara who was humming soothingly to Allana who looked like she was falling asleep.

"You don't think that anymore do you?" Jacen asked.

Mara smiled. "No, but I always got along better with Mirax than with Leia, for example," Jacen wasn't even sure why he was frowning but he was. "Look Jacen, I love your mother a great deal but she's not at issue here."

"And I maintain that my family _is_. If you and I started seeing each other, and it came out, it would destroy the family. More than that, it would be a public scandal. And while that might not matter that much to me, or you, I don't want that for Allana…" Jacen explained.

"Careful Jacen," Mara said. "You might give away that deep down you're all warm and fuzzy."

"Shhh," Jacen put his index finger over his lips conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone."

"Either way, I think your over-exaggerating any impact that would occur should you and I do… something."

"Why is this so important to you?" Jacen asked, placing the ale container against his lips and drinking the remaining liquid in one long draft.

Mara guffawed. "Important to me? Damnit Jacen! You kissed me. You tell me."

Jacen exhaled exhaustedly, "Mara you're not some teenaged girl that needs to be told things that she already knows in order to bolster her self-esteem. You don't need me to build you up here."

Mara remained silent, her facial expression impassive.

"Fine: you're a beautiful woman. Maybe the most beautiful woman I know. I'm pretty sure I said that and more when I was down a few liters of blood." Jacen said impatiently.

"Yeah you did. And all those things that you said… they aren't the kinds of things you say to a vacuous, pretty Twi'lek in a club on the midlevels."

"I see the Imperial humanocentrist isn't completely dead in you." Jacen interjected.

"They are the kind of things you say," Mara continued unperturbed, "to someone you feel something for. And when you kiss that person a moment later, that means those feelings are of a very specific variety."

"Fine, you got me. My cards _are_ on the table," Jacen acknowledged. "But you kissed me back. I find it inconvenient that I'm sitting here spilling my guts and you're allowed to just sit back and interrogate me. _You _weren't suffering from any grievous injuries at the time. What's your excuse?"

Mara's eyes flicked to the floor and she did not immediately respond. Jacen permitted himself a tiny triumphant smile. It took a lot to unbalance Mara Jade, but he had accomplished it. And the results were actually endearing, given that she actually looked like she was blushing if the holocam was to be trusted. _Force Jacen,_ _don't start down this train of thought again, _he chastised himself.

"I guess I get why you're so irritated now…" Mara said, laughing nervously.

"See it's hard, right?" Jacen said enthusiastically.

Jacen caught himself and frowned. _What's wrong with me?_ Allana was sleeping by this point and he assumed Mara was shielding her hearing, since she seemed unaffected by his outburst.

Mara shook her head, a smile gracing her lips. She put Allana on the couch she was sitting on and put a pillow next to her to keep her from rolling off the side. She got up and exited the coverage field of her holocom. Jacen took the chance to get up as well, and went to get another Corellian Spiced Ale. It was with some chagrin that he had to acknowledge his preference for it. He would not let his dad know about his choice of poison, of course. That would give Han Solo too big of an ego burst, something that could seriously threaten the integrity of the space-time continuum. When he got back he found Mara sitting in her former spot already, nursing a much stronger drink of her own.

"You drink a lot these days," Mara said.

"Don't distract from the topic of discussion." Jacen said, turning her own words against her.

Mara grinned. "Alright fine," she said. "I kissed you back, because… you're handsome and—"

Jacen chuckled. "That shallow are you? But you're right, I am ruggedly handsome."

"You've always been that though . . . so it's more than that." Mara said thoughtfully, silently searching her feelings. "When everyone else in the galaxy was losing their minds and living from one battle to the next—in the most horrible war that ever struck the galaxy in recorded history—you tried to think in the long-term; think of the consequences of what we were doing. Then we lost you. I thought you were dead. I cried over you a few times."

Mara looked at him intently, searching his face for an indication of how her words affected him. Truthfully he was deeply touched by the admittance but habit was not permitting him to display his emotion.

"But you came back," she continued. "Dramatically, at the turn of the tide. You refueled our hope, once more. Even Luke's, though he'd never have admitted it. When he said those words: _'my boy'_ . . . well I felt his spirit return at that moment, his faith rebuild. I'm not saying I had given up, or that he had or anything but—"

Mara's voice was laden with emotion and Jacen felt awed by the depth of her feelings. She was sharing something with him that he knew she would be hesitant to share with most anyone else.

"I had Ben to think of at the time after all," she said explanatorily. "But Anakin had died and he had meant a lot to me. You and I had never been that close. And it's not that I didn't like you but it's that you were so different. Anakin—and my apprentice for that matter—where both doers. They liked to attack things practically. Like Luke. Like me. But you were . . . thoughtful. Something more refined. Something out of reach. Out of _my_ reach."

Jacen almost laughed at how parallel her regard for him ran to that of his father. Han had always had such a hard time relating to his eldest son, as well.

Mara emptied the contents of her glass and poured more of whatever she was drinking, chocked laughter bubbling out of her, seemingly uncontrollably. She cut off her mirth almost immediately. "And then the war ended and you left again. For years. And I lived my happy invulnerable life with Luke. Nothing could touch us, right? And then you came back again. And when I saw you this time," Mara said carefully, "well . . . it was different then the time before that. This time you weren't just transformed into an adult, a man, with eyes too old for your age and untold suffering in your wake… no, this time you came back a man with dark secrets and knowledge that was haunting you, almost crushing you. If I didn't think you were too practical for the sentimentality of it all, I'd say you carried a death wish with you, or at least the knowledge that an early death awaited you."

_If you only knew,_ Jacen thought darkly. The image of a purple lightsaber carving its way through his chest flashed behind his closed eyelids when he blinked.

"Then Luke died. And you were there for me: a pillar of strength that was there to support me when I was all too willing to crumble. And somewhere, in the midst of all those words you spoke to me to comfort me, I discovered the earnest, strong, good man that you are behind closed doors. So when you came to my apartment that night, the blood of that bastard warm on your hands…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes met his with more intensity than before. "You killed for me, to protect me from a vile fate—is it really such a surprise that I kissed you back when you kissed me?" Mara's gaze was gentle and passionate all at once. She was obviously unused to opening herself up in this way to him.

"When you put it that way . . . I guess not." Jacen acknowledged. Nothing was said for several moments as they both digested the implications of the words that had been exchanged. "You know what I hate about Hutts?" he suddenly asked, in an attempt to diffuse awkwardness.

"No," Mara said tentatively. "This sounds like a set-up for a bad joke…"

"Today, in our discourse, I realized that in order to convince them of something, there is no decency I can possibly appeal to. No way to charge my point with pathos." Jacen explained.

"You negotiated with them? I thought you're a security consultant or something?" Mara said, sounding distracted.

Jacen nodded. "That's what the Executive spokesperson announced on the holonews channels when I took the job and usually that's what I do. I kind of pushed my way in today, because I thought I had a good point in favor of our side of the discussion."

"I see," she said, a thoughtful look entering her eyes. "You know what Palpatine once said to me, regarding Hutts."

Jacen sat up straighter. "No, but I'd be really keen to hear it."

"He said: 'at the bargaining table I can talk a Bothan into giving up key intelligence; I can talk a human into abandoning the cause he holds most dear; I can talk a Twi'lek into treating women with respect; I can even talk a Chiss into betraying the Ascendancy. But there's one thing I can't do, and that's talk a Hutt into parting with his credits.'" Mara quoted. "I think he said it more eloquently. But that's the general gist of it."

Jacen grinned. "What was Palaptine like? I mean in private when he wasn't cackling maniacally and murdering innocents."

Mara sighed. "That's the thing Jacen. He really didn't do either of those things very much. In one-on-one situations—such as a training session or when he tutored me—he was persuasive, intelligent, wise, and even kindly. You couldn't tell the evil within most of the time." Mara had a faraway look in her eyes. "I remember once, two Royal Guardsmen dragged two teenagers into the throne room that had been caught vandalizing the Imperial Palace's outer walls with some kind permapaint in protest of certain Imperial edicts. I half expected the Emperor to just kill them outright. Why they'd even been brought to the Emperor directly was surprising. I guess Palpatine had taken an interest in them." Mara smiled almost wistfully. "He didn't harm them. He talked with them for literally hours. I listened in as he heard each of their complaints and embittered protests, which they fearlessly voiced in the idealistic folly of youth. One by one he questioned them, or appealed to them with keen logic until they saw the error of their own ways. Then he let them go. Years later the boy became an officer in the Imperial Navy and the girl had married a high ranking member of Imperial Intelligence and was a regular at court."

Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "Palpatine was a complicated man, I think."

"He wasn't though," Mara replied adamantly. "He could have been . . . been so much more. It doesn't matter who you are, if Palpatine looked you in the eye and talked to you, you listened. He could have been an incredible force for good. But he chose to be one-dimensional. He wasn't complicated in the end. All his many talents and abilities were honed towards a single vulgar purpose: the attaining of personal power in all its forms and the achieving of immortality. There's nothing that complicated in that. It's pretty simple."

"You're probably right…" Jacen responded, in thought.

Allana was fidgeting again. Mara looked down at her, half concealed from Jacen's view by the cushion, trying to shush her. Mara's brow furrowed in confusion and then she looked back at Jacen in alarm. "Someone's trying to reach out to her."

"What?" Jacen asked in alarm. "Someone hostile?"

"I can't tell." Mara replied and then closed her eyes and fell silent.

Jacen watched, suddenly feeling very sober. He was unsure what was happening but he doubted it was good. No one should be trying to touch Allana through the force. Few enough people even knew she existed. Mara's eyes snapped open and she started to shake her head, smiling humorlessly.

"Guess who just entered Coruscant's orbit?"

Jacen grimaced. "Don't play games with me please."

"Tenel Ka," Mara said, guffawing bitterly.

Jacen grunted. "Of course," he said quietly.

"Well that's it," Mara whispered. "I can't keep her from finding Allana."

"You must," Jacen said half-panicked.

"Must I?" she asked. "I don't agree with your motivations to begin with. Why would I keep a mother from her daughter?"

"Please Mara, do something!" Jacen pleaded.

"WHAT can I do?" Mara asked insistently.

Allana was crying now. The tension rolling off of Mara was affecting her mood. She was keenly aware of Mara's distress due to her impressive Force granted empathy.

"I don't know what!" Jacen yelled. "Something! You're better at this subterfuge business than I am."

"Jacen, I can't. I'm sorry." Mara sounded truly apologetic.

"If you let Tenel Ka take her back then I'll have to do things that I don't want to, to get her back. _But_ you can rest assured, that I will do _whatever_ is necessary." Jacen's voice was firm and unwavering.

The implications of his words were clear. Mara's eyes narrowed angrily. "Your unspoken threats are putting me in an impossible position."

"Don't give up on me yet, Mara." Jacen said, pleading. "If you care about me even a little you will do this for me. I won't ask for anything like this, ever again. I just couldn't…"

His voice trailed off exhaustedly. Mara's eyes flicked to the ceiling and he could tell she was thinking. Jacen felt the urge to bite his nails nervously. He was leaning forward, anticipating her words, hoping.

A moment later her attention returned to him. "I'll think about it," she said quietly, and flicked off the holocom before he had the chance to voice a protest.

Jacen's eyes widened angrily. _What the hell? _He raised his hand to hit the redial button but caught himself, realizing she would not answer his call. He had to violently suppress the urge to punch the table or rip a chunk out of the wall with the Force. It took him minutes of internal dialogue to calm himself down sufficiently to lean back and think through his options clearly.

* * *

><p>Cal Omas was speaking before a veritable bevy of press. Reporters from many of the Alliance' major news networks had assembled in the public foyer of the New Republic Conference Building. Borga the Hutt had already addressed the selfsame journalists and enumerated all the many benefits that both Hutt Space and the Galactic Alliance would derive from the new official partnership. Representatives from the press where permitted to ask questions once both Borga and Omas had made their official statements, although there were certain limitations in place in order to avoid a diplomatic incident.<p>

Jacen had addressed the members of the press earlier. When he had briefed them on the various infractions that would see them removed from the premises, Jacen had noted several displeased glares and mutterings. He had noticed a particular spike of recalcitrance in one human female, working for the Coruscant News Network. Jacen was eyeing her anticipatorily as he stood behind Cal Omas, who was still addressing the members of the press. The woman seemed completely harmless now, more or less blending in perfectly with her attentively listening colleagues. Jacen allowed his attention to drift a bit towards what Cal Omas was saying, rather than scanning for security risks. He knew the Force would warn him if anything seriously threatening was afoot.

"It is with great joy and appreciation that I acknowledge the cooperation of our newfound Hutt confederates, who have been more than obliging regarding the concessions requested by this Administration. I hope that the integration of Hutt space within the Galactic Alliance will strengthen both governments and be conducive to the pursuit of mutual goals. It is my hope that this day will not only mark the beginning of new ties of friendship between the Hutts and the rest of the galaxy, but that it also initiate a wave of increasing interest in federation amongst the other independent clusters and hegemonies that are, as of yet, not members of the GA."

Cal Omas turned and walked to Borga's side. He took position there and waited for Jacen to approach the speaker's dais. Jacen walked up to it briskly and cleared his throat, silencing the mumbling crowd before him.

"Both the Chief of State and the head of the Hutt Grand Council are now available for questioning. Please address your questions in Huttese or Basic and refrain from asking anything purposefully inflammatory." Jacen's words were rehearsed and he spoke them automatically, almost thoughtlessly.

A moment later he returned to Cal Omas side and watched as various members of the press were allowed to ask questions that interested their viewers and readers. Jacen allowed his thoughts to wander again. Mara had remained completely out of contact the last day and a half. When he had awoken several hours earlier he had once more sensed that Allana's Force signature had closed in proximity to his own. However, The Hapes Cluster was in the Inner Rim and therefore, Tenel Ka returning to the Hapes Consortium with her daughter would make it seem like Allana was coming closer. So, whether or not Mara had betrayed him or whether she was escaping with Allana remained to be seen. One thing was for sure, and that was that Allana was no longer on Coruscant. This knowledge alone was not nearly enough to assuage his concerns.

He felt a shift in the mood in the room occur almost immediately. Certain members of the press where emitting embarrassment while Cal Omas was clearly upset. Borga the Hutt, however, was sensibly outraged. Jacen recognized, with some annoyance, that the CNN representative was speaking.

"… My sister hadn't committed a great crime. She was abducted from the lower levels of Coruscant by a local Hutt gangster who controls that territory and forced into prostitution just because she had incurred a gambling debt slightly higher than one she was able to afford. I have not seen her in two years." The woman's voice was angry but not particularly emotional. Jacen felt that she should have mixed her indignation with some visible signs of grief for maximum effect. "I could have paid the two hundred credits if she had just called me. How can the Galactic Alliance stomach the idea of allying itself with a bunch of glorified crime lords, wrongfully granted a sovereignty which by rights should be taken from them through military force."

"By what rights?" Cal Omas asked angrily.

Jacen took a step towards the assembled press and crossed his arms over his chest, presenting a more menacing image to the out-of-line reporter.

Borga started rumbling in Huttese, which a nearby translator droid promptly translated, preempting Cal Omas from whatever he was preparing to say: "I don't know how things work where the representative from the Coruscant News Network is from, but I am generally of the mindset that individuals are held responsible for their actions, exclusive from the species they belong to. After all, not all humans are racist and want to blow up planets with giant lasers. My business ventures are all 100% legitimate, and I welcome any investigation into my corporate assets that would attempt to prove otherwise." Whatever anger the gastropod was feeling was not visible on the surface.

Jacen smiled. An excellent rebuttal.

The reporter was not deterred, however. "Oh please. Some biases are more well-founded than others. In point of fact, quite a few humans are racist, but an even higher percentage of Hutts engage or have engaged in criminal activity on a grand scale at some point in their lives."

Cal Omas was growing increasingly agitated. "These accusations, true or not, are being voiced in the wrong arena. You were asked here under the purview that you would adhere to certain rules. You are violating them and disrupting the peaceful nature of this conference."

"Am I?" The reporter asked stubbornly. "Or are you, sir, violating your mandate when you abuse your power to enter into a bargain with a known criminal element for the purpose of fluffing the bottom line of the Alliance's budget."

Jacen started walking down the stairs towards the woman who had pushed her way to the front of the assembled gathering of reporters. The reporters were busily filming the unfolding drama. Her eyes flicked to Jacen, and an obvious wariness entered her eyes. She quickly returned her attention to Cal Omas, and gesturing wildly she continued her rant: "You will regret that you signed this unlawful treaty, I'm warning you!"

Jacen grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her away from the speaker's dais. She resisted only slightly and Jacen looked back at Cal Omas a moment, a mournful sadness overcoming him almost suddenly.

Even more suddenly a flash of danger entered his awareness. It coincided with the reporter he was pulling out of the room pushing against him, catching him unawares. The move caused him to slightly stumble just as the Force given warning came to a screeching palpability.

He ignited his lightsaber in one smooth move, launching himself into the air to the sound of gasping awe and alarm from the onlookers surrounding him. His jump carried him towards the upper windows at the western side of the spacious hall. Almost in slow motion Jacen caught sight of the sniper bolt entering the window at a steep angle. The glass shattered in the wake of the tiny whole the bullet initially caused, the force of it causing fragments to follow the bolt momentarily before those shards began to fall downward. Jacen's jump was carrying him towards the blood red bolt at an intercepting trajectory. Suddenly time sped up again and Jacen watched as the bolt flew past the edge of his blade, which was but centimeters from placing itself between it and the bolt's intended target.

Jacen turned in midair, just as the bolt found its mark. By the time he had come to a sure-footed landing, his was not the only body hitting the floor with an audible thump. Cal Omas, a smoking hole in his head, was collapsing onto the floor of the hall. Most of the reporters were still focused on him, while some were beginning to turn their heads towards the fallen Chief of State.

The Executive Guardsmen were already jumping into action. They all pulled their weapons and pointed them towards the window through which the bolt had come. Jacen was unable to see along the path of the trajectory but one of the guardsmen pointed. "There's a ship. Someone shot the Chief from that ship."

The captain-on-call turned to the reporters. "Nobody leaves this room."

Several Hutt soldiers, or likely hired guns, came running into the room a moment later. Jacen turned to them and extended a hand, pushing back slightly against their intrusion. They stumbled back as though hitting an invisible wall.

Jacen turned towards Borga. "Tell your men to wait outside. We have to sort this out without outside interference contaminating the crime scene."

Borga simply nodded, seemingly shocked into speechlessness. Jacen turned his attention to the reporter from CNN who was under interrogation by some of her colleagues.

"…did you have the Chief assassinated?" one of the rival news agency's journalist queried.

"…the timing of your threat and the shot seem somewhat coincidental," another accused her.

She looked distraught and caught Jacen approaching her. She looked almost hopeful when she saw him. "Madame, in the name of the Galactic Alliance, I am placing you under arrest. I assume you know your rights?"

She nodded weakly. Jacen looked back at Cal Omas and the captain-on-call who was staring at him almost accusatorily as he was hunched over the Chief of State's body.

"I will alert space traffic control and try to get them to intercept the vessel that the shot seemingly came from. Cha Niathal is in orbit with a frigate. Maybe he can take the ship's engine out and board it before it can get away." The captain yelled over the clamor. "I'm having one of my men contact him now. I assume you're going to interrogate that woman?"

Jacen nodded in response. "I'm taking her outside where I can talk more freely," Jacen yelled back.

"I hope you can find something out," the captain replied.

Jacen pointed at one of the Executive guardsmen, a young man by the name of Joran. Jacen knew him to be a young firebrand who all but worshipped the Chief of State. Their common heritage had linked them to Alderaan and he was fiercely devoted to Omas' administration. "Have Joran meet me outside in a few minutes, in case we need to take her into custody."

The captain nodded slowly, and took a com unit from his pocket, immediately barking orders. Just then a medic, a Chadra-Fan, came running into the room, making a B line for the dead executive. Jacen knew by the wound that it was hopeless. He grasped the reporter's arm and began to herd her through the crowd of crying, shouting, and debating press. She seemed completely absent, not resisting him in the least. Jacen pushed out of the door and past the Hutt mercenaries who were increasingly gathering around the door.

Jacen looked at one of them, whose insignia seemed to designate her as the leader. She was a no-nonsense looking female Twi'lek with a hard edge to her otherwise attractive features which indicated her to be anything but a woman to be trifled with.

"If you push past that door before the Executive Guard grants you access it could be construed as an act of war. That would be in no one's best interest, least of all in that of your employers." There was more than a hint of threat in his tone.

The mercenary captain eyed him appraisingly, meeting Jacen's eye firmly. Jacen's gaze was equally unyielding and she finally just nodded once, militantly. Jacen inclined his head in return and kept leading his prisoner outside the conference building. As Jacen pushed open the door and the heady air of Nal Hutta struck him in the face he allowed himself a deep breath of air, not caring that the air was barely breathable. He suddenly felt weary. He pushed his compliant captive a few meters further and pulled her to a sudden stop. She spun on him, almost in surprise.

"You told me that I just had to cause a scene in front of the press!" she hissed accusingly. "Now I look like I'm a conspirator. I'll be accused of conspiracy to commit murder!"

Jacen stepped closer to her and narrowed his eyes. "Keep your voice down Karin or being charged will be the least of your worries."

His tone brooked no room for negotiation. Her eyes widened and Jacen's features relaxed. "What happened in there was tragic . . . and an unforeseen miscalculation. But you held up your end and I will see to it than your brother gets the care he needs. He'll be taken care of."

"But what about the guardsmen in there? Won't they arrest me? Even if I'm acquitted I will lose my job. CNN won't keep me on as a reporter if I'm a suspect in an assassination." She said quickly, almost babbling.

Jacen shook his head reassuringly. "If I tell them I can sense you're not guilty they will let you go once they ascertain why you made the scene you did. Just stick to your story and you'll be fine."

She nodded weakly, marginally comforted by his words. Just then the door behind them opened and Jacen sensed Joran exiting the building. The righteous anger rolling off him made him instantly recognizable.

"You must run," Jacen said intently to Karin, drawing heavily on the force, just as her eyes met his. "When you hear him yell for you to stop, pull the hold-out blaster I gave you on Coruscant—the one that I told you can be smuggled past any security sensors—and aim it at him."

Her resolve was weakened enough that she slowly nodded, her eyes vacant. A moment later she turned and started to run. Jacen extended a hand and yelled for her to stop. Joran ran up next to him and echoed Jacen's words, crouching with his blaster rifle in his hands. Karin came to a halt and stood still. Jacen saw her hesitation and worried for a moment that she had not been sufficiently weakened by the ordeal to be susceptible to his Force suggestion. But then her hand rose and she pulled something from her jacket that he could not see. When she turned she had the hold-out blaster extended in her hand.

"No!" Jacen exclaimed.

Almost immediately, Joran's years of precise training caused him to squeeze his trigger and shoot Karin center mass with two shots. The bullets perforated her heart, killing her instantly. Jacen spun on Joran and glared at him accusatorily. "I could have subdued her!"

Joran's eyes were dangerously obstinate when they met his. "Like you protected the Chief?"

Jacen's nostrils flared angrily. "You saw me. I tried!"

Joran inhaled heavily, his breathing shaky, and then nodded briskly. Joran raised himself to his feet and shook his helmeted head. The two of them walked up to Karin's body and Jacen placed his fingers on her neck, checking for her pulse. There was none. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He came to his feet and looked over at Joran whose expression began to take on a worried air. Jacen knew what was going through the young man's head.

"Don't worry. You did your duty. Regardless of what I could or couldn't have done, you acted as any Guardsmen would and should. I'll be sure to tell the captain as much."

Joran nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I—I think I acted right, but…"

"You did," Jacen said, reassuringly placing his hand on the man's armored shoulder.

Jacen turned towards the New Republic Conference Building just as two guardsmen came running out with a stretcher, atop which rested Cal Omas' body. As the guard captain came walking towards him, glancing at Karin's body behind Jacen in surprise, Jacen felt a heart-wrenching sadness grip his heart.


	15. Chapter XIV

**A/N: **LONGEST CHAPTER YET! This thing is enormous. And good news: done with my LSAT! That's a weight off my shoulders until I get my score back. I really like this chapter. I hope you guys do too. Things are winding down on Nal Hutta, thank God, and for the sake of our hero's (anti-hero's?) sinuses you'll be happy to hear we are leaving soon. On to the reviews! ALSO I GOT MY BETA READER BACK! HURRAY FOR LESS MISTAKES! Thank you !

**Reviews for Chapter 13:**

**Jedi Master Sman-Esay: **Even I'm not 100% sure of his motivations at this point. I know where I want the story to go but I'm not 100% sure on the details that will get us there. I just hope to keep him in character.

**Onimiman: **Nom Anor? Maybe if he somehow survived the war and is trying to make his way in the galaxy the way he knows best… SPYING! Not a bad call. You'll have to wait and see. Ironically he (whoever he is) features in this chapter. You keep calling things!

Dexter Morgan? Jacen has no dark passenger! Or wait . . . maybe he does? Well it's not addicting him to the need to kill, that's for sure.

**Lordban: **Things seem to be going well for Jacen at this juncture, that's for sure. We shall see if the future holds a better opponent for Jacen. However, his principal advantage at the moment is that no one knows he's a player yet. That won't be the case for too much longer.

**Loteva: **Jacen certainly realizes that he's entering into the arena that Palpatine excelled at. In LotF he was identifying heavily with Darth Vader, and understandably so. He was in the open relatively quickly and was heavy-handed in his approach. This story is more intrigue ridden and behind the scenes in Jacen's approach towards . . . whatever he's trying to do. That's Palpatine's niche. Glad to hear I caught you off-guard with Omas' assassination.

** : **/hug! Welcome back!

**SiouxFan: **Well the amount of planning invested in the assassination is not actually that simple, no worries. Read below to find out. And truthfully, I'd say it's not that hard for a powerful Force user to kill someone and insure all traces are eradicated, specifically when he has no known political motivation that would be served by his actions, which would earn him suspicion. As I said, right now he has no known agenda and that's his great advantage.

Chief of State Jacen? What interesting ideas you have *grin*. As to what is going to happen in the next few chapters in terms of government transition, I can't say. Suffice to say I have no intention on pursuing unrealistic options. As for interest in Palpatine… well as I said in the other review reply, Palpatine is the most effective role model for him right now, in terms of political maneuvering.

**Utuu: **I'm so glad to hear you liked the chapters! Jacen is having a bit more time to center himself. But lots of things are going on and it's taking a toll, which occasionally causes cracks in his façade, as you noticed.

**Lexi: **More on the way!

* * *

><p>"…and the sniper you hired . . . I assume the outrageous fee covered his temporary silence?" Jacen asked across the secured line.<p>

He was discussing the details of the events earlier with the head of his informant network. The events were still weighing heavily on Jacen's mind, and he was partially terrified that something, despite all appearances to the contrary, had gone terribly wrong. Karin was dead, and her knowledge with her. The Executive Guard had not acted in any hostile or suspicious way towards him. He had heard from the Captain of the Guard that the vessel the assassin had been on had escaped on an unknown trajectory into hyperspace. Forensic experts had begun a postmortem investigation, but they were unlikely to determine anything other than the high-powered blaster caliber used for the assassination.

"_She's_ solid. And her fee is outrageous because she's the best sharpshooter in the business. Boba Fett might still hold the undisputed rank one amongst bounty hunters and assassins but he is no better than this lady when it comes to long range hits. As for her silence, she considers it bad work ethic to break client confidentiality," the anonymous voice over the com explained.

Jacen was not entirely reassured but some of his worries were assuaged. It was ironic, but it had been his experience that many of the people engaged in criminal professions, like smugglers and bounty hunters, were more trustworthy in their own way than people working an honest day-to-day job. He still felt that mournful regret regarding the death of Cal Omas eating away at him. He felt attached to that sadness, however, it somehow assuaging the nagging feeling of guilt that was burgeoning within him.

Jacen's eyes flicked to the ceiling of the hotel room, absentmindedly tracing the patterns painted on it, as he emptied the recently opened ale bottle of the remnants of its contents. "Did you catch the whole thing on the holonews?"

"Yeah, I was watching," the informant replied. "I had my eye on Jacen Solo the whole time. I was worried he might foil the assassination."

"That so?" Jacen asked, slightly amused at the irony of the situation.

The man's voice changed somewhat, taking on a sly hue. "It made me wonder. Did you hire that CNN reporter to cause a scene in order to distract the Jedi?"

Jacen almost laughed. _The man's clever._ "Close."

"Either way," the man replied, sounding a bit subdued at being wrong, "I had my bases covered. The assassin used an old fashioned projectile round, encased in a high-powered blaster bolt. She assured me that it would pass through a lightsaber blade relatively unscathed. The blade would strip it of the blaster sheath, but the metallic bolt would merely heat, only adding to its lethality."

_That would have been nice to know ahead of time, _Jacen thought in annoyance.

"Jacen Solo almost reached the bolt too. Good thing I took the precaution," the man said, obviously pleased with himself.

Jacen knew he could have reached the bolt if he'd wanted to. He had made sure to make the whole situation appear unfortunate in that he was, firstly, distracted by the clamor and the overall emotional heatedness of the situation and, secondly, that he was unbalanced by Karin's removal from the room and the shove he had instructed her to give him. The problem with being one of the _known_ most powerful Jedi, however, was that when the other Jedi Masters saw the events play out on the holonews, they were less likely to excuse even the slightest mistake on his part, potentially subjecting him to questioning.

Jacen pulled a thread out of the couch in irritation. "I think it is time that we schedule a face-to-face meeting."

The informant did not immediately reply. Jacen assumed the man was thinking over the ramifications of what Jacen was proposing. Jacen took the chance to crack open another bottle.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Jacen snapped.

"You'll permit me to point out the odd timing of this," the anonymous voice over the com stated. "You just paid me an incredible sum of money to organize the assassination of the most high-profile politician in the galaxy. I have this—surely unfounded—fear that a face-to-face meeting with you would coincide with me suffering a very unfortunate accident. I tend to avoid situations were such dangers lurk…"

Jacen smiled this time. One thing you could count universally on with these kinds of people was their propensity to be suspicious of everything. "The reason I want to meet is because _my_ anonymity is no longer conducive to maximum efficacy within our partnership."

The informant chuckled. "Hold on, I'm having my translator droid break that sentence down."

"Hilarious," Jacen noted drily.

"Look," the man said, more respectfully. "If you want to meet for that reason, you'll have no problem with me taking certain precautions. But I assume it's a little more give and take with you then that, since you could just tell me who you are over the com right now . . . if _your _anonymity was the only concern."

"Your right," Jacen acknowledged. "Go right ahead. Do whatever you have to, to feel safe. Just make sure that whoever you bring as backup does not know of my connection to any of this. No point in me revealing my identity to your entire organization. In fact it could compromise everything."

"Fair enough."

"Contact me in five days' time with a time and place on Coruscant." Jacen said, breaking the connection a moment later.

Taking a deep breath he propelled himself to his feet. Ben was going to return from the errand he had sent him on any moment. His young apprentice was as shocked as everyone by the death of Cal Omas. It seemed to have genuinely upset him. Not that Jacen blamed him. The Alderaanian had been a good executive and a genuinely friendly person. He had led the Galactic Alliance well through two wars and a tumultuous interwar period filled. He had been supportive of Jacen as well. Admittedly, Jacen had, by all appearances, saved him from an assassination but it was more than that. Omas had fostered a friendship between the two of them that Jacen had been careful to elude knowing the eventual necessity of removing the man. Cal had either not noticed his avoidance or, more likely, attributed it to Jacen's wartime experiences. Having the man assassinated made Jacen feel almost physically ill. _What's done is done . . . and done for the right reasons._

'_Is that so?'_

Jacen froze at the sound of the voice behind him.

That strikingly youthful, utterly idealistic, and fearless voice could only belong to one person. His heartbeat accelerated immediately, wariness and distress warring for prominence in his heart. He turned slowly, half expecting to find the room behind him empty, except for his own demons. But the sight that greeted him was more distressing still. It had been Luke's voice, but the Luke that stood before him was translucent and azure hued, like a hologram. But this was no hologram. There was no projector and the apparition was as sharp and clear as any real-world object. Luke was standing before him, but it was a shade. Jacen's mind flashed back to Yuuzhan'tar all those years ago, when he thought he saw Anakin, but this was different. He was not hurt or exhausted. He was healthy, despite his inner turmoil, and relaxed, standing in the comfort of his hotel room.

'_Hello Jacen,' _Luke said.

The apparition was clad in traditional Jedi robes. _Fitting_, Jacen mused.

"Uncle…" Jacen replied, a little hesitant.

It felt strange addressing someone he knew to be dead.

'_This is a dark path you've chosen to wander. Dark and lonely,' _Luke's ghost said, sounding mournful.

"Not exactly qualities that are foreign to me, Uncle," Jacen replied. "I can't recall a time my path was bright and cheery."

Luke's ghost nodded slowly. _'Your destiny has been fraught with harrowing experiences, heavy burdens, and demanding responsibilities . . . perhaps too much for you to bear,'_ Luke stated.

"Thanks to your grand gesture of:_ I've got to do this thing all on my own and show them all why I'm the Grand Master _thing . . . well it's going to be harder still," Jacen added waving his index finger. Mock enthusiasm laced his tone.

He thought it ridiculous, talking to a ghost, and assumed that any person observing him would think him mad. To any non-Force sensitive it would look as though he was speaking to an empty room. But he knew Force ghosts were real. There was no point in ignoring Luke, though. And a part of him still felt a certain level of deference towards his dead master. He owed him the courtesy of at least communicating with him. Whatever Luke had to say could not hurt him any more than the whispers of the wind.

'_I do regret my rashness.' _Luke granted. _'But does my death vindicate your current path?'_

"Your death certainly made it necessary." Jacen shot back

Luke chuckled, the strangely distant quality of his voice not hiding the fact that he was not amused at all. _'You can't lie to me anymore. I know you always planned power grabs, the murder of oh so many, and misguided self-sacrifice. All in the name of some greater good. Can't you see how megalomaniacal and monstrous that is?' _

"What quality my choices have is irrelevant in the face of the risk in not pursuing them," Jacen retorted. "Do you think I enjoy what I did today?" He was shaking his head vehemently. "The most content I remember myself being was on Zonama Sekot, surrounded by nature, peace, and suffused in internal tranquility. Is that what I should do? Leave with Allana and go there; let the Alliance, and everyone in it, fend for themselves?"

Luke's ghost glared at him. _'You know that's not what I'm saying. I _am_ saying that there are better ways to accomplish what it is that you want to accomplish. Ways that don't involve the murder and suffering that your current path will surely inflict on the galaxy.'_

"So you don't deny that something has to be done?" Jacen noted.

'_Certainly not! You falsely assume that you have to defeat Abeloth on your own; that the dark man can only be stopped by you. But the other masters can help you!'_ Luke assured him, the earnestness of his tone resonating with Jacen, despite his doubts.

The tone and the words did not harmonize however. Who were the masters without Luke? Children without their father. Vulnerable in countless ways: weak and confused. Jacen put the ale bottle to his lips angrily drinking the contents. He threw the bottle in the corner, annoyed by Luke's lecturing.

Jacen snorted. "No they can't. Kyp, Corran, Saba, Kenth, Kyle . . . they aren't able to stand against Abeloth. Each one has glaring weaknesses that she will easily exploit and take advantage of. It's just one of the facts of the post-Anakin Skywalker galaxy. It takes Skywalker blood to save the galaxy, now. The only people who could have helped me in this are either dead, too young, relatively untrained, or recent arachnophiles."

Luke's facial features seemingly relaxed. _'So you're not planning to take Ben with you when you move against Abeloth?'_

Jacen shook his head. "I never said that. What must be done to stop her, will be done. Whatever it takes…"

'_For Force's sake Jacen . . . he's eleven years old.'_

Jacen took two steps towards Luke's ghost, glaring at it. "And I was far younger when you took control of my body to fight Exar Kun. _We _do not have the luxury of sentiment. Don't deal in such obvious double standards." Jacen was pointing a finger at his Uncle accusatorily.

'_That was different and you know it.' _Luke's face hardened. _'I wish, now, more than ever that I was still alive so that I could stand between you and my family. I can't believe I didn't see the danger you represented sooner.'_

"Danger?" Jacen guffawed. "I'm more than willing to sacrifice myself right now, at this instant, if it would put an end to the threats that darken the horizon."

Luke shook his head angrily. _'All you've done so far is sacrifice others. All I see is someone who threatens the wellbeing of my wife and son with his delusional self-righteousness.'_

Jacen frowned. "That's just fracking, unapologetically wrong. I _preserved_ Mara's wellbeing."

Luke's eyes narrowed. _'Only because you had some self-interested motivation to possess her for yourself, some sort of sick desire to take my place... Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You think now that I'm dead you need to be me and it's translating into something perverted and twisted.'_

"Don't pretend that Mara or Ben ever featured as your priority!" Jacen yelled. "You were always more concerned with rebuilding the lost legacy of an outdated relic of an Order that had no real place in the galaxy anymore. _That_ obsession led you down the path that killed you. And Mara never had the chance to do more than voice an objection." Jacen laughed. "An objection you simply ignored! Sure you loved her. But you loved the Order more. _That's _the truth."

"_Your truth, Jacen." _Luke gritted. _"It's not _the _truth."_

"Enough!" Jacen exclaimed. "You're not the Grand Master of the Jedi Order anymore. You're just the nattering shade of a bygone existence—one of dimming relevance and importance. And I've wasted enough time on your nagging!"

Jacen reached into the Force, feeling for the connecting tendrils that allowed Luke's spirit to manifest itself. Catching ahold of them, he cut the thread, watching as Luke's annoyingly paternal expression winked out along with his apparition.

* * *

><p>"Why haven't we left yet?" Ben demanded impatiently.<p>

The young Jedi learner was sweating profusely as he moved through some of the intermediate katas with relative proficiency. Jacen had taken him to the speeder lot of the hotel, the only open place he could find, and was making his cousin work through the midday routine that he would have to adhere to at the Temple. Ben had wanted to leave the hotel and assist the Executive Guard in their investigation, even though Jacen had told him that their official job here had died with Cal Omas. Which of course led to Ben asking why they had not left the planet altogether and returned home.

Instead of explaining to Ben that they had to wait to see whether Allana was on her way here, in Mara's care, or if Allana was, in fact, not coming closer to Nal Hutta—contrary to what Jacen seemed to sense—but had instead arrived in the Hapes Consortium . . . well all of it was a bit too complicated to explain and not something Ben needed to be concerned with. Instead of attempting the explanation he had herded Ben outside and initiated a rigorous training session. It had not cured him of the need to demand explanations, however.

"Because I feel the Force's guidance, my young apprentice," Jacen said cryptically.

Ben finished the routine, breathless. He put his hands on his knees and hunched over, breathing heavily. He walked over to the canteen of water that he had brought along and drank from it. When he had drank his fill he placed it back on the permacrete and looked up at his master indignantly.

"So no reason?" Ben asked, flippant.

Jacen cocked an eyebrow. "No, there's a reason. Just not one you need to know."

"Need to know basis?" Ben asked, nodding gravely.

Jacen scoffed good-humoredly. "Do you know what _that_ means?"

"I overheard Kalenda say it to one of her agents. It's like if I need to know it, I will." Ben stated, a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"More than that, it's that you don't get to know what you don't need to know to perform your role, in a given situation." Jacen added.

"So I don't need to know what we're waiting for, to perform my role?"

Jacen nodded and unclipped the lightsaber from his belt. He tossed the hilt from his right to his left hand, and placed his right hand behind his back. Ben looked at him warily and took a deep breath. Jacen beckoned him with a nod of his head. Ben brought his lightsaber up in a traditional guard and slowly approached Jacen at an oblique angle. Jacen waited for him impassively. As Ben circled him but Jacen remained standing still, trusting in the Force to warn him when his young apprentice lunged. Ben did not wait until he was facing Jacen's back, however, as Jacen somewhat expected. Instead the young Jedi learner lunged just before he reached Jacen's rear.

Jacen twisted, and brought his saber to bear on Ben's thrust, angling the blow away from his lower torso. Ben's height insured that all his blows were generally angled at Jacen's midsection. Ben turned his tumble into a slash at Jacen's legs, which Jacen jumped over. He pursued his apprentice immediately, cutting at Ben's retreating back. Ben tumbled to evade him, the heavy materials of the Jedi garment protecting him from injury as he rolled across the permacrete.

Ben propelled himself back to his feet with skill and agility that belied his age. He spun on his master as Jacen caught up with him, blocking the slash that was aimed at his neck. Jacen spun the lightsaber in his hand and followed up the upside-down grip on the hilt by swinging at Ben's legs. Ben flipped away from the attack, a hair breadth before Jacen's blade made contact. Ben landed on his feet a ways away. Jacen blew some hair out of his eye. He beckoned his young apprentice to come at him once more.

Ben grinned and grasped his saber firmly in both hands, opting for a more conservative heads-on approach. Coming straight at Jacen he cut high and low, with Jedi-like speed and precision. Ben was good for his age, Jacen had to acknowledge as he batted away the precise attacks with some effort. Better than Anakin, Lowbacca, or Tenel Ka had been at the same age. Then again, the Praxeum had been an erratic environment, subject to somewhat lax teaching schedules and unpredictable attacks by hostile forces, which had heavily interfered with his generation's education.

Ben left himself open to unconventional attacks like most people his age, however. Jacen grabbed the folds of Ben's robe as the young apprentice used an elaborate flourish to attack him, pulling Ben off balance. Jacen swatted his apprentice's lightsaber out of Ben's hands simultaneously, taking advantage of the boy's surprise.

Ben astonished Jacen, in turn, when he turned his fall into a sideways role, pushing himself up on one hand and using his other to grasp the lightsaber hilt that was tumbling through the air in a Force grip that Jacen was unable to break with the modicum amount of Force power he was permitting himself in the duel. Ben's training saber landed back in his palm and he jumped to his feet, smiling at Jacen's wide-eyed amazement.

"Have you been strengthening your connection to the Force on your own time?" Jacen asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"Sure have!" Ben exclaimed. "Two days ago, when I opened myself to the Force, while meditating, instead of trying to make it come to me, I kind of just let it pour into me like a huge wave. It was pretty awesome!"

Jacen smiled slightly. "That's what _I've_ been telling you to do. But I suppose the nuance between opening yourself to something and insistently inviting something in is more subtle than I thought. If it wasn't I suppose most apprentices would be able to use the Force as precisely as you just did."

Ben grasped his lightsaber in both his hands again, gritting his teeth. Jacen took a traditional one handed guard and inclined his head in a sign of respect, a gesture Ben returned while smiling like an idiot, obviously awash in the positive reinforcement Jacen was giving him. Jacen's emerald blade twirled about him in an intricate pattern as he went on the offense for the first time. Using elaborate flourishes and twirls was a good way to intimidate an inexperienced opponent, having little practical use in a clash between skilled duelists.

Jacen's eyes twinkled in amusement when Ben alternated his weight from one foot to the other, trying to find the best way to attack into Jacen's approach. His inexperienced enthusiasm was keeping him from seeing the obviously preferential route: namely waiting for Jacen to reach him and block the initial attack, from whatever direction it came. Jacen exploited the mistake by feinting from the left when he came into reach. Ben brought his blade up to parry the blow but Jacen flicked his wrist, dodging Ben's guard and bringing the lit blade up next to Ben's neck, abruptly ending the fight.

Ben came to a sudden stop and looked at the blade hovering near his neck regretfully. Jacen extinguished his weapon, and Ben followed suit. Ben was breathing heavily, and Jacen himself was slightly out of breath. Jacen clasped Ben's shoulder causing his young apprentice to look up at him.

"I'm proud of you and your progress. You should be as well. In the last year and a half since I've started your training you've made strides that have brought you up to the level of Jedi initiates who've trained for far longer than you. And now you're even surpassing them." Ben's face reddened in embarrassment. "Your mother and father are and would be proud as well."

Jacen was not sure why he had brought up Luke. The truth was that his uncle had been on his mind since he had gotten up that morning. The appearance of Luke's ghost in his room the previous evening had occupied his thoughts significantly.

"Thanks," Ben said, looking sheepishly at the ground.

Jacen smiled lopsidedly at Ben's reaction and began to walk off the speeder lot, making his way to the hotel gardens which were, despite the overall atmosphere of Nal Hutta, rather pleasant. The scents of the verdant botanical life overpowered all other less pleasant odors and made for a non-distracting environment for meditation. Ben followed him at a marginal distance, still somewhat off-balanced by Jacen's praise.

Jacen's mind wandered back to Luke as he walked down the path to the gardens. How had Luke even appeared to him, considering the fact that Luke's body had not vanished the moment he died. Jacen had seen Luke's body in the stasis chamber when it was brought to the Temple. He had taken charge of organizing the proper rites and arrangements, not wanting Mara to be burdened with them. Luke's body had not vanished with his death, which Jacen thought to be a requirement for . . . posthumous apparitional appearance. While Luke's body had burned on the pyre, he thought he had seen it start to shimmer and disappear, but he did not pay it significant heed at the time, assuming that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But perhaps Luke's spirit had held off becoming one with the Force until Mara was ready to say her goodbyes. He remembered Mara's mood being afflicted during the course of the funerary ritual, up until the point he thought he saw the body vanish as the flames were licking at it. Her overall demeanor had brightened, somewhat, from one moment to the next. Jacen realized the most likely explanation for it, now, but at the time he had assumed she was merely experiencing an unprecedented level of closure.

Jacen arrived at a grassy clearing amongst the garden's various cultivated flowers and shrubbery. He left the ornate path and walked onto the grass, lowering himself onto the soft natural ground, inhaling the natural calming scents. Ben joined him a moment later.

"Let's try for an entire hour," Jacen said, drawing an acquiescing nod from Ben in response.

Jacen's eyes closed and he allowed the Force to wash him away. He sensed Ben do so as well. He truly was impressed by the strides Ben was making. Aside from himself and Jaina, there had been no Jedi of Jacen's generation who surpassed Ben at his age. Even Anakin, despite his great potential, had always been too practical in his approach to the Force, blinding himself to its greater scope. His attempts notwithstanding, Anakin had been unable to outdo his older brother in their bouts, as a result of that shortsightedness. Anakin overcame those handicaps during the war, of course, but it was good to see Ben was already seeing past those artificial barriers.

Jacen's thoughts meandered back to Allana, whose presence was now clearly close enough to rule out her return to Hapes. He had realized that with great joy during the night. Mara had come through for him yet again. He was almost afraid to count his blessings in that regard. He could not imagine her greeting him with any sort of friendliness considering the end of their last conversation. She was likely pretty upset with him at this juncture. Jacen would cross that bridge when he got to it, however.

His conversation with Luke had put one thing into perspective for him. He did not appreciate the gall of his uncle, all things considered. He did not like being lectured on what was necessary and what was not and what he was allowed to do and what he was not allowed to do. Certainly not by a grandstander who had felt the need to prove his prowess in his mid-fifties. Sometimes he hated the Force and what it permitted, the doors it opened for eccentricities. Not all doors where worth opening after all. Some of them led into the maddening void. The dead returning in spirit form to lecture you was definitely a door he would have preferred to remain closed.

"I think mom's coming," Ben's voice suddenly said, cutting through the silence.

"Yes," Jacen agreed.

"Why?"

Jacen merely placed his finger on his lips. Ben fell silent. If Ben sensed his mother's proximity, then she was surely on her way here. Jacen was pleased to have his suspicions confirmed, of course. But he was somewhat uncertain, even still, as to how to react to Mara's actions. There was no way he could thank her properly for what she had done for him. His com unit chose that moment to signal an incoming message. Jacen's eyes flicked open as he pulled the com from his robe and glanced at the screen.

_I'll be landing at the Bilbousa Spaceport in three hours. Meet me there with Ben._

That was the extent of the message. If text had a tone he imagined this one to be terse. Jacen began to mentally prepare himself for the encounter. He had the itching suspicion that it would not be fun.

* * *

><p>Something was bothering him . . . at the edge of his awareness. Something that he could not quite explain or pinpoint. Whatever it was, it was muddled and ambiguous in its intention towards him. Jacen momentarily assumed it was simply the threats he knew to be lying in wait in the near future.<p>

He was waiting with Ben at the landing pad designated for the incoming vessel whose ID number corresponded with Mara's _Jade Shadow_. Jacen pushed the nagging feeling gnawing at his clairvoyance to the fringes of his awareness, realizing it was probably nothing more than his anxiety regarding Mara's arrival. Allana was with her, that much he _was _able to sense clearly. Jacen was grateful to his aunt. She had come through for him again.

But he was still concerned about her rather obvious irritation. He had no doubt that Allana was healthy and cared for. He also did not doubt that Mara would hand the girl back to him. Any other option was absurd and implausible. What he _was_ worried about was the reason Mara specifically instructed him to bring Ben along for the meeting. There were two possible reasons why she would specify that, by Jacen's estimation. The one being that she wanted to take Ben back with her to Coruscant, not wanting him to be with Jacen any longer due to the state of upheaval Cal Omas' death had caused on the Hutt capital. The other, more disconcerting option was the possibility that she was taking Ben away from him, and his training, thinking Jacen unfit to continue Ben's education in the Jedi arts.

The latter was not permissible. He could not allow Mara to interfere in his plans in that way. Ben's rapid training, which was currently going better than Jacen could have realistically hoped was necessary for the continued success of Jacen's plans. If Mara demanded that training's end, Jacen was unsure what he would do. He really did not want to harm Mara. Anything bad happening to Ben's surviving parent was something the boy would not take well.

And Mara was Jacen's last true friend. Losing her was only acceptable as a last resort.

Ben was fidgeting next to him, likely mulling over his own thoughts. From the various comments the boy had made, Jacen realized that Ben was worried that his mother was being overprotective and worried. He thought she was coming to check up on him. Jacen had not dispelled this misconception, deeming it preferable to trying to explain the whole complicated truth.

Jacen scanned the sky, glimpsing the incoming vessel appearing behind an orange hued cloud. His mind went back to a month ago, when he had been standing on a similar landing pad, waiting for the same woman and the same ship to land. _Here we go again…_ Jacen thought wryly.

The _Jade Shadow_'s sleek frame cut through the sky at a steep descent. Jacen backed up somewhat, pulling Ben along. Even Mara's piloting had an angry edge to it. Jacen felt the hair on the nape of his neck rise. The ship came to a hovering halt just above the landing pad, the repulsors causing Jacen and Ben's robes to flap in the wind. Dust was whipped into the air as the yacht slowly landed on the smooth surface of the pad. Loud clanks along with a hiss escaping the suspension signaled the successful landing. A smooth whir followed a minute later as Jacen and Ben approached the lowering and extending landing ramp.

Mara, clad in her usual form-fitting black jumpsuit, was standing at the top of the ramp, holding Allana. Jacen smiled at her in greeting, a gesture she did not return. Ben waved tentatively at his mother. Mara strode down the ramp purposefully and walked up to Jacen. Jacen extended his arms, accepting Allana from her. Seeing the curious grey eyes of his young daughter brightened his day immediately.

"Hey mom," Ben said timidly, somehow anticipating a lecture.

Mara smiled gently at him and gave him a quick hug. "Ben, why don't you wait for me in the _Shadow_?"

"Master?" Ben asked Jacen for approval.

Jacen wished he had not, as Mara's expression darkened immediately. "Go ahead, Ben."

Ben grumbled something inaudible but stomped up the ramp of his mother's ship nevertheless. Jacen looked down at his daughter, who was looking up at him inquisitively. Jacen smiled at her and she giggled at him in turn, saying something unintelligible. He lifted her up and changed the way he was holding her. She wrapped her arm around his neck instinctively. Jacen returned his attention to Mara a moment later. Mara's red hair flowed over her shoulders in its typically unrestrained style. She had crossed her arms and was staring at him, her emotions impossible to read.

"I had a lot of time to think," Mara said, her emerald eyes gazing into his. "Nothing like a hyperspace voyage to the Outer Rim to get some introspection done."

"Agreed," Jacen nodded. "You heard what happened?"

"Cal Omas?" Mara asked, sadness entering her expression. "Damn that! I couldn't quite believe it when I heard. These are strange times…"

"Yes." Jacen agreed. "I failed to protect him."

"I saw the newsreel," Mara said sympathetically. "It looked like you did all you could. If you ask my professional opinion, I'd say that woman was hired to cause a distraction."

"Karin the CNN reporter? She was killed resisting arrest," Jacen explained.

Mara frowned. "That seems convenient…"

Jacen nodded quickly. "Yes it does."

"What will happen now?" Mara asked.

"In terms of government?" She nodded. "I'm not sure, actually. I'm out of the loop. With Cal Omas' death, I have no official position anymore and I'm not privy to the inner workings of the administration."

Mara's eyes scanned something behind Jacen, almost seeming like she was avoiding Jacen's gaze. Jacen took a step closer to her, which returned her attention to him.

"I've actually got no reason to stay here," Jacen explained. "If you could give me a lift back to Coruscant it'd be appreciated. And we can talk more on the way…"

Mara inhaled deeply. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What?" Jacen exclaimed, confused. "Why?"

Mara shook her head and looked at the floor. "I think you know why. What I did here, today, does not sit well with me. And, yes, I _chose_ to do it. But I don't have to like it. And I don't have to forget that I did it because you asked, no demanded, that I do it."

Jacen raised his hand and lifted her chin gently. Mara's eyes met his, but they were not soft and kind, but rather impassive. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose my daughter again."

Mara took a step back, breaking the touch. "You only stand to lose her because you did something wrong in the first place. And you compounded that by asking me to do something wrong as well. And my option was to either give Tenel Ka her daughter back, a situation fraught with awkwardness, or follow suit and do as you asked me."

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked." Jacen said sadly. "I didn't know what else to do."

Mara's eyes bespoke apathy and he realized that his words were having no effect. She was less upset with him than she was wearied by him as far as he could tell. He wondered if Allana had kept her from sleeping on the voyage.

"The fact that you think that shows that you're drawing ever further from the light," Mara said quietly.

"I don't—"

"Is Leia here?" Mara asked abruptly, interrupting him. Her eyes closed as she extended her senses.

"What?" Jacen asked confused.

He reached out with the Force to his mother and his eyes immediately widened. "By the Nine Corellian Hells! How did I not sense her sooner!?" Jacen exclaimed angrily.

Jacen turned around just in time to see his mother and Tenel Ka walk through the spaceport's entrance out onto the landing pad. Jacen almost slapped himself. His inability to stop and breathe these days was seriously interfering with his wider awareness. Jacen's eyes flicked to Tenel Ka's whose general demeanor oozed determination and anger. Tenel was not dressed in her usual royal regalia but was instead wearing a Hapan naval uniform in which she cut an admittedly attractive figure.

His mother, on the other hand, had obviously come here to mediate the matter as signaled by her emotionally much more mellow state. Tenel Ka had probably enlisted her help in an attempt to diffuse the situation. He was surprised to find that Tenel Ka's determination had led her to break her own imposed silence and tell Leia about Allana. He could not sense his father or sister on-world, which was a relief at least. Leia's brown eyes were perfectly emotionless, neither judging not approving of him. A look honed through years of political maneuvering.

As the two women approached him, Jacen looked over at Mara whose hand was on her hips. Her affiliation with Jacen had been revealed, and while she was not happy about it she was not going to flee any possible judgment. He did hear breathe a gentle sigh of annoyance, however. Jacen inwardly blessed her pride.

Jacen looked back at his mother as they came into earshot. "Mom," he said. Then he looked over at his former lover. "Tenel Ka," he said in a much more tersely.

"Jacen," Leia replied, cutting off a reply Tenel Ka was about to voice. "It's good to see you well, all things considered. On the flight here we heard what happened. Cal Omas' passing is a tragedy."

Jacen nodded, shifting Allana's weight to his other arm. "That it is. But that's not why you're here, is it Mom."

Leia shook her head. Her eyes turned perfectly gentle as she looked at her first grandchild. "May I see my granddaughter?"

Jacen smiled and walked up to his mother who extended her arms to receive Allana. But Jacen merely lowered her enough for Leia to look at her. His mother realized that he was not willing to hand her over and cocked an eyebrow. Her disconcertion was dispelled immediately when she glimpsed the fresh little face of one year old Allana, who giggled up at Leia.

Jacen caught Tenel Ka maneuvering around to catch sight of Allana in his peripheral vision and Jacen made sure to not hide the happy demeanor of their daughter. He felt a pang of pity for her. He was not happy about keeping Tenel Ka from her daughter. But he knew that after what had happened he had no other option but to keep her himself. If he returned Allana to her care he would have to cut his way through hostile armed guards the next time he wanted to see her.

A part of him regretted his harsh actions but after Lumiya's attempt on her life he had felt such an overwhelmingly protective urge that he had not been able to help himself. He needed to protect Allana and the only way he was able to do that was by looking after her himself, whenever he could. Her life on Coruscant would be far more carefree and healthy anyway. She could pursue the life she chose, free from constraints and expectations with all options open to her.

Tenel Ka looked over at Mara. "Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?" she asked in a provocative tone.

Jacen looked back at Mara who grimaced. "I'm not your enemy here, Queen Mother. _But_ that could change."

Jacen grinned at that response. Leia stopped smiling down at Allana and glanced at Mara as well. "We were slightly surprised to find that Jacen had left Allana with you. When Tenel Ka closed in on her daughter's force signature we realized we were heading towards your apartment…"

"She caught me with Allana. I didn't specifically confide in her while hiding her from you, if that's what you think." Jacen told Leia, jumping to Mara's defense, preempting any likely insult his mother might have felt at finding out about Allana after Mara.

Tenel Ka looked skeptical. "I'm sure."

Leia seemed unperturbed by the exchange of irritated looks between Tenel Ka and Mara. She clasped Jacen's hand, her eyes pleading with him. "You do realize that what you did was and is wrong, right?"

Leia's questioning tone only served to annoy Jacen further. "Sure. But for the record," Jacen said addressing Tenel Ka, "Mara did not condone my actions. In fact she spoke out against them several times."

Mara chuckled mirthlessly. "Thanks but I can speak for myself, Jacen."

Jacen looked down at his free hand, still clasped in his mother's. "I could have gone about my actions in a more diplomatic and proper manner, sure, but I don't think I was entirely wrong to take Allana into an environment where she is more cared for and better looked after."

Leia shook her head slightly. "You can't just break into Tenel Ka's palace and kidnap your own daughter. The two of you should have discussed the situation."

Jacen was, of course, aware that talking things out with Tenel Ka _was_ what he should have done. But at the time he had been impassioned, heated, and stubbornly assured of the rightness of his actions. And while he went about things in the wrong way, he felt that the underlying motivating reasons were still right.

Jacen opened his mouth to respond but sudden hilarity bubbled out of him as a thought struck him. He laughed out loud; drawing confused glances from the women arrayed before him. "I am curious about something, Tenel Ka."

Tenel looked at him skeptically. Leia too had a wary look in her eyes. Only Mara seemed thoroughly uncomfortably bored with the entire situation, seeming as though she just wanted to leave but still feeling that it would look cowardly if she fled the scene.

"What exactly did you think was going to happen here?" Jacen asked, genuinely curious. "Before Tenel could reply Jacen continued: "Did you think that mom would give me a stern talking to and I would break down in tears, seeing the error of my ways? That I'd return Allana to the palatial life that I think is unhealthy for her? Boy you must think me one weak creature. I suppose first impressions stick…"

Allana herself seemed more concerned about escaping Jacen's grasp at the moment than anything else, indicating a strong desire to crawl around the floor and go exploring. She was obviously just as bored as Mara.

"I'm not eight years old. Mom telling me that she thinks I did something wrong isn't going to make me fall all over myself in an attempt to deflect her anger," Jacen pointed out, smiling.

Leia and Tenel Ka both looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Are you saying that even though you did something wrong you're unwilling to make amends?" Leia asked, surprised.

Jacen shook his head. "As I said, I acted rashly but not irrationally. I burned bridges but I had to cross them. Burning them behind me was unnecessary but my path across them wasn't."

"See, I told you," Tenel Ka said to Leia.

Jacen had to admit that adversity was having a very unattractive effect on her usual dignity and poise. She sounded almost whiny.

"Told her what?" he asked.

Tenel Ka glared at him, her green eyes lethally angry. "That you're beyond the reach of reason."

Mara cleared her throat, drawing the attention of all three people. "I have to ask: was he lying when he said that the majority of the time on Hapes, Allana was cared for by a nanny droid?"

Tenel Ka's angry glare now fixed Mara who seemed unimpressed. "So you're defending him after all?"

"I asked a question." Mara retorted. "I find myself a part of this uncomfortable conversation and situation so I've decided to at least indulge my curiosity." Mara smiled wickedly. "By your response I gather Jacen was not lying."

Leia sighed. "He's my son, and even I can't sign off on the conclusion that because Allana's care was less than ideal he was in the right to abduct her."

Mara nodded. "And I agree with that. I'm simply saying that demonizing Jacen without knowing all the facts is unjust."

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Tenel pointed out. "And you speaking of justice? Give me a break. Assassinating people without due process, not _that's _unjust." Tenel Ka shot back scathingly.

"Watch it _girl_," Mara spat back. "You're a long way from Hapes and a short way from being held to account for your smart mouth."

Tenel Ka laughed. "I welcome the attempt. Jacen," she turned her attention to him, "you've got it bad for combative redheads."

Mara flushed in response and her force signature flared as well, and Jacen own anger spiked as well. "What!?" Mara's voice was several octaves higher now.

"Oh wow," Tenel Ka said, genuinely surprised. "I wasn't sure before but your Force signature makes it obvious, Mara. A little twisted don't you think?"

"What the frack!?" Leia exclaimed, baffled. "I don't think I'm quite getting what's going on here."

Jacen ignored his mother and strode up to Tenel Ka. "Twisted? What about it is twisted. I've gotten more genuine feeling out of Mara in the one kiss we've shared than I got from you in months of so-called intimacy."

"You're one to talk about emotional availability…" Tenel shot back.

Jacen closed his eyes and shook his head. "Compared to you I'm a veritable reservoir of emotional depth."

Leia raised her hand outrage written all over her face. "You and Mara are . . . wait what?" she shook her head disbelievingly.

Jacen watched as his mother stood there with eyes were as big as saucers. Leia looked back and forth between him and Mara, aghast. Jacen saw Mara wearing a bemused smirk on her face, which he couldn't quite define. It seemed like she simply enjoyed Leia's speechlessness. Tenel Ka wasn't saying anything and her face betrayed nothing but anger and maybe a sense of betrayal.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Leia mumbled.

"Just a minute," Mara interjected. "Jacen kissed me. After having lost a liter of blood and being just short from fainting. We didn't sleep together…"

"Falling unconscious," Jacen corrected, grinning. "I'm a man. Men don't faint…"

Tenel Ka scoffed. "Well that's better I'm sure. If Luke were alive I'm sure he could forgive that little lapse…"

Jacen glared at her. "Shut up."

"Jacen makes such a good victim too . . . always the martyr, the wounded soldier, the tragic hero," Tenel Ka pressed, ignoring Jacen's threatening tone.

"What do you know of suffering Tenel Ka?" Jacen spat. "You went on what, three missions in the Yuuzhan Vong War. You know nothing about war and suffering and martyrdom . . . and most certainly nothing of heroism. You left the order, in the middle of the war, to rule an old corrupt elitist segregationist Consortium. So help me you're treading onto thin ice…"

Mara and Leia were just watching from the sidelines, the former listening curiously and the latter still shell-shocked. Jacen felt rage begin to fester inside of him.

"And thereby assuring the Alliance the military support it needed, you self-righteous bastard!" She yelled back.

"And now you've pursued such progressionist social reforms since the war ended… oh wait, no you haven't."

Tenel Ka opened her mouth to retort but Leia's quiet voice cut her off. "Thank the Force Luke's not alive for this…" Leia mused in a quiet voice, speaking to no one in particular.

Mara chuckled. "One of his guilty pleasures was actually this awfully sappy holosoap on CBN… who knows, he might have enjoyed all this drama."

Leia sighed. "So you two kissed once. That's it? Just once?" Her voice sounded all hopeful.

Jacen reached out with the Force to Ben who was in the _Shadow_ eating. He telepathically called his apprentice to him, growing weary of this ridiculous exchange. He felt his apprentice acknowledge and acquiesce to his summons.

"And what if there was more?" Mara challenged, daring Leia to criticize.

"Then I'd be forced to seriously question your moral and mental health Mara," his mother replied vehemently.

"Aunt Leia?" Ben's voice piped in the four way discussion, interrupting the dramatic scene. "Tenel Ka?"

Ben stood at the top of the _Jade Shadow's_ boarding ramp, his face bespeaking his obvious surprise and confusion at the new arrivals. He was munching on some kind of pastry. Mara spun and looked at him. Jacen could not see her face since her back was to him but he knew she was likely unhappy at the prospect of him overhearing anything. Jacen prodded his young apprentice with the Force once more. Ben shrugged and started walking down the ramp.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Jacen and Mara exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sure…" he said unconvinced, stopping in front of Jacen.

Jacen kneeled down and handed Allana to him, the little girl more and more irritated at being held for so long, and impacted by the angry emotions whirling about the landing pad area which she was clearly picking up on. Force granted empathy was both a blessing and a curse. Ben accepted her from him, holding her a bit awkwardly. Tenel Ka's emotional signature changed from irritation to worry by the development.

"Go take Allana aboard, Ben." Jacen ordered.

"NO!" Tenel Ka exclaimed.

Ben frowned. "Uh, are you sure?"

He glanced warily over at Tenel Ka who was glaring daggers.

Jacen nodded gravely. "Yes, I am."

Ben was still tentative as Tenel Ka took a step towards him which caused Mara to immediately do the same, protective instinct taking over in her.

Ben looked over at his mother. "Mom?"

Mara inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. But she did not immediately respond. Jacen looked over at her pleadingly. She shook her head sadly.

Jacen blinked. "Don't abandon me as well Mara…" he whispered so only she could hear.

Mara looked at him sadly. Jacen felt anger well up inside of him at that look. It said: _I can't do this anymore._ It bubbled up inside him at the thought. Mara siding with Tenel Ka and Allana slipping through his fingers again infuriated him. The people around him where willing to stand in his way when all he wanted was to make a better, brighter future. _Where they that stupid? _Rage began to overwhelm him, nearing the point of being beyond his control. Part of that rage felt as though it channeled into his eyes and heated them. Mara who was still looking at him took a step back and her expression looked shocked. Jacen immediately realized that his inner fury must have manifested itself physically. He clamped down on his emotions hard, terrified that he had ruined everything.

"Do as Jacen asked Ben," Mara said almost brokenly, her tone uncertain and almost fearful.

Ben nodded and stepped away. He started to walk back towards the _Shadow_, Allana held somewhat improperly by him.

"No, I won't allow it!" Tenel Ka exclaimed reaching out with the Force and grabbing Ben. Jacen's apprentice stopped midstride.

Mara immediately had her lightsaber hilt in her hand, blade ignited, just as Jacen rose to his feet and grasped his former lover in a Force grip of his own, easily tearing through her shields and cutting through her hold on Ben. He pulled her off her feet and held her suspended in the air. Leia had her lightsaber ignited as well and jumped in front of Tenel Ka who was hovering several meters above the ground, caught in Jacen's grip. The Hapan Queen was struggling against the grip but was unable to break it.

Leia glared at her son, angling her lightsaber at his torso. "Let her down Jacen!"

"She's fine," Jacen projected his voice. "Get aboard, Ben."

Ben ran up the boarding ramp, not even bothering to question the situation anymore. Mara was merely watching the scene, not making a move either way. Her ignited saber was still in her hand though, and Jacen was not sure what she was going to do. Leia was far less interested in preventing Ben and Allana from boarding than Tenel. She was simply looking at her son, a mixture or anger and disappointment warring on her face. Jacen gathered the Force around him and was at the nexus of whirling, crackling Force energy. He was not bothering to hide the power he was gathering, hoping to deter any sort of attack by sheer intimidation. He was not sure if he could fight all three of them, but it seemed as though Mara had had a change of heart at the sight of his rage earlier, which confused him. Jacen decided to gamble by granting a show of faith. He lowered Tenel Ka back to the ground and released her. Simultaneously he began to walk backwards towards the _Shadow_ maintaining his centricity within the Force.

"I have a Hapan battle fleet a short hyperspace jump away. You can't escape…" Tenel Ka threatened.

Jacen chuckled. "You'd be surprised what I can and can't do…" His voice oozed a confidence he did not fully feel.

Mara joined him on the _Shadow's _ramp a moment later. She brushed past him without even looking at him and made directly for the cockpit. Jacen looked back at his mother and Tenel Ka as the engines whirred to life, thrumming with power. The repulsors kicked in a moment later, causing dust to whip into the air. Jacen felt another pang of pity for Allana's mother, realizing how horrible and powerless he would feel in her place.

"Tenel Ka!" he yelled over the noise of the ship. Whether or not she heard him she gave no indication. He used the Force to project his voice to her ear just to be sure. "Meet me in Coruscant at the _Flower of Naboo_ in two weeks' time. Come alone. I'll bring Allana."

Tenel Ka's dark demeanor brightened slightly at the words indicating that she heard him. Jacen took one last look at the sickly orange sky of Nal Hutta and realized he would not miss the place in the least. He turned and hit the retract button next to the boarding ramp. As he strode to the cockpit to join Mara he breathed an exhausted, relieved sigh.


End file.
